


Blank Slate

by Ibijau



Series: Blank Slate [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Awkward Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Fantasy Racism, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Intercrural Sex, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Lack of Communication, Link (Legend of Zelda) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Link cannot die and he's reckless, Link has a very bad time but gets two boyfriends, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Revali appears in chap8 I swear he's in this, Revali is an asshole with a foul mouth, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Shark Dicks, Sidon is too nice, Sign Language, Temporary Character Death, finished fic but I'm still editing, hylians are assholes, spoilers for entire game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 61,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibijau/pseuds/Ibijau
Summary: Link stares at the slate in his hand. The map almost empty. Like him. The world around, too large. The mission, overwhelming.He takes a deep breath, and another. Another. Until his heart steadies again.The map isn't empty. Neither is he. The slate shows the details of the great plateau. And that same plateau, over those last few days, let him know some of what he is.His name is Link. He's handy in a fight. He has a knack for cooking. He doesn't like the cold. These are things he knows about himself now. The rest he'll figure out along the way.





	1. Flying is easy

Link stares at the slate in his hand. The map almost empty. Like him. The world around, too large. The mission, overwhelming.

He takes a deep breath, and another. Another. Until his heart steadies again.

The map isn't empty. Neither is he. The slate shows the details of the great plateau. And that same plateau, over those last few days, let him know some of what he is.

His name is Link. He's handy in a fight. He has a knack for cooking. He doesn't like the cold. These are things he knows about himself now. The rest... Those gray areas, like the dark on the map... The rest will come back too. It will. Or it won't. Maybe it doesn't matter, so long as he does what he's meant to do.

Another thing on his list, yes. He has a mission. People count on him, and he's wasted enough time already.

The map is dark, Hyrule is spreading endlessly, but he must take a first step. A leap of faith into this world he might not recognise, even if his memory weren't so blank.

A leap of faith.

He takes a litteral one, jumping off the plateau with the glider he was just given.

It's terrifying. It's exhilarating. It's something he's done before, and even though his arms protest under his own weight, it's something he already wants to do again.

His name is Link. He's handy in a fight. He has a knack for cooking. He doesn't like the cold. And he loves flying.

* * *

There's a mark on his map, and Link follows it until he reaches a village. Kakariko, the sign says. Kakariko, the king had advised him. It's the first village he's seen so far. Unless stables count? They seem to. They shouldn't. Now that he sees a village, a real settlement, he gets a feeling people didn't use to live in stables as much as they do now. Kakariko feels more right. Houses. A safe place. A personal place. He wants this. If he could stay here, safe... 

But Kakariko isn't safe. Not for him. People... Know him. The older ones call him by name, marvel that he's alive, that he's returned to save everyone at last. His silence doesn't seem odd to them. Perhaps because they wouldn't listen even if he spoke. They just want to take him to their elder. Almost drag him to her house. She'll be so happy to see him again, so relieved! So much to say, so much to do, for the princess, for the kingdom, for their allies, for the whole world. 

The elder tries to be kinder. To be more patient. But Link sees her disappointment when she realises he doesn't remember anything. That he can't speak. That he's only an empty shell, not the hero she needs. That Hyrule needs. 

She offers him a choice. Half says that if he's not up to the task, he doesn't have to. It dawns on him that he's not much to look at. Everyone he's seen in Kakariko is taller than him. Stronger looking. Muscles and the air of people well fed when he... 

It's been hard, reaching Kakariko. He had to steal from bokoblins more than once. Sometimes he failed and was lucky to escape with his life. Sometimes he succeeded and for what? Dried out meat. Weapons that broke after a single fight. The clothes he found in the shrine of resurrection are in shreds. His hair matted on his face. Grim and blood and mud on his skin. 

It's been a hard two weeks. It'll get harder. And he's not fit for it. A blank slate still. Map empty. Mind empty. Who can he help? Not even himself. 

But if he doesn't help, who will? The people he's met are resigned. The king is dead. Impa is old. In the century of his absence, no one stepped up to go help the princess. 

He's not fit to help. But no one else will do it if he doesn't. And what's the worst that can happen? Death? He's died once. Not sure he's really alive again. Dying again doesn't scare him. 

When Impa asks him again if he's truly willing to accept his fate, Link nods with determination. The old woman smiles. Chuckles. 

"You haven't changed," she says. 

That hurts more than her earlier doubts, though Link can't explain why. 

He has little time to linger on that thought. Impa tells about the Divine Beasts. About the pictures hidden inside the sheikah slate. About the princess trapped in the castle, fighting Ganon for all of them. 

"But rest a little first," she advise him. "I'll find someone to train with you. And we’ll find you new clothes too. You are a sorry sight, courageous one, and I fear in your present state you'll do little good for Hyrule." 

Food and a bed are all Link wants in that moment, so he doesn't protest. Doesn't mind what might be an insult. Or was it only worry and kindness? All the same. He's too tired to really care. 

The inn lets him stay the night in exchange for some herbs he picked up on his journey. Link's unsure why he picked them in the first place. He picked up many things. The next morning he trades pretty stones for new clothes, warm and light. But why had he taken the stones? He'd had no idea of their value. They were just pretty. They were unknown. Like the plants. Like all the things he's found and kept. And now he's being told what they're good for. Sometimes, they aren't good at all. Sometimes they are precious or useful, or just good tasting in a stew. Link likes that. Not just that they're valuable. But the learning. He wants to discover more things and share them with people who will tell him what they do. 

A new thing he's discovering about himself. A new piece of the map uncovering itself. 

His name is Link. He's handy in a fight. He has a knack for cooking. He doesn't like the cold. He loves flying. And he's curious. 

* * *

One day. Two days. By the third day in Kakariko, Link's restless. On the fourth he trades everything he can for food and arrows. On the fifth he leaves. 

No one in the village said anything, but he could feel their eyes everywhere he went. Their judgment. Or his own, perhaps. How could he take things easy when others when suffering? Suffering because he failed. Faced the demon king and failed. He was the chosen one, they told him. He had the sword. And yet he failed. Champions died. Hyrule died. And the princess is prisoner to her own power until. A disappointment to all. To himself. 

So he leaves. Follows the new markers on his map, heading for the closest one. Somewhere North. Seems easier. 

But nothing is easy. There's monsters. There's hunger. There's no thirst, at least. This area is rich in rivers and ponds. He drinks often. Hunts sometimes. He's not so good at that. Not yet. But he can cook. That feels paradoxical to him, when most meat he's had so far was game. In this day and age, everyone seems to hunt. Perhaps it wasn't always so. How different was the world, because Calamity Ganon struck it? How different was his own life then? Back when he didn't need to list facts about himself to remember he was a living person. 

In the wild he's alone with his thoughts. He hates it. The longer he goes without seeing another person, the least real he feels. He misses company. After a week, even the stares he got at Kakariko feel like a fond memory. Link just wants interaction. He even tries talking to himself, but the sounds remain stuck in his throat. 

He might as well be a ghost. 

He's lost count of the days by the time he reaches a marsh and spots a tower at the other end of it. 

A goal. 

Of course he's had a goal even before that. But this one is manageable. Achievable. Go to the tower. Climb it. Uncover a new section of the map. It's small in the grand scheme of his mission, but it's giving him a new sense of purpose. Beside a tower might mean people. 

Link so badly wants to not be alone, just for a moment. 

His wish is granted so much faster than he expected.

He's on the verge of the water, trying to assess if it's too deep to walk through, if the small islands he sees are hard ground or just plants growing on the surface of the marsh. Trying to figure out what path is a little less likely to kill him. And then, he hears a voice. Coming from a creature in the water. Tall and red, with sharp teeth and a clawed hand waving at him. 

Link's first instinct is to pull out the rusted sword he's using at the moment, ready to fight for his life. But the creature continues waving. 

"Yes, you!" It shouts with something that can only be described as enthusiasm. "You're a hylian, right?" 

The thing doesn't rush to attack Link. It doesn't draw a bow at him. It speaks, and that alone sets it apart from the other monsters. 

So Link nods in answer to the question. 

"Awesome! Say, do you have some time to spare at the moment? We're looking for a hylian to come help us at Zora Domain!" 

As it speaks, the creature exits the water and Link is in awe. That thing, whatever it is, dwarfs him. It catches him staring and laughs. 

"First time seeing a zora? Well don't worry I don't bite. Say, what's your name?" 

Link looks away, and shrugs. With two fingers he taps at his throat before shaking his head. It had made sense to the people at the stables. If the... Zora understands too, it will realise he can't help anyone. He's not the hylian they need. 

"Oh, that happens," the zora says instead. "How about writing? I can read a little hylian. My mom taught me when I was little." 

Link stares again. Can he write? He's never tried. He can read, but that's not the same, is it? The zora's encouraging smile makes him want to try though. 

Turns out, he can write. Sloppily, like a child with little experience, like someone who hasn't used his hands for something so precise in a hundred years. But he can write. And the zora can read it, bending down to decipher what's been traced in the mud. It might be a woman, Link realises now that it's closer. She's closer. She's no animal, no monster. 

No hylian ever thought to ask him to write something. 

"Link, eh? Well, let me teach you something. In case you do decide to come to Zora domain, yeah? Look at my hands and do the same." 

Link is an eager student, repeating carefully the four hand positions she's showing him. When he gets them right, she smiles, teeth white and sharp but no longer so scary. 

"Now you can sign your name!" she tells him. "Any zora will understand that. And if you do want to help..." 

Link nods. Staring at his hands. He can speak with them? And this zora doesn't think less of him for his missing voice, still wants his help... 

"Then you need to go to Inogo Bridge, over there, near that big tower. Our prince should be there. Tell him Tona sent you, won't you?" 

Link nods, curious about the red growing on Tona's cheek as she asks for her name to be mentioned. Perhaps a reward was promised to the one who'd find a hylian. Well, Link doesn't mind trying to help her. He's grateful that she showed him how to say his name with his hands. Sign, she called it. He needs to learn how to sign her name, too. 

It takes a bit of pantomime to make his intention clear, but once Tona gets what he wants, she's only too happy to show him, her cheeks burning red. Link doesn't question it. He grows more curious about zora with each moment, but he must first go help. That's what he's for. That's how he'll best thank her for teaching him his own name. 

* * *

On top of the tower, he meets another zora. This one might be a man. Or maybe Link just misunderstands these body differences. He wants to ask so many questions, but he can't. Perhaps that's for the best. He's starting to realise his curiosity isn't such a good thing if it keeps distracting him from his mission, the only thing that should matter to him. 

This new zora, Gruve, also directs him to Inogo Bridge. When he mentions being scared of heights, Link tries to lend him his glider, but that gets him a weak laugh. 

"I'm too heavy... But thank you. I'll... I'll just have to get over it and jump. I mean, the prince would!" 

Gruve is shaking like a leaf, but his eyes shine at the mention of the prince. Link wants to ask about that too. He's starting to build an image of that prince. Someone older than Gruve, and stoic in the face of danger. Someone whose calm demeanour would command the loyalty and respect of his subjects even faced with adversity. 

If he's honest, he's just imagining king Rhoam Bosphoramus but with a fin. 

Still, it's a comforting picture. He misses the king. Misses having someone to mentor him. He shouldn't. He's the hero, somehow. He's the one who must help others. 

And he'll help this venerable Prince Sidon too. 

There's the usual joy as he jumps down the tower. Freedom. The air is cold but his heart feels so warm. It always does. But it's tainted by apprehension this time. Not just about whatever the zora need. The map says he's close to a Divine Beast now. Fighting to do. And then three more. Then Ganon, then... Then it's unlikely he'll even live that long. 

He lands near the bridge. Stretches his arms, gets moving. The bridge is near, elegant in a way nothing has been in his travel. Near it are tall construction shapes somewhat like mushrooms, oddly beautiful. And from atop of one of these, a zora jumps, to land inches from Link. 

The hero lets out a shout and jumps back, hand on his sword. It was too much like a lizalfos ambush and instinct took over. He only barely stops himself in time, almost slashing through the red zora who startled him so bad. 

"My apologies for scaring you!" the zora exclaims, apparently unconcerned that he might have been wounded if Link hadn't controlled himself better. "But I am ever so glad to meet you! I have been looking for a hylian to help Zora's Domain, and to find one who is a warrior... It is simply wonderful!" 

Link stares. That new zora is bright red and loud and overly cheerful and impossibly tall. And he smiles at Link as if he's the best thing he's ever seen. After the suspicious airs of hylians, the disappointment of the sheikahs... Link can't help but like those zora who always seem glad to see him. 

He knows they'd react the same to any hylian, they've said that's what interested them, but smiles are still pleasant to look at. 

Remembering what he's owed, Link point quickly at the marsh before signing Tona's name, then at the tower with Gruve's name. 

"Oh, you've met them? And you came to the bridge to offer your help, perhaps?" 

Large golden eyes look at him with such hope it's almost embarrassing. Link nods firmly. He'll help as much as he can. 

"Thank you so much!" the zora says, smile widening. "Now, first of all, I must ask you to come with me to Zora's Domain. It's at the end of this road," he explains, pointing at the path on the other side of the bridge, climbing through the hills. "It is normally a not unpleasant trip, but we've had terrible rain problems lately. Not to mention monsters... But you seem handy with that sword of yours, aren't you? And it seems even sneaking up won’t catch you by surprise. You've shown lovely reflexes just now!"

Link wants to protest. It's too much praise. The zora expects too much of him, when he can barely keep himself alive. Maybe he shouldn't try to help, should only focus on his mission. Less people to disappoint that way. 

"I'll go ahead to make sure things re prepared," the zora announces. "But I'll come back to meet you on the way. Two swords are better than one, and I don't want you to be unsafe any more than you need. You... Oh, but I never even asked your name?"

Link signs his name and the zora... Frowns. Or at least it looks like a frown. Do zora emote differently? Is he misunderstanding this? Or is this zora recognising his name, realising he's not in front of a brave adventurer but of a failed hero, one who couldn't see his duty through. 

"It's a nice name," the zora says at last, smiling again. "Is it common among hylians?" 

Link shrugs. Maybe it was once. Maybe it is now, in spite of it all. How would he know? 

"Well, it certainly feels like I've heard it before. And I forgot to introduce myself too! I was too excited to see you coming my way! I am Sidon, which maybe you know already?" 

No, Link didn't know. But he's grateful to see the zora sign his name at the same time he said it. He returns the signs, best as he can. 

"You're new to this, aren't you?" Sidon notes. "When I join you again, I can show you some more signs. Spelling out everything is a little clumsy, though better than nothing. You'll see, it's very easy to learn!" 

Link feels his mouth move of its own accord, the corners twitching up, baring his teeth. He's. Smiling? When did that last happen? Could this be his first smile since... But no, there was his very first flight on the glider. It's his second then. 

"I'll meet you again very soon," Sidon promises. "Just start walking to Zora's Domain, and I know I'll find you!"

Link's still smiling as he watches the zora jump down into the water. He rushes to see him swim away, waves at Sidon when he turns too look his way. Sidon waves back and that makes his chest constrict. 

He likes the zora, he decides then and there. Every single one he's met has been kind and patient and never mind that it's because they have expectations. So did the hylians, the sheikahs. At least the zora are nice about it. He likes them. 

Too bad he didn't get to meet their prince, Link thinks as he starts crossing the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I'm taking liberties with the settings because yeah I just am. I've spent too much time looking up stuff, checking in game... and then I just do what suits for the plot  
> 2\. I don't think that's where Tona is met but I vaguely remembered meeting a female zora somewhere and liking her so... yeah?  
> 3\. Yes, Sidon introduces himself as a prince in game when you first meet him but where's the fun in that?


	2. Making a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link progresses to Zora's Domain, but not alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for: canon typical violence, fantasy racism  
> Also I've decided to update twice a week, on Wednesday and Saturday (Sunday at worst). The fix is entirely finished save for some editing still happening so that updates should be very regular! I'm just posting this one a bit early because everyone is being so kind and I'm very excited and emotional about this response!  
> Also I've changed the rating after being informed some later parts are *absolutely* explicit.

Link is settling for the night. He's found a nook in the rocky hill, somewhere the rain doesn't touch too much and, hopefully, out of view from prying eyes. The space is too small for a fire, but between the rain and the monsters out there, it wouldn't be a good idea. He'll be cold, and eat cold tonight. It won't kill him. It hasn't so far. 

A noise right outside his hideout surprises him. He rushes to grab his sword, prepared to defend himself... 

And for the second time in a day, he barely avoid harming Sidon. 

"Still very alert I see!" the zora congratulates him. "Excellent. It makes me glad to see you are well, and that you haven't changed your mind!" 

Links puts away his sword, and tries to make himself smaller so there's a little space for Sidon huge frame. It doesn't really work. Link himself can barely sit up in there. Sidon has to curl up to fit inside, and he's close. Too close. Link hates it, hates having someone so close. He's kept a polite distance with everyone save monsters. Sidon is kind, but he's tall and big and too close. 

Sidon moves. Not a lot, but enough to give Link as much space as possible.

"I forget not everyone is comfortable with proximity," the zora says gently, an apologetic smile on his face. "I think I'll let you sleep for now, and stand guard outside. You seem to need some sleep, am I wrong? And then in the morning, we can resume on our way together!" 

Link nods, and stares as Sidon leaves to sit outside the little nook. That was. That was _kind_. Kinder than it needed to be. 

He wishes he could tell Sidon that he's not expecting to sleep much. That he doesn't even want to. His dreams remember some of what he's forgotten, but never the good parts. He always glad when the nightmare ends and nothing of it lingers but sadness and regrets. He doesn't want to know who he's lost. 

But he will not belittle Sidon's kindness. He'll try to sleep, as he was advised. And whatever horrors he faces in dreams he'll have deserved for not doing better. 

He sleeps. Maybe. Sometimes Link's unsure if he’s slept, or just lost track of time. Either way he's done trying for that night. It's still dark around, made darker by the rain clouds, but in what little light there is he notices Sidon still outside. Still sitting. Still guarding. 

Link feels... Something. A half memory. A certainty this has happened before. Someone watching out for him. The same, yet different. Something more. A warmth. Last time this happened, he had smiled. He had been... Happy? 

The thought was odd. Alien. Impossible. To think of himself being happy... What had he done to deserve it? But of course, that had been before his failures. Before people died. Perhaps at the time he'd had a right to happiness.

Link envies this other version of himself. The one who is beloved as a hero. The one who can wake up in the middle of the night, smile, and realise how happy he is. 

Envy will wait. If he can't sleep, perhaps Sidon will. So Link crawls out of his hideout and joins the zora under the rain. 

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sidon says his gaze in the distance. "I know the calamities this rain will bring if it doesn't end soon, but there's still beauty in it." 

Surprised, Link looks around. Everything is dark and slippery, the rocks so wet they almost shine in the night. It's not half bad. And the sound of it has something soothing to it. 

"The rain is caused by the Divine Beast Vah Ruta," Sidon explains. "It has been roaming unrestrained for a century now, and while we couldn't control it, it's the first time we really fear it. It started making it rain over the domain some weeks ago, out of nowhere, and if we do not stop it there is much to fear. This is why we had to look for help." 

The zora is oddly subdued as he speaks. Link wonders if it's the subject or the time of the night that affects him so. 

"Are you here to relieve me of my watch?" Sidon then asks, smiling again, closer to his earlier self. "It is most generous of you, but I must decline. My thoughts are racing on too many things for me to consider resting. You can go sleep some more." 

Shaking his head, Link lets him know sleep isn't an option for him either. It's too dark still to start travelling again. Some monsters sleep in the night, but other worse things love the dark. Beside there is something... But he doesn't want to bother the zora, and he doesn't know how to ask. Surely Sidon has forgotten. Surely he didn't really mean it. 

"Let's use the time we have then," Sidon offers, turning to smile at him, sharp teeth gleaming even in the low light. "There are many words I can teach you with signs, if you are still interested? It will help you talking to zora at least. It is the language we use when underwater so even very young children will know it." 

Link nods quickly. So Sidon had been in earnest earlier... And the hylian is grateful. That he'll be given a voice again, in a fashion. That there is still kindness in this world, even for someone like him. 

* * *

At dawn, they set out again. Sidon is hopeful they might reach his home before sunset. And they might have, truly, if not for the band of lizalfos they stumble upon. There's four, and Sidon kills the first one before the others have even fully registered their presence. 

The zora is a frightful, gorgeous sight as he fights. He is powerful yet agile, and fast even on land. It must be a wonderful thing to spar with him, Link thinks as he watches him from the corner of his eye. Maybe if they can become friend, Sidon will accept to train together. Link would want that. He'd want it very much. 

He regrets that traitorous thought in a second. 

Distracted by his admiration of the zora, Link doesn't notice in time that one of the lizalfos is preparing an electric discharge. The shock of pain almost makes him drop his weapon, and Sidon... 

Sidon collapses. 

And again, someone was hurt because Link wasn't better. 

But this time it isn't some long past mistake he cannot remember, let alone change. This time he's fully present and the goddess help him, but he'll never be powerless again. 

With a swift slash, Link fells the lizalfos who hurt Sidon. His sword gets stuck somewhere on the monster's neck, but he doesn't mind. It was a bad and rusty sword, while the fallen monster has dropped a perfectly good spear. Link doesn't remember ever using one but as he had hoped, his body does. It only takes a few precise movements to kill the two remaining monsters. The ease of it lets him believe that once, in a different life, he must have practiced for hours upon hours with such weapons. He'll need to start practicing again. 

"That was amazing." 

Link turns to the voice and sees Sidon, conscious but barely so. Instantly the rush of the fight leaves him, replaced by worry. Sidon is hurt. It's Link's fault. 

He runs to the zora's side, trying to check for injuries while not daring to touch him. He doesn't see blood, but the way Sidon fell... Link can still see it. The zora, so strong the moment before, collapsing like a fabric doll. 

"I am fine, fear not," Sidon assures him, weakly trying to sit up. "Zora just don't do so well with electricity. But of course that is why I need you. And with every moment I am more grateful our paths crossed. My dear, you were magnificent! Seeing you fight off these creatures... It was such a treat, I fear I let myself be distracted."

Heat creeps up Link's cheeks and something twists in his stomach. Sidon couldn't have been distracted. He was. What happened is his fault. If he hadn't been admiring the zora... And indeed he shouldn't have, some buried instinct told him. Not like _that_. It was dangerous. 

"We will not make it to Zora's Domain before night," Sidon sighed once he managed to sit. "At least I will not if I have to walk the way there. This was _extremely_ unpleasant, and I'd rather swim than walk. Would you... I had promised to go by your side, but will you relieve me of that promise? It is not much further now and I doubt that there will be many monsters past this point. Even these were quite the anomaly. You will be safe the rest of the way, I am fairly certain of that."

With his still limited vocabulary, Link couldn't say how grateful he was that Sidon had even gone this far with him, how he didn't mind going alone, and especially how grateful he was. All he could do was to crudely point at the nearby river and nod, before making the sign for thanks a few times. 

In some twisted way, knowing only a few words feels worse than knowing none at all. It makes him feel... childish. Like a baby still figure out language. 

"Thank you for understanding!" Sidon replies, taking his hands and squeezing them gently. "We will meet again very soon, my friend! I will make sure a soft bed and a good, warm meal wait for your arrival!" 

With perhaps less grace than at Inigo Bridge, Sidon dived again into the water far below while Link watched. 

Friend, Sidon had called him. So even someone like him could be worthy of a friend, perhaps? Or would Sidon take back his words once he discovered who Link truly was? It was easy to offer kindness and friendship to a stranger willing to help, less so to a man who had let thousands die. But should Sidon decide to despise him... Link would still treasure those moments they'd had, under the endless rain. 

* * *

Zora's Domain is unlike anything Link has ever seen. Of course he doesn't remember seeing much, but even if he did he's sure nothing could compare. Everything in the odd city is tall and graceful, delicate columns supporting floor after floor of a tall city. Link... likes it. But then again he's starting to feel he likes everything about the zora. 

His first meeting with the guards at the city's entrance confirm that impression. They are both very happy to see a hylian, happier still to discover he knows Sidon. 

"You know though, it's funny," the older one, Rivan, says as he carefully inspects Link. "You look... Familiar. Have we met before?" 

Not unless that zora is over a hundred years old, Link thinks as he shakes his head.

"Don't mind my father," the other zora sighs, rolling her eyes. "Any light haired hylian is the lost hero to him." 

"You didn't know him, Dunma. I've heard he's not really dead, and he'll _return_." 

They start arguing about that, quite light-heartedly. A great hero carrying a shining sword so strong evil couldn't touch it, the father says. A dead man or at best an old geezer too frail to hold even a spoon, the daughter replies. It's fun to them, and it feels like an argument they've had before. 

Link's salvation come in the shape of Sidon, waving at him from one of the higher levels. Without a second of hesitation, Link waves back. His lips turn up into a smile again, glad to see his friend has recovered from their little encounter. 

Quickly signing goodbye to the two guards, Link darts ahead. Sidon, likewise, starts running to nearby stairs to come and meet him. It's exhilarating. It's like gliding. Link barely _knows_ the zora, but he's so glad he does, so glad someone is that happy to simply see him. It'd be the same with any hylian agreeing to help, he knows, but he's that hylian, and it's him that Sidon is happy to see. 

There's so many stairs in all of the Domain, crossing and twisting, that Link ends up taking the wrong one and doesn't find Sidon. Instead he finds himself on a platform above the main plaza, a plunging view onto the statue that decorates the entrance. He hears Sidon calling out for him, somewhere below, though he cannot see him. Embarrassed by his mistake, Link heads back to the stairs he just took.

A zora blocks his way. He's a lot shorter than all those Link has seen so far, but doesn't appear to be a child. Instead he gives the impression of having been quite tall once, before become bent with age. Link can't help looking at him, wondering how long zora even live. 

"What are you doing here, hylian?" the old zora shouts. 

Link looks away, thinking he's been called out for staring. He's had occasions to learn it's rude, but he often can't help himself. He carefully makes the sign for sorry, glad Sidon had time to teach him that one. The old zora ignores it, doing some staring of his own instead. 

"You!" He spats out "That face! It's you again! How dare you show your face here after what you've done to our lady Mipha?" 

Link frowns. Mipha? The name is familiar. As it should be, because it's one of the four champions who died by his fault. Impa mentioned it. 

More troubling perhaps is the fact this zora would recognise him. How old would he need to be to have known Link before the calamity? But then, if some Sheikah lived that long, why not the zora? 

"Go away this instant! You are not welcome here! No hylian is, but you least of all! You killed her, you killed our poor lady Mipha, and now you dare return alive and unchanged?" 

Something feels heavy in Link's chest. He can't breathe well. He needs. He needs another zora. He needs Sidon. Someone to explain he's here to help. To make right what he's done wrong before.

"If I were but twenty years younger, I'd kill you myself!" the old zora rages, shaking his hand at the hylian. "You'd pay, you hear! She trusted you and you killed her!" 

Link tries to sign his friend's name. Fails. His hands shake too much. All he can do is stand there and take the abuse that old zora spouts at him. He was so happy just a moment ago. He'd forgotten how many people died because of him. Forgotten he doesn't deserve even a shred of joy. 

Link is startled out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. His head snaps up and he sees Sidon. 

It's odd to see him angry. It doesn't suit him. 

"Leave my friend alone, Trello!" Sidon orders. "He's here to help and I won't have you making him feel unwelcome here!" 

"Some friend he is!" Trello retorts, but already his posture is changing. He lowers his fist, and takes a small step back. "Do you know who this is?" 

Sidon takes Link's wrist. "He is my friend. And we have better thing to do than listen to you, Trello." 

Pulling Link behind him, Sidon goes down the stairs and walked to a different set of steps. There only he releases the hylian, a crooked smile on his face. 

"I am so very sorry you had to be subject to such an assault, my friend! Some of the older zora have rather unfortunate prejudices against hylians, as you've sadly discovered. But do not feel any less welcome here, please! I know well that us younger zora are delighted to work with hylians, given the chance. Please tell me you are still willing to help?"

A weak nod is all Link managed. Not because he's less determined to help, but because his chest still feels constricted by guilt. How could he tell Sidon in this case, Trello was right to hate the hylian in front of him? He had caused the death of this Mipha person. 

"My dear friend, how tired you must be! It has been such a long day, and you barely slept last night! I do wish I could take you somewhere you can rest, right this instant, but... Will you forgive me if I make duty come first? It would bring the king such relief to know we finally found someone willing to help! It will be a quick affair, and then I'll take you someplace you may rest and dine in comfort."

Large golden eyes stare pleadingly at Link, while there's a hopeful smile on Sidon's face that would certainly crumble if his request were denied. 

And yet Link doesn’t doubt for a second that if he says he needs sleep this instant, Sidon will let him be. He has a _choice_. Not that he'd ever refuse Sidon's request, but he still enjoys the fact he could. 

This time, Link is more emphatic when he nods. His breath is steadying slowly, and he's getting again that impression of joy being around Sidon gives him. He hopes the zora will stay with him a bit after talking to the king, teach him more signs perhaps. He wants to learn. He wants to talk to Sidon, more than he's wanted to speak with anyone he's met so far.

"Then let's go!" Sidon grabs again Link's wrist, only to drop it after a second. "Sorry for that. You do not like being touched, do you? I'll have to be more careful to remember it... But please, follow me! The king will be so glad to see you!" 

The zora starts walking and Link does follow. This much kindness and understanding... Oh, he'd follow Sidon into the heart of Hyrule Castle in that moment, just for another smile of the zora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I would die for Dunma and Rivan. They have the sweetest interactions when you arrive to Zora's Domain and I love them so much.  
> 2\. I love Zora's Domain but fuck those stairs it took me forever to find the throne room the first time  
> 3\. A lot of Link's experiences are based on my first playthrough of the game and I was very, very bad at understanding anything at first :D


	3. Unwanted present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link continue to pursue his acquaintance with Sidon, but gets a bad surprise. Some things are better left forgotten...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for: a character having a panic/anxiety attack I guess

It doesn't take very long to get to the throne room, and Link starts to notice... Oddities. 

There are few zora still up at this late hours, but those awake seem very interested in Sidon and Link. Mostly Sidon. They point at him. Smile. Link's sure he's heard at least one giggle. Sidon seems extremely popular around the Domain. But when they reach the stairs to the throne room, the guards posted there stand to attention as soon as they notice him coming. Do they want to impress him? Or is it to scare Link into behaving? Either way Sidon doesn't pay them much mind and keeps climbing, Link keeps following. 

They arrive into a magnificent room at the centre of which sits... A giant. There is no other way to describe the immense zora Link sees now. It must be the king. Everything about him is regal, from his size to his outfit of gold and red. Yet when he speaks, his voice is kind, just as Rhoam Bosphoramus was when he pretended to be a woodcutter. 

"So you must be that hylian my son brought here, correct? I am King Dorephan, and I welcome you in our Domain." 

His son? 

But Link never did manage to find the zora prince, because instead he met... 

He met Sidon. At Inogo Bridge, who asked for his help. Sidon who wears gold like the king. Sidon who commands respect even in someone like Trello, and for whom guards stand to attention. 

Prince Sidon certainly has a nice ring to it.

"That thing you carry on your hip, I feel I've seen it before," king Dorephan notes, staring at the sheikah slate. "Is that..." 

Unhooking the slate, Link holds it in front of himself to better let the kind inspect it. 

It's one of a kind, the last one in existence Impa had said, and everyone who recognised it would know it belonged to the Princess. Link can't hide who he is anymore, and he dares not look at Sidon. 

"Yes, now that I look at you, there's no mistaking it," the king says. "It is you, Link! Hero of Hyrule, you have returned when we need you most." 

"Link? The Link?" Sidon exclaims. "As in, the champion? The one I heard so much about? So that's why your name was familiar! What a fateful coincidence that we should cross paths!" 

There is such enthusiasm in the prince's voice that Link can't resist turning his way. Sidon is smiling widely as if in awe. He doesn't appear disappointed that his new friend is really a mess who couldn't save anyone. If anything, he seems excited to discover who Link is. It's... A pleasant change, after Kakariko. 

It turns out the zora thought he'd died, but they are delighted to discover him alive, to hear the Princess too survived and is still fighting Calamity Ganon to this day. Unlike the sheikahs who seemed disappointed in his diminished state, the zora find hope in his return. 

The only regret they seem to have is his incapacity to remember the lady Mipha. The king insists on how close they were, what dear friends. Link tries, but nothing comes to mind. 

"Let him be," Sidon asks of his father. "Talking of my sister is only confusing him, and it will do nothing for our current problem, will it?" 

His sister. 

But of course, if the lady Mipha had been a zora princess, the daughter of Dorephan, she had to be Sidon's sister. He'd let her die, and still Sidon looks at him without disgust, just like his father. 

Well, there is someone to provide him with all the disgust he deserved. Gone unnoticed for a time, one of the king's advisors is there too. And he, like Trello earlier, will not let Link's past faults be forgotten. Not even when his king and his prince are so willing to forgive. Not even when Link is only here to help. 

Before long it turns into a full blown dispute between Muzu and his ruler. It's barely even about Link and more about the attitude ought to have towards hylians, but the fact that he, of all hylians, is the one who answered Sidon's call, does make things worse. 

When Dorephan announces he intends to gift Link something called the Zora Armor, Muzu storms off, claiming he'll find a way to prevent them from sullying Mipha's memory. 

Could have gone better. 

"I'll talk to him tomorrow," Sidon offers, a little more subdued after that argument. "For now though, I fear our friend Link has had a very long day and needs some rest. Even heroes need some sleep." 

Link nods tiredly. He doesn't expect he'll fall asleep, or stay so the full night if he does. But simply laying in a bed will be welcome. He hasn't had a bed since Kakariko. Stables too expensive. Must keep his ruppies for arrows and food. Arrows mostly. 

It has been such a long day. 

Gently, Sidon gives a little push on his shoulder to encourage him to leave the room, inviting him to come along. 

And again, Link would gladly follow him anywhere.

* * *

The bed is soft. So soft. Too soft. It feels almost as though it's swallowing Link. Like a bog, endless drowning and mud and... Link wakes up, eyes wide open but body still frozen in place. He doesn't know where he is. Doesn't remember this room, this bed. For a second he panics, wondering if he's forgotten everything again. But that very thought means he remembers forgetting, and it calms him a little. 

His name is Link. He's handy in a fight. He has a knack for cooking. He doesn't like the cold. He loves flying. He's curious.

He thinks about it for a second, and adds a new statement to his list: Prince Sidon is his friend. 

It grounds him a little, and now he can move his head to look around. He still doesn't recognise the room, but the architecture style is clearly that of Zora's Domain. There's a small statue of the Goddess on the night table. This is likely an inn then. The bed is too soft and bouncy though... But most inns have better rooms for those who can afford it, and Sidon apparently felt generous. 

Taking a deep breath, Link manages to sit up on the giggly bed. He's safe. This is safe. 

He gets up. After a moment of panic like that, he could never sleep again. It feels a bit early to be running about, but he doesn't mind. He didn't get much of a look at Zora's Domain yesterday, now's the chance.

In the inn's parlor, the clerk is already up and informs him that his room has been paid for and he needs not worry for several days. She also mentions Prince Sidon (she sighs just saying his name) offered they should meet up before the statue of Lady Mipha. Link doesn't ask her where that is, certain he'll find it easily enough. 

Well, he wasn't wrong about that. 

As soon as he steps outside of the inn, Link sees the top part of a great statue he had barely noticed the day before. He does notice now.

To get a better view Link goes down a flight of stairs. Little by little, Lady Mipha reveals herself to him. She is... more delicate than he would have expected. Her brother and father are both huge, but this statue has slender limbs and a delicate frame. It makes her look too young, especially when she carries a trident taller than herself. Did she really look that way, or was this an artist's decision to make her look more vulnerable, to maker her loss more tragic? 

And they were friends. How did a delicate zora princess become friend with a knight of Hyrule? Was it only because she piloted Vah Ruta? A comrade more than a friend in that case. But the king had seemed so heartbroken that Link couldn't remember her, it gave the impression they had been quite close and dear to each other. 

So why couldn't he remember. Nothing about her, nothing about anything. Who else had he forgotten, and would he ever remember all of them? 

"Link, you are already here!" 

The loud voice of Sidon startles him out of his thoughts, and the Prince's smile quiets some of his worries. 

"I thought you might be up early," Sidon explains, "so I came as soon as I woke up. You did not have to wait too long I hope? Perfect. Would you like to share my breakfast? Then I can show you around the Domain a bit. It is a beautiful place and I'm sure you'll like it!" 

It is a wonderful plan, but Link can see the reservoir from here. Can he really visit when there's such danger? 

"We cannot do much today," Sidon explains, guessing his thoughts. "Muzu had been tasked with acquiring the shock arrows we need to take on the Divine Beast, but I do not know where he has gone. It is also for that reason I would like to go around the Domain, in case we should see him. That, and I want you to see my home, my friend! You used to like it dearly I have heard, and given the chance I am sure you will again!"

It's easier to agree to visit when it's not about his own enjoyment, so Link is glad Sidon shared that problem with him. 

But first, they must eat. Sidon takes Link to his own personal quarters for that, claiming it is so they won't run into another grumpy elder. Link is fine with that. In the prince's chamber they eat fresh roasted fish and fruits, all of it delicious. He wants to know it's made, but he'll have to ask someone other than Sidon. 

"I cannot cook," the prince confesses. "I never really had the need, as you might imagine. But I can take you to the kitchens if you would like and I am sure they will tell you all you need to know. First, though..." Sidon hesitates. A darker shade on his cheeks. "Please do not think me forward or rude, my dear friend, but before we did anything else I thought you might use a moment of privacy to take care of yourself." 

Link blinks, unsure what that even means. 

"I know I haven't met many hylians, but I am fairly certain your hair should look differently, my friend. Less... _heavy_. And... Well, to be quite blunt, I think you would profit greatly from a bath. We have public ones in the Domain, but you might attract too much attention there."

Because he's hylian, or because he's filthy? Link wants to ask. He's a little wounded. At the same time, he hasn't really had a chance to wash since Kakariko. He doesn't like it, but being dirty helps making him harder to detect by monsters. But here he's safe. Here there are no monsters, only Sidon. 

Something twists in his stomach at the thought of washing himself near Sidon. It feels wicked. _Forbidden_. 

Familiar also. Like that moment when he woke up in the hills and Sidon was standing guard for him. 

There was someone once he trusted with his everything. That though hits him like a spear to the chest. Then, another thought, far worse: And now he doesn't even know what that person _looked_ like. 

"Link? Dear friend, I am so sorry that I insulted you, it was not my intention! I meant only that a bath might be enjoyable to you! Of course you do not have to do anything that would displease you!" 

At the corners of his eyes, Link feels tears forming. He quickly wipes them with the back of his hand, not wanting to worry Sidon any further. In a clumsy pantomime, he tries to express he very much want a batch. Somehow the zora understands and, relief obvious on his face, takes Link to a second room containing a narrow but deep pool.

"A guest bedroom, in case I should want to... Bring along a special friend," Sidon explains, his cheeks darkening again. "I thought you would be at peace that way. The water might be a little cold, but there is soap and if you'll allow, I'll have your clothes washed. I have something a little more appropriate for you in the meanwhile, if that pleases you?" 

It pleases him so much that Link immediately starts undressing until he's stark naked in front of the zora. He can't stand those rags anymore, smelling of death and sweat and rotten mud. Just being naked already feels better. Rolling his clothes in a messy bundle, he hands them to Sidon. Who doesn't take them. Who stares at Link instead, with such an odd expression on his face that the hylian can't help but laugh. So he's naked! He feels a little wicked for it, but anyway most zora are by hylian standards, and he doesn't gawk like that. He pushes his dirty clothes into Sidon's arms, and laughs again as he jumps into the narrow pool. 

It's good to laugh. 

Sidon lingers a few more seconds, still staring, still that odd expression on his face. But before it can become awkward, he quickly leaves the room. He does return after a few minutes to give Link some tin pots to help him wash off the grim in his hair, but this time he very pointedly doesn't look at Link. It's even funnier and Link wishes he could tease him for being a prude. 

When he's done washing, Link is a bright pink from all the scrubbing while the water is a repulsive dark grey. Maybe he should try washing more often. It feels so good to be clean. 

It feel good to tease a friend, too. And since Sidon never brought him new clothes, he'll have to see Link naked again. It’s hard to keep a neutral face as he walks back into the prince's room, but so worth it when the poor zora absolutely _panics_ at the sight of him. 

"You're! Yes, good! Something for you on the table! Please wear it! _It'sapresent_!" 

Barely containing more laughter, Link goes to check his new outfit. His amusement is quickly replaced by awe, and he turns to Sidon for a confirmation of some sort. Surely this can't be for him? It's gorgeous, made of a blue fabric he can't recognise and adorned with strong but delicate silver. It must be worth ten times everything he own. But Sidon is still refusing to look at him, hiding his face behind his hands even, and there's nothing else in the room that Link could conceivably wear. 

He'll have to put it on. 

It's not as easy as it looks. The fabric stretches and clings to his skin, the silver parts get in the way. Sensing his troubles, Sidon overcomes his embarrassment. It's his turn to chuckle now, but he doesn't say anything and just comes closer, helps Link dress. Unlike the hylian, Sidon knows exactly how all the parts work together. He explains everything as he goes so Link can manage on his own next time. He even help pull Link's wet hair out of his face, clawed hand oddly gentle as he does so. 

'Thank you', Link signs as him.

Sidon only nods. He's silent as he gazes at Link, a distant expression on his face. No, not distant. Sad. 

"This suits you perfectly, my friend," Sidon sighs. "I knew it would of course. She was so skilled in all she did..." 

Link tints his head. She? 

Sidon sighs again. 

"My dear friend, before we go out I feel I must explain what this armour is exactly. You might remember last night my father said you would be given our set of Zora Armour?" 

A nod. Hard to forget. That was what had made Muzu so furious. 

"This armour is not just a protection. It is tradition for daughters of the royal family to craft such an armour for their beloved. Accepting it means accepting an engagement. This one here was made by my sister and as you can see..." Another sigh, heavier than the others. "You might have noticed hylians and zora are differently shaped. And yet this fits you so perfectly." 

For a second, Link stares blankly. It's clear Sidon is trying to make a point. Something serious. Something about his sister. Something about engagements. 

Dorephan's distress that Link can't remember Mipha. Very close friends. A set of armour as an engagement present. Sidon's sadness. 

Panic grips him again. 

Did he _love_ Mipha? Were they engaged? About to be? 

He doesn't want that. The thought is so wrong it makes him sick. He killed her. His failure killed her. He doesn't want to have loved her. Doesn't want the armour. Doesn't want anything of hers, not if they were in love, not if he killed her. His shaking fingers try to open the clasps to he can remove the armour but it's hard, and he can't breathe. 

Mipha deserved better than the fate he forced upon her. Deserved better than him. Deserved someone who'd remember her. Her kindness. Her smile. 

He can see her smile in his mind. Shy and soft and tender. And her frown... Her frown when she healed him. Scolded him. 

For a second, Link can see her. A flashing image being his eyelids. Mipha smaller than him, the two of them sitting on Vah Ruta. She's healing him and he's... Grateful. He liked her, so much. Feels it in everything he is. Mipha so dear to him. But not dear enough. He let her pilot. He let her die. He did not return her love. 

The second passes. The image fades and he's in Sidon's room again, his hands locked onto the neck of his armour, frozen in the attempt to remove it. 

A hand on his cheek. Gentle. And his name being called, just as gentle. 

He looks up and sees Sidon's worry. Sidon who has been so kind and doesn't know Link did not love Mipha the way he should have. 

"Everything is fine," the zora soothes him. "You do not have to wear it. She intended it to be a present, not a burden. We will find you something else to wear. Everything is fine." 

That's a lie. Nothing is fine. Nothing ever was.

Link is a liar and a coward and he killed her. 

Nothing can ever be fine. 

* * *

They do not visit Zora's Domain that day. 

Once Link has calmed enough to handle it, Sidon helps him remove the armour. Gives him a cloak to hide himself until something better can be found. He's sent someone to find hylian clothes and hopefully, that will take less time than when they needed to look for a full hylian. 

With that settled, Sidon sits them both on a low sofa, gently explains to Link that while the armour is an engagement present, Mipha never did give it to him. She wanted to wait for the right moment. 

Then, with some hesitation, he adds: "But perhaps she only told herself that. Perhaps she felt for the two of you... There never would be a right moment. I remember something changing after the Divine Beasts were uncovered. She never did work as assiduously on the armour after that, though she still finished it. "

It triggers something in Link to hear that. Mipha's voice. Sad. Sorry. _You've changed_. 

Maybe she knew however much he cared for her, it wasn't the way she would have preferred. 

He's sorry he couldn't be the man she needed. 

"She would not want to see you sad, dear friend," Sidon assures him. "You were precious to her and she would want your happiness." 

Link shakes his head. Happiness? Him? When he doomed so many? He's got about as much right to be happy as Ganon does. 

Sidon clicks his tongue, a frown on his face. 

"My dear friend, this just won't do. I think what you need is a distraction, and I have just the right thing in mind. Surely, you would enjoy learning more of our sign language?" 

_No_ , Link thinks, petulant as a child. But also, yes. It's not about enjoying it. It's about a need. He'll go mad if he stays stuck inside his head, without a way to share anything. And he cannot afford to go mad. People are counting on him. He can't fail again. 

So that's their day. Sidon teaches. Link makes desperate efforts to learn everything he can, pushing himself to his limit. When night comes, Link is so exhausted that Sidon half carries him back to the inn. 

He dreams that night, and that's nothing unusual. What's odd is come morning he remembers fragments of it. Not much. Not enough. But it's the first time that happens. 

And what he remembers of the dream is this: Mipha, smiling, sad. A thought of his, frantic: _she knows_. Terror. Relief. Affection. Acceptance. And that's it.

He doesn't tell Sidon about that dream. As the day passes, he even half forgets about it because they're too busy. They do visit the Domain this time. Looking for Muzu. Sidon showing off his home, the talent of his people. Link practising the signs he's learned so far and discovering new ones. 

They don't find Muzu but it's a good day. 

* * *

It's the same the day after. And the one after. A week passes and Link feels... Content. He can somewhat talk now. Not well, but he's not just pointing and shaking his head when he wants something and it makes him feel alive in a way he wasn't before. He also spends almost all of his time with Sidon who _wants_ to have him around. Who talks to him and never minds his endless questions. Who introduces him to other zora. Young ones who don't assault him. Cooks who share some if their knowledge with him and compliment him. 

He loves Zora's Domain. 

But there's things he can't ignore. The rain. The way everyone always glances at the reservoir if it's in sight. The cries of Vah Ruta, so much like those of a wounded beast. 

So one night, as Sidon accompanies him back to the inn, Link asks him if Muzu is really the only one who knows where to get shock arrows. 

"I fear yes," the prince sighs. "No store here is allowed to sell them, they are far too deadly to us. I think Muzu knows someone outside our kingdom who makes them, and that he bought a stash of them, but where he hid them..." 

'Monsters?' 

"With the heavy rains, it's as dangerous for them as for whoever they would target so they avoid them. I've heard the Lynel on Ploymus Mountain does use them, but no one truly knows. No zora ever went on its territory and lived. But worry not, dear friend! Sooner or later Muzu will have to return, and the two of us will work together to appease the Divine Beast!"

Link smiles. Tries to. But his eyes are on the reservoir. 

When he's alone in his room, he checks the sheikah slate for the Ploymus Mountain that Sidon mentioned. It is not so far. High up, but not impossible to reach. 

Moments later Link leaves the inn, geared up for a quick expedition. He'll get those arrows, he'll save this Domain that's so good to him. And if any monster tries to stop him, he'll make quick work of it. He doesn't know what a _lynel_ is, but it can't be much worse than a moblin and he's defeated a few of those. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. me, not knowing anything about Lynel except they're kinda tough and I read a very hot fic about Link hooking up with one: how hard can it be to get those arrows? I've killed at least one Moblin already, it's gonna be fine I can handle anything!  
> the game: >:3c  
> 2\. Taking liberties with Muzu because he's a fantasy racist asshole I don't want in my fic anyway  
> 3\. Link is very, very gay but so is Sidon ahaha


	4. What lurks in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of his fight with the Lynel, Link discovers a few things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for: homophobia (mentioned, plus rapid but somewhat graphic mentions of homophobic crimes)  
> yeah it's a fun one for Link :D

Link makes it back to Zora's Domain. He's not sure how. He's not sure he'll survive this. He's losing too much blood and he's dizzy and nauseous and so cold. 

Got the arrows though. Many of them.

If he dies, the next hylian Sidon finds will have weapons to help him calm Vah Ruta. 

If he dies. 

When he dies. 

He's going to die now. 

He collapses after a few steps on the bridge to the Domain. He's cold. Doesn't really hurt anymore though. And he got the arrows. Some clenched in his hand, the one he can still use. Last ones he could grab. The rest in his pack. Wishes he had the strength to take them out. What if the zora don’t go through his things. Too polite. Too kind. 

Can't move though. Can barely breathe. Hope they're found. 

A voice, calling his name. 

The cold. 

Darkness. 

He's died again. 

* * *

This time when Link wakes up he remembers. 

Or more exactly, he doesn't forget again. He can go through his list without too much trouble. 

His name is Link. He's handy in a fight. He has a knack for cooking. He doesn't like the cold. He loves flying. He's curious. Prince Sidon is his friend. 

He pauses. Thinks. He's tempted to add _reckless_ to his list. Doesn't. He _needed_ to get those arrows. For Hyrule. For the zora. For _Sidon_. And he's not dead, so he wasn't so reckless. There. That's decided. Not reckless after all. 

With this inner debate settled, Link opens his eyes. They have trouble focusing on anything, but he recognise the blue glow of Zora's Domain. Safe. Not a room he knows though. Worrying. How long was he out? Does Sidon know? Link hopes not. He wanted to surprise the prince with the arrows. Wanted a triumphant return. To _finally_ act how a hero should. Not this time. 

He needs to be a hero though. It's why he's there. And he has the arrows. Vah Ruta awaits. Link's rested long enough. 

His body disagrees. He's not in pain, but he feels heavy. Sluggish. _Hungry_. That last one he wants to ignore. He can go without food for a little bit if it's needed, though he's never felt such hunger before. With an immense effort of will, he ignores the rest too and manages to roll on his side. 

There's a shout, a curse, and Link's quickly pushed to lay on his back again. Before he can protest, he's made to drink something foul.

He blinks. 

The light changes. It's brighter. His eyes are a little more focused. His body a little less heavy. If he turns his head, he can see two zora. 

Sidon.

He wants to call the prince's name, but of course not a sound comes out. He tries instead to wave his arm to get his attention and with some effort does manage. It's the other zora who notices. An old one. 

"Well, our patient is awake again and moving," the old zora grumbles, walking closer. "And how is this young idiot feeling today? Much pain?" 

Link shakes his head. He just feels heavy. 

"Nonsense, you shouldn't even be alive. A lynel! How reckless..." 

Link rolls his eyes. He's already established he's not reckless, or else he'd be dead. 

"I'm sure you're quite proud of yourself, yes. Why, if princess Zelda were here to see this, she'd let you know how foolish you were! You forget Lady Mipha can't help you anymore!" 

Link winces. Failure hurts more than any wounds he might have. 

"Let him be, Kapson," Sidon orders, joining them. "Can he eat, you think?" 

"Certainly, if someone feeds him. And _I_ will not. I have other matters to attend. Do it if you please, and then some more of that potion so he does nothing stupid." 

No one asks Link if he's hungry. He is of course, famished even, but he'd like to be asked. Instead he's hauled into a sitting position, resting against pillows, and spoon-fed a light soup that feels both too much and not enough. 

Sidon is silent, and doesn't smile. He barely even looks at Link, until the hylian pushes away the spoon and asks him what's wrong. A deep breath. Sidon still doesn't look at him. 

"My dear Link, I... At the risk of seeming quite ungrateful, I wish you had not done the things you have done. It was... too dangerous." 

Of course it was. Otherwise they wouldn't have needed Link. 

'Arrows' he signs. 

"We would have found another way. Muzu was hiding, but he would have come forward even without your foolish expedition." 

'Arrows. I'm fine.' 

Now Sidon looks at him. A terrifying glare, something that belongs on a wild beast rather than on the kind prince. 

"You were _dead_ when Dunma and Rivan found you," he says, cold and angry and nothing like what Link has grown to expect of him. "And I cannot blame their lack of knowledge in hylian anatomy, because I was one of the first to hear their shouts and I also felt your chest being still. Your heart resumed beating only shortly before Kapson arrived. You were almost lost to us, to _me_ and for what? Arrows?" 

'Arrows,' Link retorts, unsure what to make of Sidon's tale. All he does know is that they needed those arrows. And what's so different between confronting a monster of flesh and one of metal? Sidon can't scold him for going after that lynel when he's perfectly fine sending him to calm the gigantic Divine Beast. 

"At least could you not have _told_ me? I would have told you more about the lynel. I would have come with you to..." 

Link quickly presses a hand to Sidon's mouth to silence him. Just the thought of it. The Prince, anywhere near that monster. Panic rises in him. 

'Shock,' he signs, unsure how else to say that. He needs more words. He needs to learn more. As soon as Sidon stops being ridiculous, he'll start learning again. 'Zora danger.' 

Sidon's eyes soften as he pushes away Link's hand. 

"And you think I would not face danger side by side with you, my friend? You are dear to me and I would gladly fight at your side."

It's different though, and Link doesn’t have enough words to say it. It's okay if he gets hurt. That's what's needed. That's what he's for. But Sidon is important and if something happened to him... 

He tries to explain that. Points at Sidon, signs good. Points at himself, shrugs. 

"Are you saying that you, my friend, Hero of Hyrule, Champion of the Goddess, yielder of the Sword that Seals Darkness, you who have faced Calamity Ganon and his army of guardians... You are somehow of a lesser importance than _me_ ?" 

Glad he managed to make his point, Link nods. Sidon lets out a puff of laughter, looking away from the hylian again. 

"My friend, I love you dearly but you are a fool. You are our hope, Hyrule's hope, and while I know we are all asking so much of you, when you are still recovering from your previous encounter with the Calamity... I also know, without a shadow of a doubt, that you can accomplish everything fate is asking of you."

Turning his gold eyes to Link once more, Sidon pushes some hair out of his face, gently. Tenderly even, though Link pushes that dangerous thought away. 

"I fear my dear friend that you have little faith in yourself. But do you believe in me?"

Link nods. Sidon's hand is resting on his cheek now. He likes it. He knows he shouldn't. 

"I am glad to hear it," Sidon chuckles. "And if you believe in me, then I want you to believe in my faith in you too, my absolute certainty that you can save Hyrule."

Heat creeps up Link's face. It's too much. Sidon's words, his eyes on him, the touch of his hand. He wants... He wants _something_. He wants for this moment to freeze and last forever. This is what happiness is for him. Sidon's trust. Sidon's touch. Sidon's closeness. _Sidon_. 

He's never felt like that before. 

He has felt like that before. 

Panic seizes him. A dreadful impression that he shouldn't feel whatever he's feeling for Sidon. It's forbidden. It's _wrong_. And if Sidon discovers it, he will hate Link. 

Men do not enjoy it when another man likes them too much. 

It's Sidon who touched him though. Sidon who stares at him even now, his big golden eyes so full of worry. If it's wrong, would Sidon do it?

"Take time to think about this, dear friend," the zora pleads, stroking Link's cheek with his thumb, so gentle it feels like his chest will break and cave in. "For now, perhaps I should give you that potion and let you rest." 

He stands up. Link wishes he'd dared grab the zora's wrist, keep him close. But that new fear he's discovered stopped him in time. Men do not want to be liked by other men. Men do not want other men to like one another. Men will kill the men who like other men, if given the chance. Otherwise they'll give them a beating. Link gets a dreadful certitude in that moment: he's learned that the hard way.

And he doesn't want to know if Sidon would be the sort to only kick his face, or if he'd go for the kill. So he's grateful when the potion puts him to sleep once more. 

* * *

By the time he wakes up again, Link is almost fully back to normal. Kapson yelps when he sees the hylian sit up and leave his bed. That how Link discovers it's only been two days since his return to Zora's Domain. He should not be standing so soon, Kapson grumbles. Shouldn't even be _alive_. 

That's a fact Link is starts to understand when he's shown the large wounds left on him by the lynel. They're raw and red, claws on his torso, round marks surrounded by webs of thin scars where the shock arrows hit him. He should still be fighting for his life, and instead he's just... _Hungry_. 

Reluctantly, Kapson allows him to get dressed. After that there's no stopping Link. He's going to find something to eat, something more consistent than the clear, tepid broth Kapson is trying to offer him. The old zora meekly tries to stop him, but it's clear he doesn't care enough to put any real effort into it. 

Leaving his convalescent room, Link finds himself in a part of Zora's Domain that isn't so familiar to him. He might have passed there once with Sidon, but if that's the case he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. It doesn't overly worry him. He's been alone in an unknown place before, and after the lynel, even meeting Muzu or Trello wouldn't bother him so much. 

Instead, after a few minutes of walking he stumbles upon Dunma and a group of her friends. They are shocked to see him up and about already, worry about his health, laugh when he signs an emphatic hungry with a dramatic face. 

"Let's take him to the Sapphire Crown!" someone suggests. "Let's get a feast for our hero!" 

The idea is met by general agreement. Links gets pulled along by the group, everyone trying to describe what their favourite dish is at that place and explaining why that's the one he should try and no other. The only quiet person is Dunma, who eyes Link with suspicion, as if he might collapse or disappear any second. It was her father and her who found him, Sidon had said. His heart wasn't beating. Link will have to apologise for scaring her. 

The Sapphire Crown is a more expensive looking place than Link would have ever entered on his own. They are seated at a large table that is soon covered in delicacies, and have a view on the high cliffs around the Domain. Even under the heavy rain, it's a beautiful sight, spoiled only by the occasional cries of Vah Ruta. Not that Link can really look around. He's too busy stuffing his face as if he hadn't eaten in weeks, and answering the zora's questions. Did he really fight a lynel? How big? How far does it live? Is it dead? How did Link manage to escape it then? Will he really try to calm the Divine Beast? And what's it like, being friend with Prince Sidon? 

Some questions are hard to answer with his limited knowledge of signs. There's a good amount of pantomime involved every time. Link is embarrassed at first, but the zora don't mind having to guess. For them it makes for a fun game, and once they understand what he means they're only too happy to show him how he could say it. 

At some point, drinks are ordered. They have a strong taste, and Link is halfway through his second glass when he faintly remembers the concept of alcohol. It's a small relief that no matter what he won't be able to say anything he shouldn't 

Others aren't so lucky. It appears zora like a good drink but don't handle it so well. One in particular, Tottika, starts whining about how he wishes he'd be a legendary hero too, just so he could become friend with Sidon. 

"What, you wish you'd have to go fight a lynel?" Dunma snaps dryly. "You can't even figure out how to hold a spear, that'd be funny to see." 

"I'd fight a lynel for him. I'd fight ten!" 

They all laugh. Dunma catches Link's eyes and smiles. 

"He _thinks_ he's in love with Sidon," she explains with a puff of laughter. "And what's worse, he thinks he has a chance because Sidon said something nice to him once or twice." 

"He's nice to everyone," someone complains. "Doesn't he know how frustrating that gets when everyone wants a piece of him?"

"But that's why he's so _great_ ," Tottika whines. "And I'll make him notice me someday and we'll marry and adopt two kids and you'll all be sorry you weren't nicer to me." 

Laughter again. Link doesn't join in. Cannot. He's not eating anymore but there's still that feeling of something caught in his throat. It's that fear creeping up again, the one he's realised the day before. Men cannot like men. Tottika is definitely a man. And he's speaking of something like that so openly, so shamelessly. 

Which of his friends will push him in the stairs once they leave the Sapphire Crown? Which one will punch him? Will they make Link take part in it, to prove he too knows how sick Tottika is, to prove he'd never have those same feelings?

He doesn't realise he's trembling until Dunma put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. She's quick to make an excuse for him and pulls him away from the table, onto a balcony where they're alone and he can start breathing again, sitting down with his back to the railings. She doesn't say anything at first, letting him calm down. He's planning an excuse already. Say it's the food. That he ate too much, too fast, that maybe he hadn't recovered as much as he'd thought. 

"My father used to hang out with hylians a lot, back in his youth," Dunma says, looking in the distance. "That's how he knew you. He'd made a few friends. But then they figured he was engaged to my other father and... Things got ugly." 

Link curls up, gathers his knees to his chest. 

"He said you'd shown up and saved his hide that day. He was really scared his friends were going to kill him, but you came and you told them that zora were different. Father said there was a brutal fight, but you two won. And after that... After that, a lot of zora didn't really trust hylians anymore."

Link tries to remember that day. If he could remember Mipha, maybe he can remember this too? But his mind is blank. All he gets is a vague relief that he dared go against the pressure of his own kind, that he did the right thing. If his past self felt that same fear that cripples him now, it can't have been easy. 

There's another moment of silence before Dunma sits down next to Link, close enough their shoulders touch. He finds he doesn't mind it with her, just as he doesn't mind when Sidon touches him now. 

"I don't know if hylians still have those same ideas about how things should be, but here we don't," she says gently. "I thought you should know that."

Link nods. It's something he needed to hear. It doesn't make all the fear go away, but now he won't have to worry if Sidon would kill him for the crime of enjoying his company too much. On the contrary, liking Sidon seems like the hobby of all zora, and who is he to blame them? 

'Friends?' he ask Dunma, motioning between the two of them. 

She smiles and nods, signing back the word at him. Link too smiles, the fear defeated for now. It's good to have friends, and not have to hide from them.

They stay sitting like this for a while, until they hear a commotion inside the restaurant. Out of habit Link jumps to his feet, grabbing for a weapon he doesn't have, before he realise the screams he's hearing are of excitement, not fear. The reason for that becomes clear when Sidon runs onto the balcony, eyes frantic until he spots Link. Then it's a rush and next thing he knows Link's feet have left the ground because Sidon picked him up, holds him close to his heart. 

"There you are! You had me worried, my friend! Kapson could not tell me where you had gone, and you had not returned at the inn, I feared you might have decided to... But here you are! Why did you leave this way?" 

Link has to hold onto Sidon's shoulders if he doesn't want to slide down. He also does it because it feels nice, and in this split second he's not scared of something feeling nice. It means he can't answer though, so Dunma comes to his rescue. 

"He said he was hungry, so we took him here to celebrate his great feat," she explains. "We _absolutely_ thought he had permission to be out, or we would never have let him wander around of course." 

That's a lie. Link made a very funny impression of Kapson and how unhappy he was with his patient’s leaving. Maybe she feels he has less to risk in taking the blame. She is a royal guard, as are several of the others. They can't anger their boss. 

"My dear Link, you are a true wonder," Sidon chuckles, finally putting him down. "Two days after almost dying to a lynel and your only worry is food? Amazing! And are you sated now, my friend?" 

Link grimaces, shakes his head. He's eaten so much, but he's already starting to feel hungry again. Sidon laughs. 

"Then let us remedy that, dear friend! I am sure we can bring you to satiety!" 

That is met by some happy shouting from the other zora, all too ready to spend a moment with Sidon. They start arguing who gets to sit near the prince, who gets to fill a glass for him, and Link can't help a laugh when Tottika tries to beg a very uncomfortable Sidon to sit near him. Next to him Dunma chuckles, and bends down toward Link with a mischievous smile. 

"You know, he's _friendly_ with everyone," she whispers. "But I haven't often heard him call someone his _friend_. A little something to think about, hm?" 

The knowing glint in her eyes, and the encouraging way she pats Link's shoulder leave him confused. What's that even supposed to _mean_? He doesn't get to ponder on it. When he's too slow to join the party, Sidon returns to grab his wrist, eyes questioning if that contact is acceptable, ready to let go if it's not. Link is only too happy to follow him. 

Tottika gets his wish of sitting next to Sidon. But it's Link, on the other side of him, who gets all his attention. 

* * *

It was cute at first, the way Link couldn't stop eating. It's less cute when it lasts for days, his body desperately needing fuel after his impossible recovery. For three more days, his every occupations are frequently cut off by the need to eat something. And it's a pain because Link has so much to do. He wants to train and improve his aim with the bow, so every one of his shock arrows will count. He wants to learn more sign language. He wants to hear all that is known about Vah Ruta, so he can figure out how to reclaim it. 

The entire time Sidon is there at his side, helping however he can. They come up with a plan together, one they'll put in action once Link's body is back under control. It's a foolish plan, and Link can't see how that's so much better than when he went to face the lynel alone... Except it _is_ better, because he won't be alone this time. 

By the fourth day, Link's metabolism is normal again. If he could, he'd go after Vah Ruta that very day. Sidon convinces him otherwise, argues another day of rest won't hurt. Link knows he should push and ask to go now, but a selfish part of him makes him agree. It means more time with Sidon after all, while after he subdues the Divine Beast... Will he even get another chance to see the Prince after that? If he frees Vah Ruta that still leaves three more of the giants, then Calamity Ganon, and after... There will be nothing for him after that, even if he succeeds.

So this final day together is to be treasured. Link only trains a little before they go hang out in Sidon's rooms. They practice sign language, talk about their lives. Sitting on the low sofa, Link asks about Sidon's scar and when he hears the story behind it, he makes it clear Sidon had absolutely _no right_ to be angry at him for the lynel. 

"Well, I certainly did not intend for it to swallow me!" Sidon protests with dignity, before wincing. "And I suppose you would say you did not intend to get hurt either, then." 

Link nods, grinning widely. 

"Duty is a heavy burden," Sidon sighs. "I do regret telling you this, if it means you will feel justified in your recklessness. I know how short our acquaintance has been, but you are my dearest friend and the thought of losing you is a torture." He puts a hand on Link shoulder. After a second of hesitation, the hand moves to cup the hylian's cheek. "I know you are here only for Vah Ruta, dearest, but I do hope you have found my constant company not too unwelcome." 

Link's cheeks are burning so hot it must scald Sidon's hand. The words tug at his heart and he hurries to sign the word friend to reassure Sidon he's just as dear to him. It is so good to be able to say that and not be afraid. 

"My dearest friend," Sidon says, smiling, before bending down so the underside of his forehead touches Link's. "Is this... Do you want this too, my dearest?" he whispers, his voice wavering. "If I misunderstood..." 

Link shakes his head slightly, careful not to lose that contact. It's pleasant, and he does enjoy it. He doesn't mind being touched by Sidon, rather likes it in fact. And this feels intimate in a way he can't explain. He can feel Sidon's entire frame relax in an instant. The hand on his cheek caresses his skin, and Sidon's other arm pull him closer. Link's arms find their way around the zora's neck, wanting to be closer, feeling his body burning with a fire he's not sure he understands, although some deep instinct tells him he's felt like this before, that it's nothing to be scared of. Not with someone he can trust. Not with Sidon. 

It's that same instinct that has him pressing his lips against Sidon's. He feels clumsy doing it, unsure how to proceed with that. Besides the zora doesn't really react to the gesture, only smiling against Link's lips and making a surprised sound. Perhaps his instinct was wrong then. It doesn't really matter when Sidon starts petting his hair, which Link is pleasantly surprised to discover he enjoys. 

It is a nice evening. It is another moment spent with Sidon that Link wishes would never end. 


	5. A tree's shade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link faces the Divine Beast, but must also face some of his fears (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for: homophobia (discussed only), some boys getting naughty

It was easier than Link had thought, getting inside Vah Ruta. With Sidon to help him, he feels he can do anything. He doesn't even mind that he has to wear the armor Mipha had created for him. 

He does care when he gets inside the Divine Beast, and Mipha is there to welcome him. It's her voice only at first, but even that is mortifying. He doesn't want her to see him. Doesn't want her to realise he might as well be a stranger now. 

He needs not have been afraid. When it's over, when the Waterblight is defeated and her spirit is free, Mipha appears before him. She smiles, and there's none of the sadness that lingered on his few memories of her. 

"It suits you," she says, pointing at the armour. "I suppose... They must have explained to you what it was meant to be, haven't they? I felt so foolish after I realised... But then I thought you might still have use of it. I still wanted to gift it to you, a present from one friend to another. You do not mind?"

Link can only shake his head. It's odd to see her. It makes him feel protective, and yet in awe of her, of the strength he knows she's hiding. He wishes he could spend more time with her, knows it's something he's often wished for. 

"I am sorry I could not better defend Vah Ruta," she sighs, her hand lingering on the controls. "It was my duty and I failed you. But never again. When you confront Calamity Ganon again, Vah Ruta and I will be at your side. The others too. I'm sure they cannot wait for you to return to them. I know we _all_ missed you." 

She smiles as she says that and winks at him. Link wants to ask her what she means, but before he can move his hands a blue light surrounds him and sends him away from Vah Ruta. 

With Sidon at his side, they watch the freed Divine Beast leave the reservoir under a clear sky and make his way to a high peak, where it takes aim at Hyrule Castle. 

"Mipha is there!" Sidon exclaims, tears instantly coming to his eyes. "Do you see her, dearest? It is far and she is small, but I can see her! Is she still alive then, like you?" 

It breaks Link's heart to shake his head. He doesn't think she's alive. Doesn't think she's a ghost either though. She felt like something else entirely. For a moment Sidon's smile disappears. When it returns, it is more subdued than before. 

"At least she is free thanks to you, my dearest. I can never thank you enough for that, nor for saving my people." 

'You're welcome,' Link signs. What he wants to say is that Sidon doesn't need to thank him, that this whole situation is his fault to begin with and he's only fixing his own mistakes... But ' _you're welcome_ ' is as close as he can get. 

Sidon does it again. That thing where he pulls Link close and presses their forehead together. He's done it a few more times the night before, and again that morning before they set out to free Vah Ruta. Every time he does it, Link gets that urge to press their lips together, but he's resisted it each time. It's nothing but a silly impulse. 

"Let's go tell me father the good news, my dearest," Sidon suggests. "He will be delighted, I am sure!" 

* * *

King Dorephan is delighted indeed, until Sidon announces that he intends to follow Link on his journey to free the other Divine Beasts. Hard to say who's more surprised between the king and Link. 

The answer is Muzu, who must regret having finally come out of hiding because he storms out again, cursing Link and all hylians. 

"I cannot say I blame him for that reaction," Dorephan says. "I too am grateful to Link, but I do not know how much help you can give him. This burden is his..." 

"And he is my dear friend, father. I will not be parted from him, not unless you should absolutely forbid it. Would you be so cruel as to do that?" 

The King doesn't answer, eyeing the two youngsters. As if in response to a silent question, Sidon wraps one arm around Link's shoulders, pulling him closer. Link is confused but welcomes it, puts his own arm around the prince's waist. They are friends, comrades in arms, and while he wishes Sidon had asked before, he'd be endlessly grateful to have him at his side for the rest of his quest. 

Dorephan sighs, defeated. "Do as you please, so long as you return to me alive and well. And you, Link... I only have one child left. Do not let him share his sister's fate."

It's a plea. It's also a warning. A reminder of Link's failures. He wishes he could say he'll do better this time, that no one will ever die again by his fault, but that would be a lie. He knows too well that he is but a shadow of his former self. Still, with what limited strength he has, he will protect Sidon at the peril of his life. Losing him would kill him more certainly than any monster could. 

* * *

The plains of Hyrule stand before them, almost endless, and they are beautiful. Link has never noticed that until now. Before he could only see a dangerous landscape where he might starve to death if a gang of bokoblin didn't kill him first. Now at last, he notices the many shades of green that no painter could copy, the venerable strength of small woods, the clarity of rivers and pools. Hyrule is an amazing place and if he could, he would spend the rest of his life exploring it with Sidon. 

At the moment, they are making their way to Death Mountain. An ominous name for the equally ominous volcano that Link had hoped to never visit... And of course that is where a Divine Beast is to be found, Sidon tells him. Once that is dealt with, they will aim for Tabantha Frontier and the sinister mechanical bird that flies there. And the last Divine Beast will be somewhere South. They're keeping that one for last, because they don't really know where to find it. Gerudo lands, Sidon believe, but he doesn't know where that would be.

It's Sidon's idea to do things in this order, and while Link doesn't mind, he's still unsure. The closer they get to the volcano, the less it feels like a good place for a zora. Tabantha, on the other hand... He would prefer to go there, but either they go through guardians infested central Hyrule, or they make a detour nearer Death Mountain and then why not free the Beast that resides there? Still, Link dreads the volcano, avoids looking at it. 

The journey is not all fear and worries though. It is wonderful to have a travel companion. Sidon turns out to be as curious as him, especially once they get past zora lands. He’s only left Zora's Domain to go near the sea, so the inner lands are a mystery to him. More than once, they end up making a detour to check out something one of them spotted in the distance. They've discovered some hidden treasures that way, and a few creatures called koroks that Sidon swears he cannot see, though he _can_ smell their unique scent. Other times they stumbles upon a monster camp where they fight for their life, or a shrine Link must conquer alone. Sometimes they find nothing at all, and laughs at themselves for getting lost. 

Nights too are better than when Link was alone. If they can't find a hidden place to rest, they can always take turn standing watch so nothing bad will happen. On luckier nights, when they find a cave or an abandoned farm, they both get a full night of sleep, huddled close together for warmth. Link likes those nights best because he's less likely to have nightmares with Sidon's arms around him. Or if he does, they don't manage to wake him up. Then in the morning Sidon invariably does that forehead touch, and life feels good. 

A few times, they are lucky enough to find a safe place that's near a river. Sidon insists that Link take a chance to wash. He does so gladly each time, which seems to relieve the zora considering the state Link was in when they first met. Link is a little offended, really. It's not that he enjoyed being filthy, it's just that he never had the chance to take care of himself safely. If anything, he loves their time playing in the water, and staying in the sun after to dry. 

Once, as he lays almost naked in the grass after a vigorous play-fight session in the water, he catches Sidon staring at him with an odd expression. It's almost the way he looks at a well roasted fish. When he realises Link has caught him staring, he quickly looks away. He doesn't speak much for the rest of that day, and Link is left to wonder what he's done wrong. 

The next afternoon they spot Foothill Stable, and it's absolutely ridiculous that it took them three weeks. They need to stick to roads better, instead of getting distracted by everything interesting, or Calamity Ganon will never be defeated. Link even wants to avoid the stable, explaining they will just lose more time there. Sidon retorts that they need supplies, which is so damn _reasonable_ that Link can't contest it. He won't go far without a few more arrows, and he’s desperate to have salt in his food once more. 

The stable crew welcomes them warmly, as they would with anyone paying for a bed. Crew and guests are positively fascinated by Sidon who, ever so sociable, is delighted to meet them all. Link abandons him to this and looks around for one of the many merchants that hang around stables.

Today, there's Beedle, who Link has met once before. He's a nice, cheerful fellow, and in those sinister times that makes him pleasant to be around. He has arrows and a variety of other appealing things, so Link has to carefully consider how to spend his money. He must have stayed there far too long, because Sidon comes to join him. 

"What are you thinking of buying, my dearest?" the zora asks, slipping his arm around Link's shoulders. "Oh, I have never seen such fish, where do they come from?" 

The touch, so casual, so normal between them up to that point, makes Link dizzy. He jumps aside, furious that Sidon would touch him that way in public, and signs an emphatic no. He regrets it when he sees the zora's heartbroken expression, but it's too late and Sidon shouldn't have done that because they are in danger now. Beedle _is_ nice, but that doesn't mean anything and they don't know who else could have seen this. Of course Sidon doesn't know, _cannot_ know, but the old fear is taking over Link again and he needs to leave before something happens. 

He does feel bad for leaving Sidon behind, but he still runs away from the stable as fast as he can. 

* * *

It's sunset when Sidon finds him hiding up a tree. He didn't go that far from the stable in the end, because he cannot abandon Sidon, not really, but he needed to feel _safe_. Heights are safe, someone told him in a different life. 

"May I speak to you, Link?" Sidon asks carefully. "I think we need to speak about what happened." 

They do need to. Link would rather not, though. He doesn't move, doesn't come down. Sidon takes it as a permission to stay, and sit down on the ground with his back to the tree. 

"After you left, this hylian merchant asked me how traditional your family was. He told me it was disheartening to him that some people would still judge and condemn others for their inclinations, when so many were lost already. What is that supposed to mean, my... "

He hesitates to finish the pet name. Elects not to. It breaks Link's heart a little, but it's _safer_.

"Link, are you worried what people might think if they know you chose a zora for your lover?" 

The hylian almost falls down from the tree. _Lover_? Since when? 

"Or did I perhaps misunderstand the situation?" Sidon continues, looking up into the branches to try and catch a glimpse of Link. "I believed I had made myself quite clear, yet I realise at present that it might not have been as obvious to you as it would have been to another zora. Still, you never pushed me away whenever I kissed you..." 

Link jumps down to the ground, a few feet from where Sidon sits. They really do need to talk, and he doesn't know how do it. 

'I like you,' he signs first. It's a good start, and it's true. He had no idea Sidon wanted to be his lover, but he has nothing against that idea. Even his terror of being discovered cannot beat how much he likes Sidon. Of all the things he wants to say, it's the easiest one to express. The rest is… harder. 'Hylians are danger. They don't like this.'

"Because I am not hylian also?" 

Link shakes his head. 'Because you are...' He hesitates. What's the sign for man? He improvises and wiggles one finger at the level of his crotch. 

"I am a what? _Oh_!" Sidon's face darkens in embarrassment at the crude gesture. "So if I were a woman, even a zora, it would not be a problem?" 

Link nods. He's sure of that. Almost. Maybe. 

"But why should they care? It does not hurt anyone, my dearest." 

Again, Link struggles with trying to find a way to explain that. It doesn't help he's not sure why it's so bad some men prefer other men. He just knows it's shameful and you have to hide it, or else you might get killed. 

"Come here, Link dearest," Sidon asks, holding his hands out for him. "We are far and no one will see us, won't you come closer?" 

A glance toward the stable confirms it should be safe. Link takes the offered hand expecting to be helped to sit down. Instead he is pulled onto Sidon's lap, strong arms holding him close at the waist, the zora's powerful chest against his back. It's new. It's not unpleasant. 

"I will refrain from showing affection to you where hylians might see if you feel it necessary, my dearest friend. I _do_ wish you had warned me though." 

'Sorry.' 

Sidon hums and nuzzles Link's hair. It's nice to be like this. They will have to keep their distance when they return to the stable, but Link is glad they can get this moment together. Sidon's hand come to his chin and encourages him to lift his head so he can press their foreheads together.

"I do so like kissing you," Sidon sighs. 

Link tears himself from him and frowns, shuffling around so they're face to face. 'What's the sign for it?' 

"For kiss? It's this."

Sidon extends the fingers on both his hands, and makes his fingertips meets at the level of his heart. 

Link presses his forehead to Sidon's. 'kiss?' 

"Yes, excellent!" 

Link shakes his head. 'hylian kiss,' he signs, and briefly puts his lips on Sidon's. Hearing the word had awakened that memory. The zora blinks once, twice, and laughs. 

"So that's why you did that, when I kissed you the first time! It's fascinating! I think I could enjoy it, my dearest. But now I must wonder if you feel anything when I kiss you? For zora it is a very sensitive area of the face, is it so for hylians too?" 

Link shakes his head before trying to explain that he still very much likes it. 

It's familiar though, that conversation. Link has had it before, or one painfully similar. What counts as a kiss, what's a caress, what hurts even if it's meant to feel nice, what is absolutely a mark of affection even though yes, it looks and feels a little stupid. Was it just an idle conversation with a friend, or did he once have a more direct reason to be curious about this? He prays to the Goddess it's the first. It would be less painful. 

"Where are hylians sensitive then? Would you show me, my dearest?" 

Link blushes at the request. At the way Sidon is looking at him. It's the same as the day before when he laid on the grass, except this time the zora doesn't look away. 

Hesitantly, Link points at his lips. Sidon brings a hand to the hylian's face, traces the shape of his lips with his thumb. 

"Where else?" 

Link points at his ears and just the same, Sidon brushes his thumb on one of them. Link can't help a shiver. It does feel nice. He'd forgotten. 

"Where else?" 

'I don't know,' Link lies. There's only one place he can think of, and it's one he's not sure he's ready to be touched. 

"Then may I show you where I might touch you if you were a zora?" 

Link nods. That seem safer. With how differently they kiss, it's possible zora and hylians will be entirely different in everything and he won't embarrass himself. Except the first thing Sidon does is to run his claws on the exposed flesh of Link's neck, and that has him shivering. 

"I like being touched here," Sidon murmurs. "A zora would bite me but I don’t expect you to, and I will not do it to you. Hylian skin is... too fragile, I'm told. Then I might..." his claws follow the collar of Link's shirt, then lower, pressing lightly into the fabric that covers his chest. "Here feels nice. Bites, mostly, but gentler touches are welcome too."

Link puts his hands on Sidon's chest and mirrors the movements, scraping at him with blunt nails. It’s tempting to try and bite, the way the zora's describing, but he'd be too worried about hurting him. Sidon encourages him with a zora kiss, followed by a shy hylian one. 

"After that, I might..." Sidon hesitates. Link can feel his heart beat faster, can see the dark blush on his face. "I know what I would want done to me, but I do not think hylians are made the same. Your... your parts are so odd." 

Link wants to protest his parts are perfectly fine, thanks. At least he does have them, unlike zora who are oddly smooth everywhere. They can go around naked easily: they have nothing to hide.

Guessing his thoughts, Sidon chuckles, some of his nervousness easing away. 

"I suppose to you, we are the odd ones. For zora, everything is safely hidden until it’s... until it is needed. It is very strange to me that hylians are just constantly exposed. I had never believed it until I saw..." he coughs, and looks away. "Do not be mistaken. However strange looking I... I still very much want to touch you. When... If you ever feel like it..." 

Link throws his arms around Sidon's neck and kiss him the hylian way, because that's what feels right just then. This impossible zora, with his kindness and his patience and his damn wonderfulness! Link's still nervous about the whole thing, but the need to touch and be touched is becoming stronger. 

'Show me,' he asks, struggling to keep his hands steady. When Sidon proves too stunned to react, he chuckles and elaborates. 'You show yours, I show mine?'

It's not the most romantic way he could have said that, but it’s effective enough. Sidon nods, looking at Link like he's something rare and precious before one of his hands goes down his body. It's getting dark around them, so Link can't see what's happening as well as he'd like. After some fidgeting on the zora's part though he sees a long appendage come out of a slit somewhere on Sidon's crotch. Or rather, two long thin things, as pale as his underbelly. 

It's not just lust anymore. Link wants to understand how that works, why have _two_ , are they both used at the same time, a billion other things. The only thing stopping him is the hungry noise Sidon cannot stop, the anxious look on his face. Just this once, curiosity will wait. 

His hands are shaking so bad that it’s a little difficult to undo the ties of his trousers. Link does manage though, and after that his half hard cock is exposed. 

"Well, it certainly is different, isn't it?" Sidon manages to joke. "I hope it is not too distasteful to you..." 

Link smiles as reassuringly as he can. It's odd, sure, but that's not such a problem. 

'Can I?' he signs, looking hopefully at Sidon . He's not sure the signs are right, or if they can be used outside a full sentence. It doesn't matter. Sidon understands anyway and nods. 

The zora's cocks are odd to touch. The skin there is smoother than the rest of his body. Warmer too. They also appear to be very sensitive, because Sidon cannot stop making little sounds in the back of his throat as Link explores his body. A few tentative strokes on one have him shivering so hard he might have fallen back without the tree behind him. 

"Can I... I want to... Would you let me..." 

Link nods and, to make a point, guides one of the zora's hands to his cock. It's weird at first to be touched there, especially by a hand so much bigger and more rugged than his own, but Sidon's careful exploration soon has him panting. Something is quickly building in his groin, quicker than he'd care to admit. It feels so good, and he wants Sidon to feel the same, tries to coax more noises and shivers out of the zora. They touch each other and kiss both ways until one of them cries out, the other not far behind.

When it's over, Sidon pulls Link closer on his lap and holds him tight, nuzzling his hair in silence. Night has fallen now, the air is getting colder. Link doesn't care. Doesn't want to move. He could happily live here in Sidon's arms, nothing but the two of them. 

It does eventually gets too cold to be outside though, and there's an overall stickiness Link isn't too fond of. They try their best to wipe their stained hands in the grass, praying there'll be something better to clean themselves at the stable. 

Nobody bats an eye at them when they enter the stable. It's not so odd for guests to come and go, and no one cares as long as they've paid for their bed. Almost everyone has already gone to sleep anyway, save Beedle who sits in a corner, trying to assess his stocks. He looks up when Link and Sidon come in, throwing them a wink and a quick smile before going back to his own business. 

There are cruel people in the world, but Beedle isn't one of them and Link feels silly for misjudging him so bad earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Shark dicks yay. Still debating if I'm going for sexy shark dicks (both fully functional at the same time) or biology shark dicks (only one is really used at a time) so if you have an opinion don't hesitate because that will come up again  
> 2\. Beedle is a Good Person and I will fight you if you disagree  
> 3\. The distances and times needed to get places are probably all fucked up because I'm bad at this  
> 4\. Thanks a ton to Your_Mother/veraverorum for supporting me and helping me with all the sex scenes in this fic because lol I suck at those


	6. Feel the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vah Rudania awaits. But first Link has an encounter with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: somewhat graphic violence but it's brief

Death Mountain has not stolen its name. It's a desolate area of red stone and impossible temperature where nothing survives but fire creatures and a handful of hyper adapted animals. It couldn't be further away from the lush wetness of Zorana and Link feels incredibly guilty for dragging Sidon there. 

It doesn't matter that the zora was the one who asked to come. It doesn't matter that Link is so glad to have him around as friend and as lover. The volcano is a hostile place, and he'd rather see Sidon somewhere safer. 

That's what Link tries to explain one night, as they camp on the banks of Lake Intenoch. It feels like the last safe place they might encounter, it has water... It would be a good place for Sidon to wait, although Link cannot help but feel he should be less selfish and just send the prince back to the safety of his home. This is his quest, his fate, his failures to correct. Sidon shouldn't have to be involved.

It takes a while for him to make his point with his still limited vocabulary, but Sidon is patient and tries hard to understand. When he finally gets what Link is getting at, he just shakes his head. 

"I will not leave your side unless I absolutely must, my dearest friend. I wish to be at your side through your hardships, and to witness the undoubted triumphs you will encounter." 

'But it's hot!' 

"It is hot for you too,” the zora chuckles. “If you can overcome it, then I shall endeavour to survive it too. You are so dear to me, how could I abandon you?" 

The way Sidon looks at him is so full of open affection that Link has to look away. Sometimes it seems it was easier to not know how deep Sidon's feelings ran, because Link isn't sure he deserves all this. It's too good for someone like him. 

It's too good but Sidon seems to understand some of his fears, especially after their talk at the Stable. He's tried to ask Link for more details about the way hylians might treat them, but didn't seem to mind when Link became too choked up to say anything and just gently dropped the subject. But he doesn't realise how much Link is unfit for his mission. He always speaks as though Link can never fail, and that _hurts_ because it makes the hylian worry about what will happen when Sidon realises he's no great hero. 

"Do not dwell on this now, my dear friend," Sidon insists. "It is a pleasant night and there seem to be no monsters around the lake. Why shouldn't we enjoy this? I have spotted some fish I never saw before, would you attempt cooking them if I caught one?" 

His spirits a little lighter at the thought of cooking, Link nods. They have salt now, and some carrots too. It would be lovely if he could have some rice as well to make for a good, solid dish, but even without it this should be very nice. 

Later, after they've eaten, they lay side by side and Link can almost feel content. He'd gladly fall asleep but Sidon starts nuzzling at his neck and lazily rubbing circle on the hylian's stomach. This too would be very nice, Link decides as he makes a small noise to encourage Sidon's exploration and scraps his nails against the zora's chest. 

He really is glad to have Sidon at his side. 

* * *

But life, Link is starting to realise, is not kind. Not to him. Certainly not to poor Sidon. They left the hot lake early in the morning, and have been walking for two hours at best before the zora has to stop, looking deathly pale. The heat, still somewhat acceptable to Link, has already reached intolerable levels for Sidon. What's worse, the elixirs they've bought at Foothill Stable don't seem to work on him. They'd been warned that it might be the case, since the elixirs are meant for hylians, but it is still a hard blow to their spirits. 

'You go back,' Link demands when they've waited a few minutes and still nothing happens. 'Danger.' 

"I would rather not leave you, dearest," Sidon protests weakly, but even to him it must sound hollow because he sighs, defeated. "At least promise me to be careful, my friend," he insists, taking one of Link’s hands and kissing it. "I know I cannot ask you to stay out of harm's way, for your destiny will not allow it. But do not be reckless, and come back to me whole. Will you promise?" 

Link nods, moving closer to press his forehead against Sidon's chest. It's for the best that they separate a moment, but it still hurts. He hasn't forgotten the loneliness of the early weeks. Can he really bear with that again after discovering how good it is to have a friend? 

But as he steps back and looks up at Sidon's face, Link knows he really must go on his own. His dear friend could never survive closer to the volcano. 

* * *

True to his word, Link is careful, as much as he knows how. He avoids the main road whenever possible, climbing above or below it to avoid the monsters that pepper it. He monitors closely his elixirs so he won't run out. It's a good two days of walk to reach goron city where's he’s sure to find more, as well as information on the Divine Beast. He has more than enough elixirs for that, but it's better to stay safe. He's seen his wooden bow burn just from being exposed to the scorching air. Without the elixirs’ magic, that could be him. 

He almost does reach goron city. He's passed the Southern Mine and chatted with some friendly goron who told him he was close. He can even see the gate up ahead from him and starts rushing towards it. He's careless, but it’s fine because he's never met monsters so close to a settlement before. 

There's a start for everything. 

He hears a powerful sucking noise that alerts him something's wrong. When he turns to find the source of it, something impossibly hard hits him in the face, sending his body flying against the rocky side of the mountain. 

Saying it hurts wouldn't cut it. He can feel his own skull get crushed by the projectile. He's struggling to breathe, a fish out of water. He cannot move even if he wanted to, but the only thing he does want is for the pain to be over. He's going to die there, and Sidon will never know. 

But just as he thinks of Sidon, relief courses through his body. The pain is less intense, disappears after a few seconds. His skull gets back to its normal shape in a process he hopes to never experience again. 

"You are almost there," says Mipha's soft voice. "There is an octorok hidden to your right, but deflect its attacks and you'll be safe." 

For a second she's here in front of him, ethereal and glowing, smiling encouragingly. Before Link can try to say anything, she's gone again. 

There's no time to ponder that mystery. Link can hear the sucking noise again, and this time jumps out of the way barely in time to avoid being hit again. The third time that happens he's ready, using his shield as protection against the stone and sending it right back onto the octorok. It's dead, and _it_ doesn't have a ghostly friend to change that. 

The encounter stays on his mind the whole time he's in goron city. Even as he buys a thick armour of metal and rubber to protect himself against the scorching heat, even as he eats ravenously, torn by the same desperate hunger he's felt after the lynel, even as he tries to gather information on Vah Rudania, much to the confusion of gorons who don’t understand why he doesn’t just talk. He's seen Mipha, felt her presence. She healed him. Some of the zora he’s met told him she once had that gift, but he's surprised death has not put an end to that. 

He's so distracted and careless, he almost falls to his death in one of the lava rivers coursing through the city. _That's_ when Mipha speaks to him again. 

"There are things even I cannot heal. Be careful, Link." 

Link freezes. So she is there, somewhere near him. He wants to speak to her, to ask her so many things. Looking around for a trace of her only makes him look like a madman in front of the few goron present, though at this point they seem to just accept he’s a little odd. Somewhere both close and far, Mipha giggles. 

"Do not worry about me. I am here with you, should you need it. You are not alone, Link. Perhaps when things are quieter, we might speak a little. For now, you must find your way to Vah Rudania. Daruk awaits and so does my poor Sidon. Try that house up there. In our days, Daruk lived there."

Link is only too happy to follow her instructions, and she turns out to be right. The current elder lives there. It takes effort but with enough pointing, he finally understands what Link wants. He even agrees to help if Link only runs a small errand for him. Before long he's meeting Yunobo, who happens to be Daruk's descendant. When the elder turns out too unwell to help, Yunobo and him make up a plan of their own to calm Vah Rudania. 

It's all too obvious though that while Yunobo is a nice, friendly young goron who does his best to help, he'd rather be anywhere else than near the mechanical monster. He is, by his own admission, a bit of a coward. It makes his efforts against Vah Rudania all the more commendable and Link can't help but like him. It also make him miss Sidon and his determined enthusiasm all the more. He can't wait to be done with this and go back to him, to tell him everything he's done, except perhaps the way he somewhat died again, or at least was close to it for a moment. That might count as being reckless, and it’s something Link still doesn’t want to fully admit about himself.

Being inside Vah Rudania is a different experience from Vah Ruta. He does not feel quite so awkward under Daruk's guidance as he did with Mipha. The goron is quiet and a little distant, and while it's clear the finer details of his Divine Beast still escape him somewhat, he tries his best to help Link navigate it. The hylian gets the feeling they might not ever have been particularly close, though they clearly had a cordial relationship and worked together to protect Hyrule. If he’s honest it's a relief to be around someone from his past and not have to deal with emotional expectations. 

The relief is short lived when he has to face the Fireblight that took over Vah Rudania. At this point Link and the Divine Beast have been above the volcano for _hours_ and the heat will not stop rising. He's impossibly thirsty and tired. His armour protects him from the worst of the heat but it's heavier than normal clothes and restricts his movement. The fight against the Blight is a hard one, but against all his expectations it is one he wins without dying, without needing Mipha’s magic.

Daruk is freed. He looks like someone's father, Link thinks, half delirious with exhaustion. He must have been, there's Yunobo to prove that. A blue light surrounds Link, and he's sent back to the ground. Vah Rudania climbs to the very summit of Death Mountain to take aim at Hyrule Castle. Two more Beasts remain. 

Link just misses Sidon so bad. 

Yunobo tries to get him to return to goron city so they can celebrate this victory. The young goron seems excited about what he’s seen of the fight, what he’s contributed to it, and it’s all to obvious he wants everyone to know how he helped stop Vah Rudania. It cannot be easy to leave in the shadow of Daruk.

But kind as the offer is, Link refuses. He can't stand that damn heat anymore, no matter how nice the goron are. He'll go mad if he spends one more moment than necessary inside the heat protective armor. He misses Sidon. He's going back to Lake Intenoch. 

* * *

Sidon is in the hot lake, trying to fish for dinner, when a shadow falls over him. Followed by the actual fall of a half-naked hylian almost right into his arms. 

Link is laughing to himself at the fright he gave his lover, at being somewhere he can describe as cooler, at the sight of his goron armour floating behind him with an octoballon, at how damn exhausted he is. 

“In a good mood I see,” Sidon comments fondly, scooping him up in his arms. “As you should be. You have been amazing, my dearest! I will want to be told everything about it! Did you meet gorons? I’ve always been ever so curious about them…”

Link puts his arms around Sidon's neck, nuzzling his chest. He's safe now, he's home. And while there is so much to talk about, he falls asleep before Sidon has even brought him to their camp, exhausted but happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.sorry this chapter is somewhat shorter. I don't much like that area.  
> 2.I also absolutely hate octoroks in this area. I don't know why it's only those one that give me a lot of troubles...  
> 


	7. Judgment of the heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for some nsfw content, and also a good deal of negativity  
> We're reaching the thematic midway point of the fic so get ready for some changes :D

_He's talking with someone, but their face escapes him. That other person is looking at something he's making, commenting on it. Sneering. But Link doesn't care and keeps working. He knows what he's building isn't pretty, but he knows also it'll work. He's done tests already, and now he's here for a final trial. He just needs to polish the last few details and in a few minutes he'll be ready._

_"I wouldn't call it flying, even if that thing works," his friend notes, mocking but still so clearly interested. "And you're too heavy."_

_Link's not too heavy. When he jumps from the hill, hands firmly grasped onto the handles of his contraption, he gets airborne._

_It's exhilarating._

_It's short also, because this past Link isn't as reckless as his current self. He picked a small hill for his first flight, not the heights of Hyrule Plateau. And soon he’s joined by his friend who can no longer hide he's as excited as Link by this new invention. It will change_ **_everything_ ** _for them._

_"Guess that thing does work when you weight eight apples and a half, eh?"_

_Link rolls his eyes. He's had enough of that attitude so he pounces on his friend, pushes him into the grass. They wrestle and laugh and kiss until they can't breathe. They are happy._

The happiness disappears when Link opens his eyes, leaving only something hollow inside his chest. There's no green grass under blue skies around him. It's night and he's alone in a bed at the Woodland Stable. He's _alone_.

If he weren't alone, if Sidon were holding him, the dream wouldn't have struck him so hard. No, not a dream. A memory. One that filled him with longing. He wishes he knew who the friend of his dream was. At the same time he hopes to never discover it. This man is long dead but in his half-awake state Link feels deep yearning for his touch, for his laugh. He longs for a bound deeper even than what he has now with Sidon. He likes the zora more than words could say, and with time he's sure he'll _love_ him without reserves. 

With the man in his memory, that love was already there, consuming his every thoughts. 

There's no going back to sleep after that. Closing his eyes only makes the heartache and the longing that much stronger. Link gets up and, grabbing the latest in a long series of shoddy swords he picked up along the way, he goes out of the stable to train. The sun has finally come up by the time Sidon finds him in the courtyard. The zora walks up to him, but stop at what they have determined to be an appropriate distance when there's hylians around. 

"Good morning, my dearest," Sidon greets him. "How are you this fine morning?" 

'I'm fine,' Link lies. 'Is it time?' 

"I wanted us to eat something first, and then we may go. Are we still headed for the woods?" 

Link nods. The koroks told him to head there. They won't say why. Just that he _must_. Grandfather is waiting for him. It's a cryptic statement at best, but they've never felt evil to him and if Sidon can't see them it must mean there's some sort of magic about them. It intrigues him. Besides, it’s almost on the way to Tabantha so why not? 

It takes the better of a day to reach the woods. Sidon is as excited as ever at first. As soon as they’re far enough from the stable he's trying to touch Link and kiss him, but the hylian barely responds to it while denying anything is wrong. What else could he say? That he's realised he once had someone dearer to him than Sidon is? That he's scared he will forget the zora one day, just as he's forgotten all about this other man? 

It's late afternoon when then reach the entrance of the woods. They decide it’s safer to camp there for the night and only go in when it's light again. Sidon fishes. Link gathers berries and herbs, cooks for them. They both go to sleep that night, not feeling the need to watch out for monsters when they haven’t seen any around. Link lets Sidon lay behind him and hold him the way they always do. It keeps the dreams at bay. The memories too. 

But Sidon is in the mood for more. He nuzzles at Link's. Runs a clawed hand on Link's shirt. When he tries to get under the fabric, Link grabs his wrist to stop him. He's never done that before, and he knows Sidon will know something is wrong. They've touched each other so many times already since Foothill Stable. Every chance they get, every moment of peace, they can't keep their hands off of each other. Can't get _enough_ of each other, Link burning with near constant desire for his dear friend. 

Was it like that too with the one Link forgot? 

"Link, my dearest, have I made you angry today? Was my behaviour at the stable still too friendly for hylian eyes?"

It'd be easy to lie and say yes. It would avoid a conversation Link doesn't want to have. It would also be needlessly cruel. 

'Tired,' he signs. 'Worried.' 

It's not even a lie that way. He is tired, both from the long walk and from dealing with a life he doesn't remember. And he certainly is worried. What will happen to them, now he knows there was someone else before Sidon? What will happen if he remembers _more_?

"I understand, sweetest. I will let you rest. Who knows what awaits us tomorrow." 

Link sighs, grateful for Sidon's patience even when he won't share his worries.

Still, he hopes sleep will not bring him anymore memories. 

* * *

Hidden inside the woods, they find a korok colony. Hundreds, thousands of them perhaps. What's more Sidon can see them here, and he's absolutely _delighted_ by this fact. Link can't help but smile at seeing his lover crouched on the ground, trying to talk to one of the woodland beings. He's not very successful in that endeavour. The koroks don't speak hylian, yet Link understands them perfectly. They're all saying the same thing as they point to a clearing under the shade of a giant tree: Go see Grandfather. 

When they enter the clearing all Link can see is the sword under the large tree. He _knows_ it. He's seen it before. Held it. It's _his_ and something buried deep inside tells him he must hold it again, feel its power again if he is to be victorious. Link steps on the pedestal, put his hand on the sword's handle. 

Feels nothing. 

That's not right. He's supposed to feel something. There's a voice, he remembers. A will. The sword is his and he belongs to it, but nothing is happening. 

"The sword will test its wielder," a booming voice tells him. "An unsteady heart cannot pull it from the stone." 

Link let's go of the handle and yelps. The tree is speaking. Behind him, Sidon gasps. 

"It has been many years, Link," the tree says, voice deep and so ancient as to be terrifying. "At last you have returned to save the princess who awaits in the castle. Go on, my boy. Take the sword. It alone has the power to seal Calamity Ganon again. But be careful. I sense you are not as you were once. If you do not have the strength needed, the sword may reject you."

Link nods. He's not the hero of a hundred years prior, he knows that too well. He's not as strong, not as wise, probably not as brave either. He's a disappointment to everyone who used to know him a hundred years ago. Still he needs the sword. He knows it in his bones. 

He takes the handle again. Feels nothing. Pulls on it. All he feels is the resistance of the blade refusing to leave the rock, no matter how hard he pulls. He _needs_ that sword. It is a blade like no other, he knows somehow. Without it, Hyrule is doomed because Link alone isn't enough. He cannot save anyone on his own. And yet the sword rejects him.

He is failing again. 

Who knows how long he stayed there, desperately trying to be accepted by a blade that is Hyrule's only hope? After a while Link feels Sidon pull him away from the sword, away from the clearing even. He doesn't resist. By the time he's paying attention again, most of the light around them is coming from strange flowers. It's late. They should eat. He should cook. It's a least one thing he can do. 

Sidon is looking at him as he gathers stones to form a circle around the fire he's preparing. There's worry written all over his face, but he says nothing. Waits for Link to explain what's going on. He can keep waiting. They eat in silence. Link lays down for sleep as soon as he's done with his dinner, and Sidon hesitantly settles behind him, one arm on the hylian's waist. 

"Will you tell me what happened, my dearest? It was almost as though that tree were talking to you, but I could not understood its language. And that sword..." 

Link turns around to face Sidon and kisses his lips. He doesn't want to think about the sword, about Hyrule, about _anything_. He wants to feel something other than the shame of another failure, and Sidon is perfect for that. The only good thing in his life, his friend, his lover, his Sidon. 

The zora is surprised but welcomes the change of mood and pulls Link closer, kissing him the hylian way until they're breathless. It's good but it's not enough. Link can still hear himself thinking, can still feel the pull of the sword. He needs a way to turn off his brain. He needs more of Sidon. 

Link pushes the zora on his back and straddles him. It's new. Sidon looks up at him, golden eyes almost filled up by dark pupils. He likes that. So does Link. To see the tall zora under him, in his power... 

They kiss again and Sidon's hands roam all over Link's body, pulling and pushing at his clothes to undress him. He only stops his efforts when Link distracts him by biting his chest and petting his slit, teasing it until Sidon's cocks are out. 

Link takes a second to look at his lover, flushed and hard and so desperate for his touch. Sidon is gorgeous and the sight of him is almost enough to drown the pull of the sword. Link wants him, needs him. He wants to do things to Sidon he's not sure he even understands. All he knows is nothing they've done so far is enough. He wants more closeness, more of Sidon. 

"My darling, my precious, please," Sidon begs, trying to undo the ties of Link's trousers. "I want you so much."

Link pushes away the hand and frees his cock himself. He needs this control. Just now, just tonight. After spitting in his hand, he takes one of Sidon's cocks and his own, squeezing them together. Under him Sidon shudders and moans, hips thrusting up so hard that Link nearly falls off. 

"Sorry, my darling," Sidon sighs. "My love..." 

Link strokes their cocks together, watching Sidon shiver and moan in abandon, panting himself with his free hand grasping at the zora's chest. He can almost forget the sword. He just needs to focus on the sensations. The friction of skin against skin, helped by spit and precome. The way Sidon is holding onto him like a drowning man. The unashamed sounds the Prince is making, needy whines and amorous pet names. The heat in his groin, building fast.

"My love," Sidon calls for Link. "My dearest, my darling, my love." 

Link lets go of their cocks to grab his neck and pulls him up for a heated kiss so he won't have to hear the tender, undeserved things Sidon call him. They are rutting against each other and it feels great, Link finally forgets about everything around them. There's only Sidon and him, bodies sliding together, hands on his ass encouraging him to push down harder, faster, until Link's thighs burn and he can hardly breathe. Sidon comes first with a strangled cry, his whole body bucking under Link while his hands hold the hylian close. Link follows him almost immediately and collapses on his lover's chest, exhausted. He feels better again. Sidon's caressing his body, humming contently, nuzzling his hair and neck, one hand petting his hair in a soothing gesture.

Then Link feels it again. The pull of the sword. Still there. _Taunting him_. It won't go away until he's proved himself worthy of it. 

* * *

Link waits until he can feel Sidon has fallen asleep under him before he stands, wiping away the traces of their action and putting his clothes back in order. He doesn't want to have to talk. All he wanted was a moment of peace and he couldn't even get _that_. 

He strides back to the clearing, kicking any stones and branches on the way. Why couldn't Sidon make him stop thinking? It almost _worked_ too. If Sidon had been better, if they had kept going a little longer... 

Link stops in front of the sword. 

He wants to go back and lay down with Sidon and feel happy again, but what good would that do? Maybe if it were that lover he's forgotten instead... 

"Do not hurt him." 

Link turns and see Mipha's spirit, frowning at him. Something is different from when he saw her aboard Vah Ruta and on Death Mountain. She's less ethereal somehow, her scales a more vibrant red. 

He wonders if she saw what her brother and him just did. 

"I can... Look away, so to speak," she explains, a touch of red to her cheeks. "There are things I would rather _not_ know. But I do not mind what is happening, so long as the two of you are happy. I can see my brother is. But are you?" 

Link doesn't know. He was happy in zora's domain, at the Foothill stable, at Lake Intenoch. He was happy to have Sidon at his side, a friend and a lover he could trust and count on.

He was happy until he remembered being happier once, half memories spoiling everything he's managed to build since waking up.

Mipha hums and puts one hand on his arm. He can almost feel her if he concentrates, the ghost of a touch.

"Like Zelda when she feared her power would not awaken, then. She lived in a future she could not comprehend, and you live in a past that escapes you. Why not try and enjoy the present instead?" 

Because the present isn't good enough. The only positive in his life is Sidon. The only thing he exists for is to defeat Ganon. There's nothing else to him, just an empty shell that the sword will not accept. 

"If that were true, my brother would not be so attached to you," Mipha protests gently. "He has many suitors in Zora's Domain, yet none ever caught his eye before you. There's more to you than you see, my dear friend. You... You are Link. You are a skilled fighter. You greatly enjoy cooking." 

She looks at him expectantly. How does she even know his litany? But if she thinks it can help, he'll repeat it to himself. 

His name is Link. He's handy in a fight. He has a knack for cooking. He doesn't like the cold. He loves flying. He's curious. Prince Sidon is his friend and lover. People call him reckless. He's scared of not being enough. He's scared of forgetting again. He's scared of everything. He's a coward. 

"Not a coward. It is normal to be afraid. And it is brave of you to face those fears. So have more faith in yourself, just as we have faith in you. Put aside the past, the future. Look at who you are today, what you have today, and take strength in that." 

What he has today. What does he even have but failure? 

He has successes that would make any hero envious, a voice inside tell him. He has survived Calamity Ganon. He has freed two Divine Beasts that, for a hundred years, had been unstoppable. He has Sidon's deep affections which he returns, not matter what he once felt for another. He has determination to set things right again. 

Link takes a deep breath and grab the sword's handle again. He is not the hero of a century before. He doesn't _need_ to be. With what he is now, what he has now, he can free Hyrule. 

The sword comes out of the stone.

Its feels right in his hand, the perfect weight for his strength. When he turns around, Mipha smiles at him before disappearing. 

* * *

In the morning, Link proudly shows the sword to Sidon. He tries his best to explain how important of a weapon it was, and how it has tested him. 

"What an amazing blade!" Sidon exclaims, eyes shining as he admires it. "I am sorry it was so hard for you to obtain, but if you had asked me I would never have doubted you were worthy of it. I know... I know you sometimes feel unsure, my dearest. I hope this extraordinary blade can bring you some comfort." 

The zora smiles brightly, bringing his hand to Link's cheek. Link smiles back, best as he can, and nuzzles that hand.

He's thinking of the night before. Of Mipha, who asked him not to hurt Sidon. Of his doubts about what they have, now he's starting to remember there was another. Of his unfair anger at Sidon when sex couldn't calm his fears. It's a bunch of things he should talk about, because he can't hide them forever. And he will, he swears that he will... But not now. Now he wants to bask in this moment where he feels triumphant, the sword in hand, Sidon against his lips. 

There will be time later for heavy discussions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Man that sword was rough to get. I really wanted to avoid guides for my first playthrough and I just couldn't remember how many hearts I needed, so the sword rejected me a lot lol. But, I don't know, from a story point of view I thought it was kinda cool? As I've mentioned before I had trouble getting used to the game so my Link really wasn't ready I guess  
> 2\. Since first writing that chapter, a friend pointed out to me that the symbol on the Paraglider is the same as the one on Revali's landing and damn, that's ok, I didn't need my heart anyway, right?


	8. Under radiant snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link loves Tabantha Frontier. Link hates Tabantha Frontier. And something, in Rito Village, changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for: a shitton of depressive thoughts

It is a long way from the Lost Woods to Tabantha, even when Link and Sidon try to stick to the road. _Try_ being the key word. There's always something that leads them astray from their path. Hyrule is vast, and their curiosity is endless. Every turn of the road brings something new to look at, or monsters to defeat, or a quiet corner where they can rest and make love, forgetting for a moment that the fate of the world rests on them.

By the time they reach Tabantha Frontier, winter has set in. Link's first experience of snow happens near Tanagar Canyon. Sidon has to explain to him how it's really crystallised rain, which is a wild concept. Link refuses to believe it until some of it melts in his hand, and then is more impressed by it than by any magic he’s encountered so far. 

His initial excitement dies down a little once he figures out that snow, while beautiful, is also wet and cold and annoying when you're travelling. When they get to Tabantha Bridge Stable, their first move is to buy warmer clothes for the both of them.

Sidon wearing his first boots is a disaster that almost kills Link when he starts _laughing_ and just can't stop. 

Sidon in clothes, on the other hand, turns out to be a delight for the eyes. The stable crew had to dig out an old outfit made for gerudo, the only thing that would fit him. So long as he doesn't have to walk, Sidon is a splendid sight in the thick wool trousers and the wolf fur coat. Link wants to drag him in a secluded corner and have his way with him. 

Then Sidon _walks_ , with those damn _boots_ , and sex is the last thing on Link's mind because it's just like looking at a cat wearing socks. 

"I am doing my best!" Sidon grumbles when he catches Link laughing again. It seems they've found the breaking point for his enthusiasm. It's _boots_. 

'You're doing great', Link signs quickly. 

"Really?" 

'No. But I'll kiss you later.' 

The promise has Sidon smiling, and Link can't help a grin. He's starting to manage actual conversations now. His favourite part about it is that no hylians know the sign language and he can talk freely in public. Which means he loves saying very lewd things in front of people and watch Sidon struggle to keep his composure. It's entertaining. Especially when they're stuck two days at the stable because heavy snow make it too risky to travel.

As soon as they've crossed Tanagar Canyon and are out of view of the stable, Sidon can't keep his hands away. Link doesn't mind one bit, lets himself get pulled a little away from the road by one very eager zora. They're only starting to figure out the logistics of making love in the snow when they hear a loud shriek coming from the high up. Vah Medoh. 

The mood is lost. It's still a good week to Riro Village where they're hoping to find help, but Vah Medoh has wandered close to their position. Link won't say it out loud, but the mechanical bird worries him. It has been a constant presence in the skies for weeks now, and they've never seen it touch the ground. How is he supposed to get inside when it's so high up? 

"It is quite amazing to look at," Sidon says, sitting up in the snow, pulling Link closer.

'I don't like it. It feels like it's looking at us.' 

"They are mindless when controlled by Malice, my dearest. It is only an impression."

Link wishes he could believe that, but their whole way to Rito Village they are closely followed by the Divine Beast that constantly circles around them. It is so obvious that Sidon doesn't try to deny it. They don't say it, but both wonder if the mindless Malice that controls it has somehow become aware they are here to destroy it. 

To make it worse, Link cannot shake the nagging feeling that he's been in this area before. 

"Of course you have," Sidon tells him when Link tries to share the impression. "I believe you and Princess Zelda visited each of the champions several times, and Tabantha was always were Vah Medoh stood." 

But that's not it, Link is sure of it. He never felt like that at Death Mountain. He barely got any familiarity at Zora's Domain. But here... And it's worse the closer they get to Rito Village. Link hasn't simply passed through this region, he has _explored_ it, the same way he and Sidon have done when travelling together. Link cannot remember anything, but the way his heart starts beating harder at some sights tells these places are special to him. 

He doesn't know for sure, never might, but he suspects he travelled through Tabantha quite extensively with his former lover. An unpleasant thought, and one he tries hard to push away every time it surfaces. He's happy with Sidon. He doesn't want to even _think_ about someone else. 

Yet it's unavoidable when they get inside Rito Village. From the first step they take there, his heart constricts in longing. It's a place that meant the world to him once. 

And they're _stuck_ there. The village's elder is very kind to them, very honoured to welcome a zora prince, but he cannot help them. No Rito can. It is dangerous for them to take flight at all around Vah Medoh, and they've learnt decades ago that it's deadly to try and approach it. It also never roosts anywhere. It is inaccessible, just as Link had feared. The only ones who would dare try anything are Teba and Harth, two rito warriors, but the elder cannot say where they currently are. Last time anyone saw them they said they were going to wait for a clear sky to launch an attack, but the snow has been nearly constant that whole time. 

Because Sidon is such an honoured guest, the rito elder lets them use a vacant house in the village so they don’t have to pay for the inn. It's a kind gesture. Sidon cannot stop talking about future diplomatic relationships, and how wonderful it would be for their two people to become closer allies. The prince is annoyingly cheerful about that situation, really.

Link on the other hand avoids being in the house as much as he can. Avoids the rito too. Avoids Sidon, whenever he can. This whole place just feels wrong to him. Something is missing. Someone. Link is stupidly missing someone he can't _remember_. 

Most of his days are spent at a place called Revali's landing. He doesn't like it that much more than the rest of the village, but it's a good spot to observe Vah Medoh. Sometimes Sidon stays with him. Usually he gets bored pretty fast and leaves to do some cultural exchange with the rito.

"You should come with me, dearest," he'll say one day. "Saki wants to show me a fish recipe that's very famous here." 

Another day it's "Molli has been showing me her father’s workshop where rito bows are crafted, you would find it fascinating" or "I have been invited to a musical rehearsal. Rito are well renowned for their melodious voices. Will you not join me, my darling?" 

Link rarely answers, never looks away from the sky. He wants to get up there, free Vah Medoh, and get away from this damned region, never to return. 

Sidon is no fool. He can sense something is off with his lover. Link sees his efforts and wishes he could appreciate them. He wants to enjoy this as much as Sidon does, but the whole village is a torture. He won't be happy until they can go away, and that can't happen until Vah Medoh is free. So Link goes back to Revali's landing and stares at the sky waiting for a sign until it's late and Sidon drags him to bed. 

But it's worse inside the house. Link suffocates in there. Every night is worse than the one before. Every night brings nightmares and memories that he forgets as soon as he opens his eyes. Being held by Sidon no longer helps in here. He avoids it entirely some nights, pretending he cannot sleep if he's being held. It feels wrong to be touched in this house. The one time Sidon tries to initiate sex in there, Link panics violently, the same way he would if his lover were touching him in public. Sidon never tries again, and becomes hesitant about any contact at all. 

Above them, Vah Medoh awaits. If they cannot see him because of low clouds, they still hear his cries. 

* * *

A month passes. A slow, agonising month where snow never really stops. One morning Link starts eyeing the summit of the tall rock needle around which Rito Village is built. He knows it's not high enough, but maybe it's still worth a try... Except Sidon notices the glint in his eye and he doesn't like it.

"You are coming with me today, dearest," the zora announces. "I think a little change would do you good." 

'I don't feel like it but maybe tomorrow ' Link signs, the same lie he always says. 

"No, today," Sidon insists. "I miss having time with you, my darling." 

'Not in the mood for sex.' 

"And sex is not the only thing I want from you,” the zora retorts, looking hurt that it might be believed of him. “I miss you, Link. I miss time with you. I cannot even remember the last time we had a conversation, and I believe I haven't heard you laugh once since we've passed Tabantha Bridge. So please, come with me today and let us have a good time?"

Link doesn't want a good time. He wants to wait for the stars to align so he can somehow access Vah Medoh. But Sidon is looking so worried and heartbroken... And Link is tired of feeling sad over things he cannot remember. 

'We can try,' he concedes. 'But don't get angry if I don't have fun. I don't like it here.' 

"We can change that," Sidon promises, picking Link in his arms and pressing their foreheads together. "It is such a fantastic place, dearest. I know you will love it if you only give it a chance!" 

The worst of it is, Sidon isn't wrong. Being dragged along in Rito village, meeting the people there, hearing them talk about their traditions... Link realises that he once _loved_ Rito Village. It used to be a good place for him. He feels comfortable among the rito who value strength and honour like the hylians, but do not bat an eye at seeing two men or two women in love. He must have been so happy here once, but he no longer can, not with the shadow of the one he's lost looming over him as implacably as Vah Medoh.

Sidon, goddess bless him, makes effort upon effort to help Link enjoy himself. He cannot understand that the more he proves how wonderful a place the village is, the more miserable it makes his lover. By the end of the day they are both drained and Link is hopeful there will be no more attempts to make him have fun. 

"We'll need to talk, Link," Sidon sighs against his neck that night as they lay in bed. "In the morning, I think we really must talk." 

Link says nothing. Sidon sighs again but doesn't insist this time, too tired by the struggles of the day. Soon enough he's asleep, and Link escapes their bed, runs to Revali's landing. There, under a beautifully clear sky, he breaks down and cries. Sidon _knows_ something is up. The zora will discover he wasn’t the only one in Link’s life, he’ll leave him and Link will have nothing left. He'll be _alone_ , like the Champions he left to die. 

As if on cue, he can hear Vah Medoh cry high above, not so far from the village. When he looks up, he can see something hit the mechanical bird. Harth and Teba were waiting for a clear sky, the elder said, and tonight the moon shine bright surrounded by innumerable stars. High up, he can see a few explosions, but they soon stop and the Beast is still gliding. His stomach twists. The rito warriors must have failed. 

The noise woke up a few rito who join him on the platform, trying to figure out what's happening. Saki is there, and she's the first to spot a rito struggling to fly. Two people immediately take flight to rescue him and bring back to the landing. 

"Harth!" Saki cries out. "Where is Teba?" 

"Shooting range. We were doing ok, but one canon hit me. We had to retreat but he's going to try again in the morning."

Saki cries in protest, as do a few others. But Link sees this as his chance. He runs back to the house they're staying at and grabs his glider and his sword. Sidon, goddess bless him, is still asleep. Link is tempted to wake him and let him know where he's going. He cannot disappear without warning, not after what happened with the Lynel. But if Sidon is awake he'll argue, he'll want to come, want to help, and there's no time for that. The only option is to write a short note. 

Once that's done, he goes as high as in can in the village, faces the Shooting Range and jumps. 

* * *

Teba and Link manage to deactivate the canons and the force field together. But again, the hylian is alone when he enters the Divine Beast. 

Nearly alone.

"About time you showed up," a snarky voice welcomes him inside. "Making me wait a hundred years is a bit indulgent _, don't you think ?_ " 

Link stops in his tracks. 

"What? Expected me to be all nice and forgiving? You've got the wrong champion for that. Go back to your little friend Mipha. Oh but first do free my Divine Beast? That is, if you're up to the task." 

There's a bite to the voice that's unexpected but not undeserved. Revali isn't saying anything Link himself hasn't thought before. 

"Trying to get killed?" the voice mocks when he slips and nearly falls out of Vah Medoh. "How _original_ , coming from you. Or do you really expect you little gliding toy to save you? Well it won't. You've tried before and I had to rescue you. I'm not doing _that_ again."

"Amazing, you've found a terminal and barely got lost. It was only right in front of your nose this whole time." 

"Yes, please, do try and control my Divine Beast like you have any understanding how it works. And you certainly shouldn't ask _me_ anything about it. It's not like I spent nearly two years learning to handle it while you only stepped here ten minutes ago, eh?"

"One last terminal. I would _love_ if you didn't take another century to find it, but you're the great hero chosen by the goddess and we all must bend to you will, mustn't we?" 

Link half wishes the champion would shut up and let him focus. At the same time, there's something almost funny to the aggressiveness since it's so over the top and Revali is still being helpful sometimes. In a twisted way it's nice, also, to be around someone who isn't deferential for no reason save a fated mission he doesn't deserve anymore.

"It's only the control command now," Revali says after Link reclaims the last terminal, his voice gentler now. "Be careful. I'd _love_ nothing more than to swoop in and save you from the Windblight, but that's not an option anymore. So be smart for once and _try_ not to die. It is after all an enemy so powerful even _I_ could not defeat it."

Revali isnt wrong. This new Blight is fearsome. It is also _very_ sensitive to the blade of Link's new sword. The fight is hard, but it's still over faster than the previous ones. Vah Medoh is free. 

"Took you a while", Revali says behind him. "Dont expect me to be grateful though. I'm not in the mood to forgive you for anything." 

It's only when he sees him, the dark feathers, those piercing green eyes, his smug smirk, that Link understands. 

"Hello, lover boy. I'd asked if you've missed me, but I've seen you and the fish and it kinda says it all, eh?" 

Link steps backs. 

_Now_ he remembers.


	9. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sidon feels the distance growing between them and doesn't know how to help anymore

The space next to Sidon is cold and empty when he wakes up, but that is not such a surprise. Link is always up before him these days, and won't go to sleep unless forced to. What is unexpected is the note he finds on Link's pillow, clumsy letters that make his heart skip a beat: ' _Gone to free Vah Medoh. I will be back. Do not worry._ ' 

Sidon reads the letter and again as he hastily gets dressed, fighting to stay calm. It's utterly ridiculous. Link has been struggling to find a plan for weeks now, what could possibly have changed in the middle of the night? 

He was looking so intently at the rock needle the day before. It would be stupid and pointless, but Link doesn't have a great track record with such things. Sidon still hasn't forgiven himself for mentioning the lynel, and now Link has found a new way to risk his life. This damn hylian of his, brave to the point of recklessness and always too ready to sacrifice himself.

Hoping to be wrong, Sidon rushes out of their house to look ask around about Link. At first no one seems to have seen him since they retired for the night, though they all mention that something has happened with Vah Medoh that night. The two rito who had sworn to take it down have finally made their attempt but they failed and only one has returned. That must be what pushed Link into action, and Sidon wishes his lover would have woken him and told him what he was planning.

When he reaches Revali's landing, Sidon finds Saki, and _she_ has seen Link. He was on that very same landing during the night, before everyone else arrived to catch a glimpse of the fight between Harth, Teba, and Vah Medoh. She thinks she might have also seen him around when Harth arrived wounded, but she's not sure. She was too worried about Teba to pay attention, and even now she's distracted as she answers Sidon's questions. He thanks her with a hollow smile and looks toward the flight range, where Saki heard her husband was. Where Link might have gone too, to do something idiotic again. Well, the flight range is the less terrible idea he could have had.

Sidon glances up at the high rock above them, trying to catch a glimpse of his lover up there. He's been dreading something of the sort for days now after noticing that same impatient glint in Link's eyes, just like in Zora's Domain weeks and weeks ago. Even there, where they had been happy, Link had been keenly aware of his destiny and willing to take every risk. So here, in this village he chose to hate...

And Sidon probably didn't help when he suggested they needed a serious talk. He'd been tired, but he should have picked his words better. This really does feel like the business with the Lynel all over again. All he'd wanted to do was suggest perhaps going away and trying to find Vah Naboris instead, since Vah Medoh is so out of reach for now. Link is always so much _happier_ when they are traveling... but instead he might have sent his lover to his doom. Again.

"It's happening again!" Saki shrieks, pointing at the sky. "The Divine Beast!" 

Sidon looks up. Vah Medoh has drifted away from the village for the first time since they arrived, so it's not easy to see. But if he looks hard, he can spot something happening around it. Explosions go off a number of time. Around him, more rito are arriving, anxious to see how this new attempt will go. When the explosions stops, no one can figure out if it's a loss of a victory. 

Long hours of anxiety follow. Even as the rest of rito move on with their day, Sidon remains on the landing to stare at the Beast. Saki, equally worried, is his only company, both of them staring at the Divine Beast and its erratic movements, so different from the smooth circles it used to makes around the village. They don't speak. What could they say? Sidon knows any word of comfort would ring empty. She only wants for her husband to return, just as his desperate to have Link back in his arms. This stubborn, reckless, wonderful little hylian of his who cannot go two weeks without a near death experience and who he loves so much. 

It's late afternoon when Vah Medoh's course change and heads straight for the village. It causes a slight panic among the rito until for the first time in a hundred year the Divine Beast roosts on the needle. 

There is an explosion of joy among the rito as they realise what this means, as they see Vah Medoh take aim for Hyrule Castle. When Link appears in blue light at Revali's Landing, the rito carry him around like the hero he is. 

Yet something is off. After Vah Ruta and Vah Rudania, Link had looked triumphant, rightfully so. He'd been tired but happy and had immediately sought out Sidon to share that victory with him. Nothing like this shell of a boy who lets the rito thank him but remains numb to their joy, staring blankly ahead of him. Who doesn't even look for Sidon. Who turns away when the zora manages to catch his eyes. Something went wrong inside the Divine Beast, but Sidon cannot see any serious wounds or bruises on his lover. He suggests to someone that maybe a healer should check on the hylian, only to be told the offer was already made and rejected. It makes Sidon all the more desperate to get near Link, but the rito have started an impromptu celebration with the hylian as its central piece, so he is hard to approach. Sidon only gets a chance because Teba returns at last a little after nightfall, and unlike Link he can tell the tale of their heroic attempt. 

Sidon joins his lover where he is, leaning against a railing, a light beer in hand. He doesn't appear to have drunk much of it, if any. Instead he's staring at the Divine Beast above them with an expression Sidon cannot read.

"That was absolutely fantastic, dearest," the zora tells Link, trying to be happy enough for both of them. "I am so glad you found a way in, I know how it was eating at you. Of course, I was worried this morning when I found you gone..." 

Link puts down the drink on the ground so he can sign, but refuses to look at Sidon, his feet apparently a more interesting sight. 

'I wrote a note.' 

Sidon forces himself to smile. "Yes, and I am grateful for it sweetest, but I was still worried. I suppose it does not matter now that you are back."

Link shrugs and looks back up at the place where Vah Medoh is perched.

'We're leaving in the morning.' 

"What? Surely we could stay a few days to..." 

'I'm leaving in the morning,' Link signs, still looking up.

There has been a distance between them since they arrived in Rito Village, and now Sidon can feel it growing deeper. Link is right there before him, but they might as well be on opposite sides of the canyon. Sidon doesn't know what he's done wrong for this to happen.

It's always a risk to touch Link with people around them, but Sidon still puts one hand on the hylian's shoulder.

"Link, dearest, are you sure..." 

His hands gets pushed away, not in the panicked way Link sometimes rejects him when he's afraid their bond will be understood by others, but as if it were a fly that he wants to get rid of.

'I want to be alone. See you in the morning.' 

Link is gone before Sidon can think of stopping him. The zora looks everywhere, even asks some rito to help him by flying around, but there is no trace of the hylian. Sidon can only go wait inside the house they're supposed to share.

In the morning, when he comes to their house, Link has bags under his blood shot eyes. It's all too obvious he’s spent more time crying than sleeping. Sidon did not cry but he slept just as little, worried about his lover. Still he puts on a smile for Link, wanting him to feel welcomed and loved no matter what dark thoughts are on his mind.

“I was wondering where you had gone, dearest,” he said with forced cheerfulness. “You were very much missed at the party after you left. Teba wanted to know how you reclaimed the Divine Beast, and Saki wanted to thank you for helping her husband.”

Link ignores him, doesn't even look at him, and goes straight to the corner he's left his belongings to start packing.

“So we are really leaving this morning?” Sidon asks, kneeling down next to him, one hand on the hylian's back because he _needs_ some contact and this time no one can see them. “I think the rito will be disappointed. They were hoping they might have a chance to know you better, now that...”

'I want to reach Rito Stable before night,' Link cuts him, still refusing to look at him. 'I am not staying here another day.'

Considering how Link has been behaving for their entire stay there, that's hardly a surprise. The hylian has shown nothing but distaste for the village, though Sidon struggles to understand why. It is a very nice place, full of nice people. Sidon himself has made a few acquaintances, and is on very friendly terms with the elder. Meanwhile Link never gave anything a chance and it's odd that this lovely village would be the one place for which the hylian feels no curiosity.

“Link, I have to ask you... did something happen to you here?” Sidon asks carefully.

Link tenses, so much so Sidon quickly removes his hand from his lover's back for fear of making things worse. He should not have asked that question, should have known Link would never _say_ if something did happen... but of course, silence is an answer in itself.

It cannot be something that happened recently, because Sidon had been at his side when they entered the village and that was when Link's mood took a turn for the worst. So it must be something from the hero's forgotten past. Which means Sidon will likely never know the details of it. Link's old life is a topic the zora has learned to avoid. The hylian frequently has nightmares about it, bad enough that he sometimes scream in the night without ever waking up, but he doesn't want to share any of that with Sidon. It makes his heart ache to know that at barely eighteen his little hylian has already suffered so much, that he will not _talk_ about it. 

“Very well, we are leaving today,” Sidon sighs, trying to smile even though Link still won't look his way. “We will see about the stable though. I do want to say farewell to the Elder.”

Even without Link facing him, there's no ignoring the frown on his face, as if he wants to protest, but Sidon doesn't give him the time.

“The Elder has been extremely welcoming to us our entire stay,” he insists, half pleading. “He let us have this house, he told people to treat us kindly... and I am very hopeful about new diplomatic contacts with the rito. It is important for my people, dearest. Will you not accept this small delay, for my sake?”

The hylian's frown deepens and his grip tightens on the shirt he's folding, but he still won't look at Sidon. Won't speak to him. He just continues packing his things, then without asking moves on to Sidon's.

They do go say goodbye to the Elder, because Sidon insists, because he starts going there alone and Link, after a moment of hesitation, follows grudgingly.

Link fidgets the entire time, as if it's a torture they're losing half an hour talking to people who were _kind_ to them. 

* * *

If Sidon was hoping things would be better once they left Rito Village, he was wrong. Link is still ignoring him, eyes fixed ahead of them. When Sidon tries to take his hand, the hylian steps aside and picks up his pace so he is walking in front. To get to Rito Stable before night probably, since that's the only thing he's said all day. 

"Won't you tell me what's happening then?" Sidon asks to the hylian ahead of him. "You have become so different these past few weeks, and I cannot figure out what has changed. I worry about you, dearest." 

Link stops in tracks and turns to look at Sidon. He moves his fingers randomly, the way he sometimes does when he's figuring out how to say something. Then his eyes go up, to the place where Vah Medo is perched, and he visibly shivers. 

'Not your problem.' 

But it is Sidon's problem if his lover, his friend, is in such obvious distress. The zora wants to help, desperately so, if only Link would let him. If he weren't so stubborn about keeping secrets... Sidon knows he can hear anything Link will tell him. Knows that he will still love this impossible, reckless hylian, no matter how much he's been hurt before,no matter what darkness he's trying to hide. If they could only _speak_...

"My dearest, I... "

Sidon hesitates. There is so much he wants to say, and he knows it isn't the right moment for most of them. Not when Link is so disgusted by his touch and cannot stand to look at him. If he's honest, Sidon is starting to fear that there might never be a right moment, that everything they've built over the last few months has started crumbling and cannot be repaired.

"I love you, my darling. I wish you would talk to me." 

It's the first time he's saying the words out loud, although he's known how he feels for a long time and has tried to let it bleed into his words and his kisses, into everything he does around the hylian who stole his heart.

Sidon is hoping for a smile. A heartfelt confession that Link feels the same, and they would kiss and go make love and forget all those bad days. More realistically, he's hoping Link will at least remember how dear he is to Sidon and that they're in this together, that they can deal with problems together. He has little doubt Link feels deeply for him. Or more honestly, he had little doubt of it before they reached Rito Village and everything went sour for reasons Sidon still doesn't understand.

Link looks at him, exhausted. It is as though the words are a burden to him. His shoulders hunch a little more and he looks away. 

'Thank you,' he signs. 'We should get going. We're almost at the stable."

He starts walking again, but Sidon cannot. His chest is hurting as though he's been stabbed. Is it over then, if all Link can do is thank him for a love that he doesn't seem to want anymore? He's said the wrong thing again but this time it's not a Lynel or a Divine Beast that threatens their happiness.

Link, after a few steps, notices Sidon is not following. With a weary sigh he walks back to the zora. 

'Today I am empty,' he signs, his hands rigid as if he's angry he even needs to say that. 'Today I do not care. We'll talk another day.' 

If the thank you was a stab to the heart, then this is a slap in the face. Even knowing how tired Link is at that moment, Sidon cannot help a surge of anger. After all they have lived, he deserves better than being told to his face his lover _doesn't care_ how he feels. Perhaps he was wrong about what they have, if this is how little he matters to the hylian.

'It'll be night soon,' Link insists. 'You do what you want. I'm sleeping in a bed tonight.' 

He resumes walking. Sidon lets him go ahead, hoping the hylian will turn around if he doesn't hear a second set of footsteps. But that doesn't happen. Link keeps walking. Sidon sighs and follows, keeping the distance between them. Wishing he didn't care either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Hey look it's a Sidon pov! Hope that compensate for the shortness?  
> 2\. I swear the fic is tagged Happy Ending for a reason  
> 3\. Hey so, you might have noticed Blank Slate is now part of a series? Well that's because I'm starting to post a prequel about Link and Revali before the Calamity! It'll be updated as events unfold in the main fic to not spoil anything major.


	10. Snow in the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link's world crumble around him and it's his own fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for: an emotionally heavy chapter, a brief thought of self harm, a bird with a foul mouth

It's a cold night, but at least it's not snowing. The moon is bright and round as it reflects onto Lake Totori, illuminating everything it touches. In the distance Vah Medoh is still perched, tall and magnificent and just as inaccessible as if it were in the airs. It's so late it might in fact be early. Link is kneeling in the snow, crying. 

For hours and hours now he has tried to call for Revali to appear to him, just as he has done the night before while the rito celebrated around him, desperate to talk to his old lover. He didn't get a chance on Vah Medoh, blue light transporting him back to Rito Village just as he realised who Revali was to him. But he knows the dead champions can see and hear him if they want, that they can show themselves to him if they want. He knows Mipha does at least, so why not Revali?

But there's nothing. No apparition. Just Link and the snow and the moon. If he were reasonable he'd go back to the stable, but that's its own can of worm. At the stable there's Sidon who's upset, rightfully so, because Link is starting to realise how cruel he was that day.

He didn't mean to, the pain had just become to much to handle, and there were half memories flooding to him now that he knew why that village had been so special to him. Link would have cut out his heart and thrown it away if it could have made him stop feeling. It's still a tempting thought. Because if he goes back and Sidon is awake he'll want to talk about what's happening, which Link doesn't want because he's not sure himself. All he knows is that he wants to talk to Revali, to see him again at least once. He wants to understand.

"He will not come," says Mipha at his side. "You know how... Oh! Well. _That_ is how he is. I never really... But you never seemed bothered." 

She's kneeling next to him. She doesn't make an indent in the snow, but when she tries to push hair out of his face he can somewhat feel it, like a breeze too weak to move the blond strands, and Link leans into it.

'Can you ask him to come?' 

Mipha grimaces. Her fingers disappear from Link's hair. He misses the sensation instantly. 

"I can only do that if he _lets_ me, which he doesn't. And even if he did... I might try for your sake, but I would rather not. I never was… close to him." 

A kind way to say she didn't like him. Judging the glimpse he's had of Revali's personality, Link can't blame her. The rito is rude and abrasive and Link doesn't know why just the thought of him brings such tears to his eyes. 

"You should try to rest," Mipha advises him, her arm around his shoulder light as a feather. "You will feel better after. And perhaps... It is not my place to say this, but perhaps you should talk to Sidon." 

Link flinches. Sidon will have questions, and Link doesn't have the answers.

"Of course, I cannot force you,” she sighs, and he can hear her disappointment. “But do consider it." 

Her soft touch on Link's back disappears leaving no more trace in the snow than if she never were here. 

* * *

When Sidon wakes up, he finds a plate of hot salmon risotto next to his bed and a note. Link knows this because he put both of them there before going to wait behind the stable where they're less likely to be disturbed. He's not sure Sidon will want to join him, not until the prince is there in front of him, looking as if he slept as little as Link.

"Thank you for the fish," Sidon says carefully. "I liked it. Was it your way to apologise for yesterday, my..." 

He hesitates, doesn't finish the pet name. Link doesn't mind. He doesn't deserve that tenderness anymore. Never deserved it, perhaps.

'It was to be nice,' Link agrees. 'I will also say a real sorry. I was... Bad. I am sorry I hurt you.' 

Sidon doesn't contradict him. He also doesn't shout, doesn't get angry. He's just looking down at Link, his bright golden eyes waiting for an explanation. Link can't help a sigh. This is going to be hard, but they both need it. He's hidden too much for too long, and what did it do but hurt them both?

'There was someone before you,” he confesses, hands shaking so bad he's not sure Sidon will even understand. “Before the Calamity. I've started remembering now and it hurts. I have been here with him a lot. Everywhere I look, it hurts. I think of him all the time.' 

"Did you love him?"

Link hesitates. That's not something he's ready to admit, not when he still doesn't understand why he might have loved Revali.

Somehow his quiet is enough of an answer for Sidon. 

"I understand. Do you... What am _I_ to you, Link?” The zora asks, his eyes pleading, and Link looks away.

'You're my dearest friend. You're my lover.'

He glances at Sidon. Wishes he hadn't because the zora cannot hide his pain.

"But you do not love me,” Sidon whispers. “Not the way you loved him." 

Again, Link doesn't know what to say. He cares _so much_ about Sidon, wants him in his life and by his side at every possible moment. He wants to laugh together and make love and be happy... But what they have is different from the intensity with which his heart beats at the mere thought of Revali. It might be because they're different people, or because his thoughts are still so confused from the revelation. It might just be he doesn't feel _enough_ for Sidon.

'I don't know,' he admits. 'Maybe one day. I want to be with you. I am happy with you. I want you to be happy with me.' 

Sidon looks up to the sky, presses one hand against his eyes. 

"I am happy with you, dearest,” he sighs. “But perhaps we shouldn't have rushed into things. You have been through so much, you have forgotten so much... Perhaps it was unfair of me to court you the way I have. Perhaps we should put an end to this, at least for now, until you can sort your emotions. We should..."

Before Sidon can finish, Link has thrown himself at him, hugging his waist tight. It cannot be over. He cannot be without Sidon. He wants to beg the zora not to leave him, to give him another chance, but he can't do that without letting go and if he lets go Sidon might leave. 

"Dearest, I'm not... I wouldn't leave you alone," Sidon promises, running his hands on Link's back to calm him, petting his hair. "I won't leave unless you ask me to. I am happy at your side, whether we are lovers or not. But if we are to keep travelling together, perhaps it would be better to do it as simple friends. For a while at least." 

Link clings tighter, breathless. He doesn't want friends. He wants to wake up in Sidon's arms, to kiss him and make love to him, the way they always have so far. If he could just stop thinking about Revali... If he could just stop being sad about someone even _Mipha_ cannot like... 

"It will only be permanent if you want it to be, my love," Sidon whispers, bending to kiss his hair. "But I do not want you to be stuck at my side simply because I was the first to show my interest in you. I need you to _want_ this. To want _me_." 

But he does want Sidon, he wants to scream. Except... Except perhaps the zora isn't so wrong. Sidon was the first person to show Link real kindness and affection since he woke up. He wants to be with Sidon, but wouldn't he want anyone who'd treat him with basic decency? And if that's what's happening, who is to say he won't find someone else tomorrow or in a week, someone he will look at and never have to doubt his feelings? 

With a deep sigh, Link tilts up his head. Sidon is crying, which is fine because so is he. Closing his eyes, Link jumps to grab Sidon's neck and pull him down, giving his lover two quick kisses, one hylian and the other zora. They'll be the last ones for a long while, but hopefully not for ever. He desperately wants to love Sidon and be happy at his side for the rest of his short life. 

'Friends,' he tells Sidon after letting go of his neck. 'For now.' 

"For now", Sidon agrees, trying to smile.

* * *

The problem with the last Divine Beast is that it's in gerudo territory, and they're not really sure where that is. Somewhere to the South they think. The people at Rito Stable advise them to go back to Tanagar Canyon and return to Tabantha Bridge Stable where people might be able to direct them better.

It's not so bad to be just friends with Sidon. It doesn't change so much. They don't touch as they did before, but to be honest little touching had happened since their arrival at Rito Village. It's all fine, Link tells himself. Days are okay. Nights are harder because Link got so used to sleeping with someone holding him, something they did even in his darkest moments. But Sidon is handling this just fine, and so can he. 

They start exploring again. It is something Link had missed in his bout of dark mood at Rito Village. The joy of discovering something that was hidden just barely out of view. Like ruins, near Tabantha Bridge. Sure they have to fight some moblins on the way, but perched off on a rocky hill they find tall columns and a shrine where Link must defeat a guardian. It's really the columns that really interest him most. They are high, but they look climbable and Link is sure he can spot something on top of the one nearest the edge of the Canyon. 

Under Sidon's loud protests, Link gets up there. He only finds a nest, but it doesn't matter because the view is breath-taking. Hyrule is spread at his feet, endless and green. It's tempting to grab his glider and just drift away as far as he can go. If Sidon weren't waiting for him on the ground he just might. 

But several things happen at once. There's Sidon's voice distracting him, calling for him to get back down. The raven whose nest is on the column flying in to protect its eggs. Link losing his footing on stone made smooth by centuries of exposure. There's the sensation of falling toward the Canyon. He scrambles for his glider but the damn thing is stuck, caught in his pack. The wind around him is so fast he has to close his eyes. He fights with the strap of his glider. The ground must be so close and he'll die again, for good this time. He'll die without kissing Sidon again, without getting to talk to Revali, without saving princess Zelda which is the only reason he’s even alive. 

Just when he's sure he'll die, a gust of wind surrounds him, lifts him back up to safety next to Sidon. In front of him is the ghostly form of Revali, feathers ruffled in rage. 

"Can't you learn to be _careful_?" the rito shouts. "Do you think it's funny for us to watch your pathetic escapes from death? If you fall again you can ask Mipha to heal you because I won't catch you. And _you_!" the rito turns at a bewildered Sidon who steps back. "If you have to be anywhere near him, at least make yourself useful, you dog-headed shrimp! What's the point of _you_ if you can't even protect him?" 

Having said his piece, Revali is gone as fast as he appeared. 

"Who... Who was that?" Sidon stutters, coming closer. "You saw him too, didn't you? There was a rito, right here!" 

'Vah Medoh's champion,' Link explains, too shaken to hide anything. 'Sometimes the champions appear to me. I did not think you would see them too.' 

Sidon stares at him with wide eyes. He's going to realise who Revali is for Link, he will, and then he'll be angry that Link is still hiding secrets, and...

"Did you ever see my sister?" Sidon asks with unrestrained excitement. "Is she well? Wait, do you think she knows about..." 

The zora goes so red in the face that Link can't help a chuckle. He had missed laughing.

'I think the champions can see almost everything I do,' he admits. 'They can chose to look away though. She said she just wants you to be happy.'

"She was always too kind," Sidon sighs, smiling fondly at the memory of his sister. 

Link smiles too, relieved the zora isn't angry at him for not mentioning earlier the visions of Mipha. Another secret he should have shared long ago, if only he weren't such a coward.

* * *

That night when Sidon is asleep Link tries again to call out for Revali. The lack of response doesn't surprise him by now, but he still tries night after night. He looks at the Canyon, wondering... And walks up to it, looking down at the bottom, getting as close to the precipice as he can without losing his footing. It is so impossibly deep he can't even see the bottom in the dark. No one would survive that fall. But for him, what is the worst that can happen? Mipha could probably heal him if it comes to that, or just the strange magic that he's cursed with. And if he dies for good... who will care?

"If you jump down I won't catch you, but I _will_ peck out your eyes, claw away your balls and make you eat them." 

Link turns around and smiles at Revali, not a little proud for finally finding a way to summon him. The rito champion doesn't look very impressed by him though, his feathers still puffed in rage, as they were when he appeared earlier.

'I just wanted to speak to you.' 

Revali's talons scrap at the floor, his feathers puffing up some more. "What, you’re going to apologise for throwing yourself at that double dicked fish? For sleeping with him inside my _own_ house? I don't want to hear any of it."

'It was your house?' Link's chest constricts. So that's why it felt so wrong whenever Sidon held him there.

Revali clacks his beak, but his feathers lay a little flatter on his body and he tilts his head. 

"So you've really forgotten, uh. No surprise. You never were so bright." the rito pauses and looks as Link like he's expecting something. When nothing happens, he clacks his beak again. "Goddess, you're annoying. No wonder the fish broke up with you. Just looking at you now makes me sick, you pathetic bastard son of a chamber-pot." 

Again that expectant look. Again, Link says nothing, dumbstruck by aggressiveness that comes out of nowhere. Revali is starting to piss him off, but if he lets that explode he'll never figure out why things used to be different, why they used to be in love. 

"Oh, I'm the same as I ever was," Revali assures him, reading his thoughts as Mipha seems to do. "But look at you, all guarded and trying to be _nice,_ like some flee ridden craven sheikah! It's _disgusting_. Call me back when you're ready to stop treating me like a _stranger_. Or don't. I don't care either way. You were the one who needed me, not the other way around." 

Revali disappears and just like that, Link is alone again. It's for the best too, because if Revali hadn't been dead he might have been tempted to punch him. 

_How dares he!_ Link thinks, picking up a stone and throwing it as hard as he can into the Canyon. How dare that damn rito fault him for forgetting? How dare he throw it in face that Sidon put distance between us when the zora barely seems affected by the change? How dare Revali exist at all and make his fingers twitch with the need to pet his feathers, to kiss his beak, to laugh with him? 

And why does Link feel this intense surge of lust and need and _love_ for someone who hasn't yet said a single kind word to him, but can't sort out his feelings for someone who'd give him the moon if he asked for it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry. Let me point again at that Happy Ending tag  
> 


	11. what's found, what's lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where there was once love, there now seem to be hatred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for: a foul mouthed bird

Link watches their fire die down and turn to embers as he repairs his shield. It's not so cold here that he feels the need to add wood. He should try to sleep, there’s little need to stand watch in this secluded little creek they’ve found, but he needs to be properly exhausted for that now Sidon no longer holds him, and he's not there yet. It might be a quiet night anyway. Sidon has been asleep for a while and nothing happened. He might be safe. 

But of course as soon as he thinks that, Revali materialises in front of him. 

"Still not back to bouncing on fish dicks, eh? You've grown _tame,_ my least favourite dung-eating loutish knave. I remember you being so horny you'd have fucked a bokoblin if you had the chance." 

Link grits his teeth. So it will be a hard night after all.

By day things are fine. Tabantha Bridge Stable advised them to go toward the Great Plateau where they'd find Outskirts Stables that they knew saw a fair amount of gerudo visitors. All they had to do was follow Tamio River until it meets the Regencia, and then walk south along the river until they reached the stable. They were promised a month of travel at most, which was fairly accurate. Then from Outskirts Stable they continued south along the Great Plateau. They've now passed the point where the river of the dead cascades down into Regencia River. In a week or two they should reach Gerudo Canyon Stable, the last one before proper gerudo lands. 

It's good progress, and they're managing to mostly stay on track. Link is trying to be more careful these days, though it's hard to see something odd and not investigate. And things with Sidon are... good. He's still as nice to talk to, still as good an ally in a fight, still as excited about Link's explorations and discoveries. Still as handsome, especially now he doesn't wear the fur coat and boots anymore. Link never thought much of the zora's state of undress before, but after seeing him in clothes for weeks, he looks tantalisingly naked. It would be so easy to find a hidden spot somewhere and ravish him. Link knows Sidon wants nothing more and it's so _hard_ to resist. But he still cannot figure out if what if feels for the zora is just friendship and lust, or if this is actual love. He blames Revali for that confusion. 

Because if days are good, nights often aren't. It has been a month since that day Link managed to bring Revali to him, and he's regretted it ever since. At night, Revali sometimes appears to him when Sidon is asleep. Link doesn’t call for him, or at least he doesn't think so, but the rito is there anyway. Insulting him every way he can imagine. And this... _This_ is who he loved. Who a part of him tells him he _still_ loves, nevermind the insults.

"You know, mister puss-filled whore, I am really starting to question the will of the Goddess when I see you like this," Revali mocks that night. "Some champion she chose for herself: a cowardly maggot pie with shit for a brain. Remind me again how long ago you've been reawakened for your great mission? Nearly half a year and still nothing to show for it." 

Link doesn't answer, focused on his shield. He's learned that defending himself, even just in thought, is a bad idea because it only makes the rito more aggressive. All he can do is grit his teeth and wait for it to pass. Revali can't seem to be there for more than fifteen or twenty minutes before disappearing for a few days. If Link's lucky, they'll have left the shadow of the Great Plateau by then.

It is already hard enough to be so near the place where he woke up and was given his mission. He wonders sometimes if the king is still up there, still keeping an eye on him. He wonders if he's disappointed that Link hasn't freed Zelda yet. He doesn't need Revali to make it worse.

To calm himself, he repeats his old litany. His name is Link. He's handy in a fight. He has a knack for cooking. He doesn't like the cold. He loves flying. He's curious. Prince Sidon is his friend but no longer his lover. He once loved Revali. He is tired of not knowing how to feel about anyone or anything. He's tired in general.

"One _must_ wonder how that poor king must feel now, having put his faith in a scoundrel with the face of a dirt eating boar," Revali taunts him. "No time to save his daughter, but plenty of time to fool around with fish dicks. They must all be so glad that they brought you back to life, right?" 

Link looks up and glare. As always Revali looks right back at him, defiant and _expecting_ something. He's looking for a fight, Link knows. He won't give him the satisfaction. 

"Or you're just scared to fight me," the rito boasts. "We both know a floppy eared barnacle like you is no match for me, the greatest of rito warriors!" 

Link drops his shield. 'If you're so great then why did I defeat the Windblight while you failed like a manged cucco?' 

It was stupid to snap, but Link feels the pressure of so many expectations when he looks up at the Great Plateau. He doesn't have the patience for this, not tonight. 

As soon as he signs the words, Revali perks up. There's a new shine in his eyes and he puffs up his feathers. 

"Well I didn't have that nifty sword of yours of course. I'm surprised they let you have it again. Or did you have to _steal_ it this time around like the maggot infested bokoblin you are?" 

There's that expectant pause again, but something is different. Revali is nodding slightly, almost as if he were trying to encourage Link. 

'Same way you probably had to steal your Divine Beast?' the hylian tries. 

"Oh come on, more _bite_! Did they forget to put a brain when they rebuilt you in that stupid shrine?" 

'At least I had a brain before. You were always a... a lumpish goat.' 

That's met by laughter and an excited jump by Revali. 

"I _knew_ it! You're still in there! I knew those damn sheikahs couldn't have managed to turn you into the perfect hero they wanted!" 

The rito seems so genuinely happy, chuckling and jumping around, he looks like a different person. Younger. Lovelier. This Revali he can almost remember. His laugh is familiar, something he longs for and cannot get enough of. 

'Is this just how we talk?' Link asks, realisation dawning on him. 'Why didn't you just say?' 

Revali stops hopping around and glares at him, though there's no longer the cold hatred of earlier.

"Saw you kissing fish dicks a couple times when I was trapped inside Vah Medoh. Didn't feel like being _nice_ to you. Besides I had to make sure you were still in there," Revali says, coming closer to knock on Link's head. "I have no interest chatting up a perfect little knight of Hyrule who can't take a jab and throw it back. I needed it to really be _you,_ not some copy made by the sheikah."

Revali sits next to Link, pressing their shoulders together. The hylian can nearly remember what that would have felt like, being so close together. As it is, he feels only the weakest of pressures, the impression of a presence. 

"Make no mistake, I do sincerely believe you're an idiot."

Link nods eagerly, ready to agree with anything Revali says now that he knows the words aren't meant to hurt him. He raises one hand and if he concentrates he can almost brush his fingers against Revali's neck feathers. 

'I agree. Only an idiot would want you.' 

Revali laughs and pecks at his cheek. It's an odd gesture he can barely feel, but a tender one, Link is certain of it. 

"At least I'm not so ugly nobody of my own specie will fuck me." 

Their hands find each other, and Link presses his face against Revali's shoulder. There's barely any consistence, and yet just enough to pretend he can feel something. His body sings with that mere sensation, his heart racing so hard Revali and the whole world must hear it. This is what he had lost then. He's glad to have it back, even if none of it is as real as he'd prefer.

"Well shit." 

The ghostly form of Revali pulls away from Link, so fast the hylian almost loses his balance. The rito his eyes are on something in the camp. Link follows his gaze and to his horror, Sidon is awake, staring back at them. 

" _Him_?" Sidon gasps, sitting up, his eyes on Revali. "But of course it is him." 

Link jumps on his feet, heart beating even harder in his chest. 

'Sidon, I can explain...' 

With a gesture, the zora stops him, still glaring at Revali. "No. There is nothing to explain, d... Link. If _that_ is what you want," Sidon gestures at the rito with a grimace on his face. "Then go have it. As for myself... I am happy to remain your friend, although your choice is... But you cannot control your heart, I suppose." 

"Got a problem with my face, fish boy?" Revali sneers, slipping one spectral hand around Link's shoulder.

"With your _personality_ , if anything," Sidon retorts between clenched teeth, standing up. "My sister had plenty to say about you, and so did the Elders who had met you. For someone they met so little, you left quite the impression." 

"And I've seen you dump my hylian, so you don't really get to complain he went back to the nest, do you?" 

Sidon all but growl in anger. Worried this might turn bad, Link instinctively moves himself in front of Revali. Another familiar gesture. How many times has he needed to intervene because the rito never learned when to stop? 

"So it really is your choice," Sidon sighs, finally looking at Link. His posture changes, shoulders slumping in defeat. "I am... I need time. I will be back." 

The zora jumps into the lake under Link's eyes, and disappears into the dark waters. 

And like that he's gone.

Panic creeps up Link's body, taking his breath away, freezing his limbs, freezing his brain even, until one thought remains: he's lost Sidon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Sidon baby I'm sorry  
> 2\. Link baby I'm sorry  
> 3.And y'all thought Link had communication problems. Revali is a dumbass and I love him.


	12. A choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon is gone

Link stands in the middle of their camp, staring at the water. This cannot be real. None of it. He cannot have lost Sidon.

"Well that could have gone better," Revali sniggers, wrapping himself around Link. "He's probably halfway home already with how fast he went, eh?" 

'Shut up.' 

It's so hard to sign, so hard to breathe, but Link doesn't want to think of how likely it is Sidon is gone for good. He cannot have left. He promised he wouldn't leave. But why would he stay when Link hid so much from him? 

"Come on ugly boy, it's not the end of the world," Revali grumbles with an angry click of his beak. "He's not that great of a friend. You're better off without him." 

Link can feel his body shaking. He's crying, he realises.

'Shut up!' 

"He _broke up_ with you!" Revali snarls, feathers puffed up in anger, stepping away from the hylian that was his lover in life. "He made his choice, and he doesn't get to be all _pissy_ about it now if you don't give a damn anymore!" 

'I do give a damn! I love him!' 

Link presses his hands to his mouth. He cannot have said that. He doesn't... does he?

He _remembers_ now what it's like to love Revali, something burning like lava, something unstoppable that makes his heart soar so high. He remembers feeling like they could fight anyone, would fight anyone so long as they were together. Having Revali at his side made all fears disappear. They were unstoppable.

What he feels for Sidon is _different_. Sidon is a rock to him, a place he can return to and be happy and safe and not worry as much about how weak he really is. Sidon is home and he wants so desperately to bury himself in those strong arms. 

"Uh. I had been wondering," Revali says, feathers going back to a flatter position. "Guess I'll have to share your ugly face with fish boy if you can patch things up." 

'Share?' 

Whatever reactions Link might have expected from the rito, acceptance wasn't one of them. But Revali doesn't look angry. He just shrugs, as if none of this is of any importance.

"Not gonna say I'm thrilled _that's_ your idea of attractive," Revali grumbles. "He's got good looks, but I can't stand his smiley, nice-to-everyone attitude. Except you're alive and I'm not. Can't grudge you for wanting someone a little more tangible than me. Goddess help us, Mipha and Daruk think we'll _disappear_ once the Calamity is defeated so if you're replacing me, I want to oversee the transition."

The thought Revali might soon be gone, when Link only just found him again, is an awful one. He cannot lose the rito. He cannot lose Sidon. He cannot lose either of them.

"To be honest, it's also that I've always known I might have to share,” Revali confesses, a little more subdued. “We used to joke they'd make you marry the princess probably. You know, _tradition_ and all that. She likes men about as much as you like women, so I'll let you guess how enchanting _that_ would have been. So what if it's a stupid prince instead of a stuck up princess? I knew from the start you'd never be mine alone."

That strikes a chord, this idea he'd marry Zelda. Not as something anyone ordered him to do, but an expectation in people's eyes whenever he followed her somewhere. People always liked to say in front of them how the destinies of the chosen hero and the Princess were tied so closely. Zelda was a princess, she could protest and forbid anyone from even mentioning this to her, while Link... Link had to be polite and silent according to their image of a hero. Link had to listen to other knights say how lucky he was, to sheikahs reciting to him old tales that they felt dictated his future, to his father listing the princess's qualities day after day. He only had Revali to complain to and Hylia help him, he certainly did. 

'It's different with Sidon,' he tries to argue. No one is forcing him to anything, it's just him wanting someone else too.

"Yeah,” Revali grunts, rolling his eyes. “The difference is, he's stupid enough he'd let you go. Fancies himself _noble_ I bet. Goddess, and I thought you were the biggest idiot I'd ever met. If you want him, you'll have to cling to him like a tick to a dog's balls."

Link nods. Sidon's kindness and understanding are one reason he loves him (he _loves_ Sidon. It's odd to think after so much doubt, but it feels so right and how couldn't he _see_ it before?) but one of them will have to be a little selfish if this is to work. Link doesn't mind if it has to be him. So much has been taken from him or thrown on his shoulders. He's allowed a little selfishness at this point. 

First of all, he must find his zora and tells him everything. 

'If you fly up, could you see where he's gone?' 

"He said he'd be back,”Revali groans. “Can't you wait a bit for your surely _very_ touching declaration of undying love?" 

Of course he could wait. It would be _easy_. And now that the worst of the panic has receded, Link knows Sidon will indeed come back. He promised he’d never leave unless Link asked him to, and he’s honourable to a fault. It would be easy. He doesn't want easy. He wants Sidon to know he's loved and desired and needed. He wants that _now_. 

'I'll look for him now,' he announces. 'I can do that alone if I need. You can't stay much longer, right? It's ok. Go rest if it's too hard for you.' 

"Oh you little son of... Fine, I'll help!" Revali snaps. "And then you won't see me for a year because it's damn _draining_ to be here! Mister perfect hero who always gets what he wants..." 

The rito takes flight. There's a pang of guilt for forcing him to help, knowing how he answers to a dare... But no. Revali knows his own limits, Link is sure of it. They'd dared each other to all sorts of things, but the punishment for bailing out was never more than a bit of light teasing. If Revali went it's because he knows he can handle it, no matter how much he complains. 

Link leaves their camp soon after, taking only both their swords and his shield in case of troubles. He's heard this is a hinox's territory. All the more reason to find Sidon fast. 

He walks along the river ten, twenty, thirty minutes. Revali returns a few times without any news, then flies away again. In the dark Link has to be careful not to fall in the water. It would be wiser to walk a little less close to the bank, but then he might miss whatever small sign will tell him Sidon is there. 

"He's a little way ahead," says Mipha's voice at his side. "Try to drop stones in the water as you walk, that will get his attention." 

It's nearly Link himself that falls into the water, barely catching his balance in time. Mipha doesn't apologise for the surprise. She looks upset. Link can't blame her. 

'I'm sorry I hurt him. I didn't want to.' 

"I should have told you about Revali to begin with," Mipha replies dryly. "I was just hoping... Since you had forgotten anyway, I didn't see the point of reminding you of _him_. It was _nicer_ to see you with Sidon. At least _that_ I could understand." 

She never liked Revali, Link knows it now. If Mipha was capable of hating anyone, then she hated the rito. She never understood the way Link and Revali joked, only seemed to see the surface aggressiveness. Still she knew Link loved him, the only person to guess what they had, and she accepted it. Accepted him. His dearest, closest friend, and for all reward she had to see him break her brother's heart again and again.

"He'll be at your level soon," Mipha sighs. "Do as I said, stones in the water. He'll notice." 

She disappears, and Link collects some pebbles to throw at the river. He tries also to call for Revali and tell him he's found Sidon. The rito doesn't return, but Link is almost certain Revali understood and went back to his Divine Beast. Link sits down next to the water and starts throwing rocks, squinting to catch a glimpse of his zora. He's at his eleventh pebbles and glancing around for more when Sidon's face finally emerges from the water. 

"Link? What are you doing here?"

Link stands up and forces a smile. 'Looking for you. Can we talk?' 

"You do not have to justify your choice," Sidon sighs without making any move to leave the water. "However Revali stands in my esteem, you are my friend and I only want your happiness." 

'I can't be happy if we don't talk first,' Link retorts, rolling his eyes. 'Come here, please?'

An overly dramatic statement perhaps, but it was not untrue and it works in getting Sidon out of the water, towering over the hylian. He so close Link could touch him. Is tempted to touch him. Please Goddess, let this go well enough that he'll be allowed to touch Sidon again.

"I am ready, Link. What do I need to know so badly?"

'I love you.' 

Sidon looks a little surprised, but that's it. After everything between them, Link would have hoped his declaration would get a bigger reaction than that, good or bad. Perhaps his hands were shaking too much and the meaning was unclear? 

'I love you,' he signs again, making sure each gesture is clear. He points at himself. Places his index and thumb against his chest, extending his other fingers and bringing the the thumb and index together as he moves his hand forward. Points at Sidon.

"I know you like me," Sidon retorts impatiently, before taking a breath to calm himself. "That was never something I doubted. And I do want to remain your friend if you'll allow it. I'm disappointed, not angry." 

Link blinks, trying to understand... and lets out a frustrated groan. How stupid is he? He'd assumed that was the gesture for love because it's the one he was shown when he tried to talk about cooking or gliding and all those other things so important to him. He'd never thought there might be another for deeper affections. He won't be defeated by vocabulary though. 

Taking one of Sidon's hands in his, Link raises it and plants a tender kiss on the zora's knuckles. 

'I like you.' 

Sidon looks down at him, barely breathing. Then, slowly, carefully, he crosses his fists over his heart. 

"That... _That_ is the sign for love," he explains, glancing away for a second then forcing himself to look at the hylian again. "But I... It is not to be used too lightly because... "

'I love you,' Link signs quickly. 'I love you. I love you.' 

He is swept away in powerful arms and Sidon kisses him on the mouth, on the cheek, on any bit of skin he can reach. 

"My dearest Link, my beloved!" he cries out. "I saw you with him and I thought... But I was wrong. I was never so glad to be wrong!" 

It's so good to be in Sidon's arms again, to feel that closeness he missed so badly in the last few weeks. If Link had still had any doubts about his feelings, this would have settled them. Still Link pushes away slightly, motions that he needs to be on his feet again. Immediately he can feel Sidon tense again, worry showing in his bright golden eyes. 

No more hiding, Link decides. 

'I love Revali.' 

"You _loved_ him?” Sidon asked, mirroring Link's signs but careful to indicate past tense. 

'I love him now. I love you now. I love both.'

"You don't have to spare my feelings, Link," the zora sighs, shoulders slumped. "I have told you, I will not leave your side even if you love another. You don't have to pretend." 

'I'm not lying. I love you both,' Link insists, taking the zora's hand again.

"That is not how things work," Sidon replies with an impatient click of his tongue, though he doesn't remove his hand from Link's. "I have never heard such a thing before. People... People make a choice when that happens. It is just... Impossible."

Link grunts in frustration. That _sounds_ true. In their travels they've seen couples, but never trios of lovers. Is he truly supposed to pick between the two? 

But he doesn't want to. It'd be like being told he had to choose between cooking and flying, and never be allowed to do the other ever again. He wants to be _selfish_ and have them both for however long they'll want him, or more likely until he dies confronting Calamity Ganon. They are his, he is theirs, and if that is selfish of him then so be it. He has many faults, he can have that one too.

'I cannot die,' he signs. Even when he's shot, even when he's slashed open, even when his skull is crushed. It’s likely even a fall in the Canyon wouldn't have killed him. 'That's impossible. I am over a hundred and I did not age. That's impossible. I do a lot of impossible things. I can do one more, if you'll let me."

"Are you sure of yourself," Sidon insists. "I want... Goddess help me," he sighs, defeated. "I want anything you can give me, even Revali's _scraps_ if that is all I can get." 

'I love you,' Link replies, unsure how to convince Sidon that he's not getting just leftovers, that he's fully wanted too. They're different Revali and him, and he wants them both just as much. 'I know I hurt you. I'm sorry. I didn't understand I loved you. Now, I know. I love you. I'm not hurting you again.' 

Sidon sighs again. He does not seem entirely convinced, but he still opens his arms and pulls Link in his embrace for a tight hug. It feels good.

It feels like being home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look, it's Link managing to have a conversation where he's not hiding half of the information from Sidon. progress!
> 
> Also, the prequel has updated because after a few hard chapters I figured some fluff would be welcome


	13. Wind under my fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link tries to handle his new emotional situation, with mixed success

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for: self hatred, some mild (?) sexual content

It is good to be in love with Sidon. It's good to fall asleep in his arms, to wake up so close to him. It's good being able to kiss him, being able to touch him. Link had missed that so much and now he can again, his entirely body burning with need.

That first morning after their talk, Link takes his time kissing Sidon enough to make up for all the lost time. Hylian kisses and zora kisses with light touches that soon turn to deeper caresses. He'd missed Sidon strong arms, the warmth of his broad torso, the taste of his skin. He'd missed the feeling of strong hands on him, the sharp teeth that barely brush his skin even though Link no longer hesitate to bite.

When Link starts petting at Sidon's slit though, the zora stops him. 

"He will not be... watching, will he? They can look away you said..." 

They can for sure. Will Revali have that respect for their intimacy though? It's a little too easy to imagine him wanting material with which to tease Link. It would be just as easy to lie and say he wouldn't do that, just so he can finally touch Sidon again. But Link cannot keep _hiding_ things. 

'If he watches, you can show him how good you make me feel.' 

Sidon's eyes darken. Link had meant that as a joke, not a challenge, but he's ever so glad Sidon took it as one because they end up making love all day, kissing lazily any time they need a break, barely taking time to eat. Link is drained but happy when they go to sleep, and he'd still want more if his body allowed it.

* * *

  
A week passes before Revali appears to them as they rest one evening in Gerudo Canyon. Relief washes over Link when he sees the rito. He'd started worrying he had exhausted himself too much when he'd helped look for Sidon, or that he was angry Link had really gone and rekindled his romance with the prince. 

They are sitting by a fire when the rito shows himself, startling them both because they have just started kissing after a nice dinner.

"Finally I can catch you on an evening you're not at it like rabbits," Revali says in form of greetings. "Never seen anyone so _horny_ in my life. You need to be careful my little mewling fishmonger, your prick isn't much to look at and it'll wear off if you use it too often." 

Link laughs but sitting at his side Sidon tenses. The hylian kisses his cheek, which helps him relax a bit. Still Sidon glares at Revali as though he's Ganon himself, but that's something they'll work on along the way. Apparently some of the zora Elders had met Revali once, when they had accompanied Mipha to Castle Town, and they had been less than impressed by the rito. It is an effect Revali can have on people if he doesn't care about being liked by them... and Link doesn't think Revali often cared. 

'I thought you would be sleeping inside Vah Medoh for a month at least,' Link teases.

"Someone has to ensure you do a little less fucking and a little more saving the world. And how are you, fish dicks? I hope you appreciate my generosity in sharing my own hylian with the likes of you." 

Sidon huffs and Link winces. This thing between the three of them can work, he needs it to work, but Revali might need to learn to shut up sometimes.

"Are you truly fine with this?" Sidon asks suddenly, one arm too casually wrapped around Link's waist. "With... Sharing?" 

Revali eyes him carefully. "Probably more than you. You don't know how it was back then. I've always known I'd share with a wife at least."

Sidon huffs. "You mean because hylians do not like..." 

"Oh, I'm sure you've been _told_ ," Revali cuts him, glancing at Link. "But that's not _knowing_. You think you have it bad with Calamity Ganon? Try living in a world when hylians think they're the dominant species and their _moral_ is the only true one. That is real horror." 

Link lets out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. For a moment he'd been worried Revali would share in too much detail what could happen to men like him in the old days. Of what might have happened to Link to provoke the fears that still seize him among hylians, even though he'll easily fight any monsters they meet without hesitation. Some things are better left forgotten. 

"Actually, you know what? Maybe we really are better off with Ganon in that castle instead of some stuffy old king," Revali jokes. "Hey, chosen hero, don’t hurry too much with your saving the world because... Oh but that's right. You're not really trying at all anyway, are you? Got a fish to fuck first." 

Link blinks. For a second he can feel the panic... But he manages to push it away. It's a joke. Revali _knows_ , and it's a joke. He's doing great, he's freed three Divine Beasts. Revali is joking. It's fine. He can joke too. 

'Is that the excuse you've found for not protecting Vah Medoh? You wanted the downfall of hylians? I'd believe it if I didn't already know you can't fight.' 

For a moment he worries this was too much, too mean, but almost immediately Revali is sniggering and joking around. The weight on Link’s chest doesn't go away, but it doesn’t overcome him either. He's proud of himself for that. He wants to be proud of himself. He's not. 

Once Revali has left, Link feels his emotions collapse. Whatever inner strength helped him keep the panic at bay is gone now, leaving only exhaustion. 

"He should not speak to you that way," Sidon says. He sounds far away even if he's right there, holding Link in his arms. "The things he said..." 

Link shrugs. They were jokes. He knows Revali doesn’t believe half the things he says. He's sure of it. He can't believe the things he say. He must know how _hard_ Link is trying. All he wants is to defeat Ganon, the way people expect him to. But he's tired, so tired.

He falls asleep the instant he lays down and wakes up still _tired_. 

They are almost at Gerudo Canyon Stable. After that it's a week or two to the heart of gerudo territory where the last Divine Beast awaits. If he could only go faster... He envies travellers he's seeing on horses. He's tried that, long ago, back when he was only travelling to Kakariko, but there were moblins with bows and spears and... He could not even protect a _horse_ , how dare he think he can save Hyrule? 

Night falls, and they're not at the stable. 

"We should camp here for the night," Sidon suggests cheerfully, already looking around for somewhere safe. 

'No. We keep walking.' 

They've lost too much time already. It's all Link's fault. If he hadn't been so selfish, so wrapped up in his emotions... So many have died, so many are suffering, yet here he is frolicking with his two lovers who must hate him for deciding he won’t pick just one. 

"We don't know how much farther it is, beloved," Sidon protests softly, his warm hands on Link's shoulders, rubbing small circles. "And wouldn't you like to have another night of sleeping together before we get there?" 

Link would like that very much, because he is selfish. He cannot keep being selfish. People are suffering and if he doesn't do something... 

'Too dangerous here. There could be anything attacking us from above. It'll be safer at the stable.' 

Sidon frowns and pinches his lips but doesn't insist any further. They arrive at the stable a good hour later and go to their separate beds after a quick dinner.

Link doesn't sleep. He's slept a hundred years, isn't that enough? After a minute or sixty, he becomes annoyed at himself for staring at the ceiling so he gets up, grabs his sword and goes training in the courtyard. The sword feels too heavy for him tonight, as though it feels his uncertainty and is rejecting him, but he doesn't let that stop him. His arms hurt, his lungs are on fire, but he has to get stronger. 

He's not sure when Sidon joined him. He just appears there, standing nearby and staring at Link with unbearable compassion in his big yellow eyes. The zora walks closer once Link stops his exercises. Without a word Sidon takes his hand and gently pulls him to the back of the stable. 

"Would you watch the stars with me, beloved?" he asks, sitting down.

'I need to train,' Link protests, even though he wants that desperately.

"You can barely hold that sword. Sit with me. It's a beautiful night." 

'We could be seen.' 

Sidon smiles and waves one hand around. "It is very late, my treasure. Everyone is asleep. We have until sunrise at least before anyone starts moving, and I'll hear them before you." 

It's that smile that does it. How is he supposed to be strong when Sidon smiles at him like he's the best thing in the world? Link drops the sword and bends to sit, but Sidon grabs him by the waist and installs him between his legs. _This_ he should absolutely protest, because if they are seen... But it is so comfortable to sit like this. He'll allow it for a second, then scold Sidon for doing something so dangerous. 

He doesn't know when he fell asleep, but he's woken up by Sidon nuzzling at his hair. 

"I heard someone move inside, beloved. We should go back to bed." 

Sidon is right of course, but it is so nice to be like this. Link begs for a minute more and feels Sidon chuckle against his back. A minute turns into two, into five, into ten before Link too can hear noise inside. He reluctantly stands up, and plants a kiss on the top of Sidon's head before letting the zora stand too. 

'Thank you.' he signs as they walk to the stable's entrance. 

"Don't you worry, my dearest," Sidon says with a kiss to his ear. "I am here for you." 

* * *

Revali joins them the day after Gerudo Canyon Stable. He starts to joke around and Link jokes back. Nothing really hurts him this time, so he gets to enjoy the rito's presence fully. Sidon sits a little aside from Link at first, listening carefully but trying to give them some time together. He looks uneasy, but not just because of Revali's taste for insults. Travelling along the canyon is hard on him and it’s too obvious the dry lands do him no good. Link worries about him and hopes they'll find water again soon.

Then something Sidon hears gets too much so he stands up, announces he needs a walk, and leaves them alone. Link watches him go, trying to contain the panicked fear Sidon is angry and won't come back this time.

"Thought he'd never leave," Revali grumbles, immediately trying to drape himself over Link's shoulder. It's a familiar movement, but only feels like a strong wind pushing on his back. "Hey, how's he treating you?'" the rito asks with unusual gentleness. "You look like shit. When's the last time he let you sleep? I've never seen you this tired. I get being horny, but you've got to rest too." 

'It's not his fault. I never sleep well.' 

"Well _that's_ a good joke,” Revali chuckles. “You used to sleep any chance you'd get. Damn, half the time you were more excited about a chance to nap than about fucking me. Like that time in..." he hesitates, and shakes his head at a memory they no longer share. "Whatever. The point is, you're a lazy piece of shit."

Link laughs, finally looking away from where Sidon is walking away. Revali pecks at his neck, at his cheek. It tickles like a fruit fly is landing on him, and Link turns, tries to kiss Revali's beak, but the lack of sensation is too odd so he stops and pulls back. 

It's... frustrating. Revali is here in next to him, gorgeous and impossibly cocky. They can talk, they can laugh. But if they try to touch there's nothing and Link _itches_ to touch him. 

"Yeah, it's not really going to work, eh?” Revali grunts. “I thought we'd find a way but... Guess what's dead is dead. Fuck but I want to bend you over and _fuck_ you. Do you have any idea how _bad_ I miss that?" 

Link's eyes go round and he shakes his head. He has no idea. But he'd like to know, his heart beating faster at that thought. 

“Yeah ? Yeah, of course you'd like to know, you horny... _Teen_!”

Link chuckles. Revali is barely a year older than him, so the attack rings hollow, especially when half memories tell him Revali too was often desperate for his touch.

"If I weren't a stupid spirit, I'd be kissing you right now," Revali says, inching closer again. "I'd push you against a tree and rip the clothes off your body so I can touch better. Then... Then you'd struggle and say it's your turn to take me because you _always_ do that, and we'd wrestle for it. I would win of course, because I'm the _magnificent_ Revali, but also because you like to be stuffed full and you wouldn't want to win anyway. So I'd get to bend you over whatever rock's nearest and I'd fuck you senseless, and... Fuck. It's been forever, you'd be so _tight_. Do you even remember how it feels to have me inside for the first time in a while?"

Again Link shakes his head. He doesn't know, doesn't remember anything, but he wants it all even if he's unsure how some of it works. It's unclear to him how Revali wants to be inside of him, how that can even happen when neither of them is made for it, but his body is burning at the thought of it, his cock hard from the words alone. 

Revali lets out a frustrated groan and tries to grab Link's cock through his clothes, while the hylian attempts to pull him closer and kiss his neck, but there's _nothing_. Revali drops his arms and steps away, his eyes shining as if he might cry. 

"As I said, not going to work," he grunts weakly, standing up. "Worth a try though." 

With that, the rito disappears, leaving Link alone with a burning need and a growing despair. The first he deals with quickly, not wanting Sidon to find him in such a state. The second he can do nothing about, except remind himself it's his own fault they're in this situation. If he hadn't let the champions die, Revali would be here, truly here, and he'd do to Link all the things he said and more. 

When Sidon finally returns, there is no way he cannot see the red in Link's eyes from crying, the blush that won't leave his cheeks. Link knows he promised himself he wouldn't hide anymore, but he also promised he wouldn't hurt Sidon again and there's no way that conversation wouldn't be painful for the zora. 

'I'm tired,' he signs quickly. 'Wake me up when it's my turn to keep watch.' 

Sidon stares at him, almost a glare, but he doesn't say anything. He doesn't need to.

Link should have known his selfishness would hurt them all.


	14. the desert's heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The desert is no place for a zora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for: nsfw bc some boys getting naughty

After days and days of barely any water, the oasis of Kara Kara Bazaar is a blessing. Sidon doesn't leave the small lake for several hours while Link buys the things they'll need to continue their journey. There's a desert ahead he's told, one that hasn't had any rain in centuries. None of the gerudo merchants have ever seen a zora come so close to it before. 

"He won't last two hours out there," one of them, Emri, tell him. "And for what anyway? No voe are allowed inside." Link frowns at the unknown word, and the old gerudo rolls her eyes. "Travellers these days! Not even bothering to learn... A voe is what you'd call a man. In Gerudo Town, there's only vai. Can you guess what that means?" 

Link nods slowly. A city where only women can enter... Well, that is too bad. But it's not what he's really here for anyway. He can see the Divine Beast at the horizon, its head coming above the storm around it. He just needs to get there somehow. And he might need to do that alone, apparently. 

"Don't even think about it," Emri grumbles. "Yes, yes, I see where you’re looking. That's even more stupid than a zora in the desert. First of all, you'll die of thirst long before you get there. Second: even if you reach it, it'll kill you. It's got lightening that strikes anyone too close to it." 

That sounds terrifying, but Link still stare at Vah Naboris in the distance. He's survived many things so far, would lightening even manage to kill him? For the sake of Hyrule, it's a risk he might have to take.

Emri sees the look on his face and grabs his arms, her nails digging into his skin as she pulls him closer. "Didn't you just hear me? You'll die, you little idiot! Just go home! There's no treasure in there! Go home with your zora and forget about this!" 

She pushes him away with such force Link almost loses his balance, and he rushes away before she can scold him again.

A little disturbed by that encounter, Link wants nothing more than to be with Sidon. The zora, however, is still enjoying the lake and Link would feel cruel to take that from him. He shouldn't even have let Sidon come so far with him, this whole region is bad for a zora. It was selfish... 

Sensing his mood turning, Link decides to go hide in their room at the inn. They _have_ to share one, because it was the last one available. Link is absolutely delighted by that fact. Most hylian men who have come to the desert are also sharing rooms so it's fine. Nobody is saying anything and it makes him so happy. He's at the inn's door when a gerudo grabs him by the arm, far more gently than Emri, and drags him aside. 

"So, am I right to understand you want to go into gerudo city?" She whispers, glancing around. "And what are you plans there, eh? Do you want to get yourself a girlfriend?" 

Link grimaces. They've arrived only this morning, but that's the second gerudo to hit on him. Sidon, popular as ever, was the target of even more attention until he escaped into the lake. 

"Not here for girls, I understand. You've got something to sell then? Not either? Then what?" 

Link points at Vah Naboris, and the gerudo stares at him. 

"There's nothing of value there, don't you know? It's just a big stupid killing machine. Unless... There's a rumour lately. They say some of the other beasts have... stopped."

Link nods, and points at Vah Naboris again. The gerudo doesn't laugh, doesn't get angry like Emri did. Instead she eyes him over carefully. She doesn't seem too impressed, but she nods to herself.

"Well. You've got to take a chance sometimes, don’t you? Maybe... Now listen. You're staying at the inn, right? Good. First floor, last room at the end of the corridor. Knock and say Rhondson sends you. But if you're caught and you give my name, you won't live long to regret it!" she warns, her smile as sharp as a lynel's. 

It was an odd encounter, Link decides, and he should absolutely not go check what's on the last door of the corridor. 

He does anyway. 

"Who's there?" an odd voice ask after he knocks. "Is it already dinner?" 

The door opens, and Link is face to face with a woman. She's strong and almost tall enough to be a gerudo with the same red hair and dark skin, and she even wear their clothes, but her long pointed ears mark her as hylian. 

"Well, what have we here! Did you catch a glimpse of me outside, only to be stunned by my beauty? But I'm not an easy girl you know."

Links shakes his head, pointing at his throat to explain he cannot talk. 

"I see, poor dear. But do come in! I think we have much to talk about!" 

She pulls him inside, and closes the door behind them. 

Next thing he knows Link is a lot poorer, and in possession of a full gerudo outfit that this hylian woman named Vilia promises will be enough to get him inside the city. 

"Gerudo are like that," she chirps as she sends him away. "If you dress like a vai, you are a vai... No matter what's under the fabric." 

It sounds almost too easy. When Link is back to their room, with still no trace of Sidon, he inspects the clothes. They are made of a light material, with beautiful embroidery. Upon closer inspection he gets the impression they are cut a little differently than the clothes of the gerudo he's met so far. The fabric at the top is gathered in a way that would give even the flattest chests some volume, and something similar was done at the hips. It is beautiful craftsmanship, designed specifically to let men enter the forbidden gerudo city. 

Link _has_ to try them on. 

He's trying to tie the veil in place when at last Sidon returns. The zora opens the door, stares at Link, and closes the door again, apologising profusely for his mistake. Link can hear him pacing outside, stopping a few times as though he's counting something. There's a grumble, and the door opens again. 

"I am very sorry, young one, but I fear you might be in the wrong room. This one is mine and my friend's. If you look, our belongings are here already and..." 

Link starts laughing so hard he drops the veil. Sidon's eyes widen as he slowly recognise his lover, and the face he's making is so amazing Link can't breathe anymore. If he can fool Sidon who knows him so well, he has nothing to fear. 

It must be the laughter that brings Revali, the rito appearing right between Link and Sidon who hurriedly closes the door again.

"Well look at that. Trying something new tonight? Lucky fish dicks." 

Link tenses and he sees Sidon does too. They have not spoken about what happened during Revali's last visit, making an effort to carry on as usual. Link wants to keep it that way. 

'It's just to get inside gerudo city,' he explains, hoping that bold plan will distract the other two. 'I'm hoping from there I can find a way to Vah Naboris.' 

"That's smart!" Sidon and Revali exclaim. 

The perfect synchronisation and the look of dramatic disgust on their faces has Link snorting. They are both so ridiculous at times, and he loves them so much.

But of course Revali has to open his damn beak and say the wrong thing. 

"I can see how that would work for you," the rito states, staring at Link with gluttony. "But what about fish dicks? He'll be harder to pass as a girl."

It's the exact thing Link didn't want to talk about, and for a brief second he hates Revali for never knowing when to shut up. Yet when he turns to Sidon, their eyes meet and he can see the zora's resignation. Even after a few hours in the lake it's obvious the travel through Gerudo Canyon has been rough on Sidon. His skin has lost some its red, his fins aren't as perky as usual. And the desert will be even worse. A zora can't survive it, Emri had told him. 

'Maybe...' 

"I will stay here," Sidon announces, forcing a smile. "Link, dearest, I would change my own nature if I could so that I might follow you. After Death Mountain I so hoped to never have to leave you, but this... This is more than I can do, even for you." 

Link smiles at him and passes by Revali to take the zora's hand and kiss it. He had so feared that Sidon might insist on finding a way... But unlike him the zora isn't reckless. 

"Guess I'll have to keep you company then," Revali offers, draping himself over Link's back. It's still that absence of real feeling, but now it reminds the hylian of their last conversation, of the things they both wanted so bad. "You can't go out there alone after all. Goddess knows you're useless on your own." 

Link wants to retort something clever, but instead he finds himself being pulled close to Sidon's chest. 

"How dare you speak to him like this," the zora growls at Revali. "I swear upon the Goddess if you don't start treating Link with more respect, I will..." 

Far from feeling threatened, Revali snorts in amusement. "You will what, fish dicks? _Kill me_? You're a bit late to that party." 

"I am serious. How dare you treat your own lover this way? " 

Pulled flushed against the zora's chest, Link can feel his heart between fast, the tension in his body. A glance behind tells him Revali is going from amusement to annoyance. 

"Don't piss me off, fish dicks. Dead or not, I'm a lot meaner than anyone you've met, and you will regret it. That's my hylian in your arms, and you should be grateful I'm sharing." 

"Yes, I know you're mean. I've seen just how much you like to _hurt_ people, then leave others to deal with the consequences." 

Sidon's arms tighten protectively around Link's back. Revali blinks a few times, then tries to catch the hylian's eyes as if he's not sure what this is about. And well, Link isn't sure either. It could be the state he was in at Gerudo Canyon Stable, all because he didn't know how to take a joke. It could be the tears he'd shed after Revali's last visit, distressed by all he wanted and couldn't have. It could be both of those and a dozen other things he's done and not noticed as he tries to relearn being around Revali. 

"So what, now you're a blushing maiden?" Revali sneers, his voice less assured than usual. "Can't even tell me to shut up on your own, you've got to set out your guard fish on me? Hey that stings a little you know." 

Sidon huffs in disbelief, but Link can see the way Revali's talons are scrapping on the floor, his feathers laying too flat around his head. He's _hurt_. Link hurt him.

"If you are trying to play the victim..." Sidon starts, but Link interrupts by pulling away from him. He doesn't need to be protected.

'Maybe we can talk about that later?' he signs. 'For now there is more important to consider. Tomorrow, I leave for gerudo City. I go alone. Revali, do not appear unless I call you. If the gerudo see you, it will create problems.' 

"Yeah and that way you don't have to deal with anything yet, eh?" Revali retorts, ruffling his feathers and puffing his chest. "Some great brave knight you are. What's it again the Goddess always looks for in her chosen hero? _Courage_ , no? Guess she didn't pick so well this time." 

The rito disappears just as Sidon tries to launch himself at him, and the prince falls on his knees when all his fist encounters is air. 

"Who's lacking in courage then?" Sidon roars. "That cursed..." 

Link sighs, a little annoyed at both his lovers, and sits next to Sidon on the floor, wrapping his arms around the zora's neck, kissing his shoulder lightly. 

"I do not understand what you see him," Sidon mutters. "I _want_ to understand, but all he ever seems to do is hurt you and I cannot believe it is something you want." 

Link sighs again. He doesn't know how to explain, because there's still a lot he doesn't remember. He just knows that when Revali insults him it means love. He knows the rito is never as mean when it's just the two of them, at least not now that he's sure Link is mostly the same as before. Even if he tried to explain, he's not sure Sidon would understand. Just as he's sure Revali cannot see why he fell for Sidon. 

The tragic thing is, each time he fell in love with someone who didn't force him to pretend he was better than he really was. They both just see him as Link and roll with that. No hero, no knight, no champion. With them he's just Link. 

'He is nicer than you think,' Link signs at last.

"And yet you have been miserable after each of his visits." 

Link shrugs. That's not wrong, but it's also not fully Revali's fault that Link has changed so much their old dynamic doesn't work as it used to. If they had time, if Link didn't have to save the world, if they could only touch, things would be different. 

'Can't we just go to bed?' Link asks. 'I am tired and I won't see you for a while. I don't want this last night to be sad.' 

He stands and grabs Sidon's arm to pull him toward the bed. It's their first time getting to do anything in an actual bed, and Link cannot let the chance pass. It takes a little time and patience to get Sidon in the mood, but with enough kisses Link manages. As they lay side by side, Sidon relaxes, petting the skin left exposed by the gerudo outfit while Link scrapes his nails against the zora's chest.

"Beloved, would you enjoy if we did something new?" 

Immediately the memory of Revali's words return, making Link's blood boil. He's loved every caress Sidon and him have exchanged, but the idea of something new, something more... 

He nods so hard Sidon is chuckling. 

"Curious as ever, aren't you? Then let me just grab some of your oil..." 

Link sits up and watches his lover leave the bed. Goddess but Sidon is gorgeous, so tall and strong and powerful. He could snap Link in two like a twig. The fact that he never would makes the thought even more attractive.

With a small bottle of cooking oil in hand, Sidon sits on the side of the bed. It’s not the first time they’ve used that for lovemaking, because Link’s hands get so dry while Sidon’s are naturally rough. It’s the first time the zora is blushing so hard as he opens the bottle, though.

“Here is what I would like,” Sidon explains, pouring some oil into one hand only to start spreading it onto his own thigh. "I want... I would enjoy for you to... to enjoy my legs. Do you... Do remember ever doing something of that sort?" 

Link shakes his head, his gaze fixed on the way Sidon's hand is moving along the inside of his leg. He knows from kissing and biting that the skin there is tender, more sensitive. Without thinking his hand joins Sidon's, enjoying the zora's gasp as Link helps spread the oil. He's not sure what they're about to do here, but he wants it. If it's with Sidon he wants it all, trusting blindly that it will feel good. 

“It might be easier to just... Explain as we go along?” Sidon offers, cocking his head for a brief kiss to Link's temple. “If you do not like it we’ll just stop and do something else or go to sleep or..."

His rambling stops when Link’s clean hand cup his cheek and forces him to look at the smiling hylian.

‘Show me? I trust you.’

Sidon presses their foreheads together, grinning. “You are too good to me, beloved.” He tugs at the waistband of Link’s trousers. “These will have to go, I fear. They are rather in the way for what I have in mind.”

In a very inelegant but very eager effort, Link jumps off the bed and wiggles himself out of the trouser. He could have maybe tried to put on a bit of a show, tried to seduce Sidon a little by doing this slowly… but Sidon’s eyes are on him anyway, dark with desire. When Link removes his top, he catches the zora licking his lips.

‘Like what you see?’

“You may never know how much, beloved. The sight of you is almost more than I can take.”

It’s so ridiculous that Link laughs even as he sits on Sidon’s lap to kiss him. 

He’s not blind, he knows what he looks like. The scars, how small he is... A little of either wouldn’t be bad, but he’s too marked by battles he doesn’t always remember, and his body is nowhere as strong looking as a man’s should be. He doesn’t mind because it’s just a body, it doesn’t have to be pretty so long as it works. Still it’s a little embarrassing to hear Sidon compliment it.

“Perhaps you are not so gorgeous to your own people, but you are to me,” Sidon assures him, pressing kisses to Link’s mouth, his cheek, his chin the curve of his neck and finally his collarbone. “Everything about you is delightful to me. If I could, if we have time someday, I would enjoy nothing more than to explore every inch of you.” To illustrate his point, Sidon brings his clean hand to Link’s chest, letting his claws glide on soft skin before pressing his thumb against one nipple, making the hylian shudder in his arms. “Someday, my treasure, I will have such fun with you... and you with me, I hope.”

Distracted by Sidon’s attention to a part of him they rarely have time for, Link can only nod and blush. Encouraged by that reaction, the zora continue playing with the little nub of flesh a little more. When it is pinched lightly Link cannot help a small cry and his hips buck against his lover. Sidon has to hold him in place, one slick hand grasping at Link's ass while the other moves to the other nipple to give it more of that sweet torture.

“There is so much I want with you,” Sidon growls, sharp teeth brushing against Link’s collarbone. “When everything is over, when I can properly take care of you…” The teeth disappear, replaced by a soft kiss. “For now… for now, let’s make the best of the time we have.”

Link can’t help a whimper when Sidon stops playing with his chest. It is something they should absolutely have done before, and now he wishes they could share the safety of a room more often so that might happen again. For now, Sidon makes him stand up again so he can lay down on his back, then holds out his hand and guides Link until the hylian is straddling him. _This_ they’ve done before though, the two of them rutting again each other until completion. It's so good and intimate, more so than just using their hands, but it's hardly new. 

Sidon smiles as if he’s guessed his thoughts. His hand cups Link’s cheek, then move down, barely brushing against warm skin until his finger close around the hylian’s cock to guide it between Sidon’s thighs.

“Like this,” the zora sighs, his hand now moving to Link’s ass to press their bodies together. “Take me, just like this.”

Link groans at the warm tightness around him. He presses down between Sidon’s strong legs until his whole cock disappears and Sidon’s ones are trapped between their stomachs. Link pulls back a little only to move down again, unable to stop a moan. He looks down between their bodies and does it again, and again, and again until there’s nothing on his mind but burning pleasure of Sidon’s legs sheathing his cock as if they were made for it.

“You feel amazing,” Sidon mumbles, moving his hips to meet Link’s movement. “My dearest love, just like this…”

Link thrusts down, moaning breathlessly, blinding kissing his lover's stomach because he can't reach his mouth. Sidon whispers lovely nonsense, encourages him to go harder. Strong hands cling to his body, claws pressing into his skin almost hard enough to break it. His cocks trapped between them, Sidon is forgetting to be careful, too deep into their lovemaking. He moans loudly when Link bites his belly again and again, throwing his head to the side. That’s what sends Link over the edge. The claws on his back, the gasps, the tightness, the knowledge he's the one who can make Sidon lose control... He comes between his lover’s legs, biting viciously into warm skin so he doesn’t make too much noise.

“You did so well,” Sidon whispers, petting his hair and his back with urgent tenderness. “My love, so beautiful…”

Sidon’s still hard, Link can very much feel his cocks between them. His first thought is to finish him with his hand, as they always done… but an idea hits him, and if this is to be an evening of experiments…

His legs shaking from the recent effort, Link wiggles down until he’s laying between Sidon’s legs, the zora looking down at him with a mix of need and curiosity. Giddy from having just come, Link chuckles to himself as he grabs one of Sidon’s cocks, stroking it firmly a few times, enjoying the shivers and gasps he’s rewarded with. Refraining a grin, Link starts peppering kisses on the hot cock in his hand and feels Sidon’s entire body tremble.

“Dearest, what are you…”

Sidon’s question is cut short when Link carefully wraps his mouth around the head of his lover’s cock and the zora groan. Link has done that before, still has instincts for it telling him to mind his teeth, to run his tongue again the sensitive tip and caress what he cannot fit in his mouth. But Sidon, who bucks against him and struggles to stay quiet, has probably never tried that before, not when zora teeth are so sharp… it’s something Link alone can give him, and he loves knowing that.

“Darling that’s amazing,” Sidon babbles high above him, his hands coming for a moment to rest on Link’s head before he moves them back on the bed, clawing at the sheets and ripping them. “I am… I will not… Link, I am so _close_!”

The hylian, encouraged by that, doubles his effort, taking a little more inside his mouth and sucking hard, squeezing the second cock with his free hand. On each side of him he can feel Sidon’s legs tensing, can see his back arching off the bed. He’s ready for what’s coming but at the last moment Sidon pushes him away so he comes on Link’s chest instead of his mouth. Link doesn’t really care, content to just stroke Sidon’s cocks through the rest of his orgasm.

“Come here,” the zora begs, weakly petting his hair. “Need t’kiss you.”

Grinning to himself, Link moves up the bed, planting kisses and gentle bites over Sidon’s warm skin as he goes, then bringing their foreheads together.

“You are a marvel,” Sidon sighs.

‘I love you,’ Link replies, laying down his head on his lover’s chest.

He feels content. He has been riled up since that night he couldn't touch Revali, and finally he feels that itch is gone. Nothing can ruin this. 

Nothing except the growing awareness of Sidon's seed sticking to his chest, the overbearing slickness of his own seed and the oil on his cock. He reaches down to touch it and sighs. There's no ignoring that, he'll have to wash if he wants to sleep. 

"It is a bit messy," Sidon chuckles behind him, sounding positively giddy as he nuzzles Link’s nape, his fingers drawing lazy circles on the hylian’s hips and stomach. "I suppose you should clean that." 

'You won't help?' 

"My legs are weak and I am too well spent," Sidon sighs with a little too much flair. "You have broken me, dearest." 

Link slaps his shoulder playfully. 'Lazy,' he signs, getting out of bed for a quick wash. 

When he's done with himself, Link returns to bed to help Sidon but the zora is fast asleep. It's been a hard few days, perhaps their lovemaking was a bit much for him. Link smiles to himself and uses the wet towel to clean his lover as well as he can. It is good to have a chance to do something nice for Sidon for once. Sometimes he fears he cannot return all the love and patience the zora showers upon him, but tonight… tonight he hopes he was able to do just that, at least a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. I hate the way Rhondson just fucking settles in the game and renounces finding someone she's truly happy with. In this universe, she and Villia are business partners and girlfriends. I will fight for this girl to be properly happy and her wedding in the game was the saddest fucking thing about botw?


	15. Lightning and Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link visits Gerudo town and takes on the last Divine Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for: some slighty above canon description of violence

Gerudo city is so loud and vibrant that Link isn't sure he likes it at first. It doesn't help that he's in fear of being discovered, and whenever a gerudo grabs him (they do that often, even to each other) he's terrified of being kicked out. But no, it's a merchant wanting to show him something exciting, or a passer-by getting him out of the way of a coming cart. It is like Villia said at the inn: if he's dressed as a vai then he _is_ one. 

Accepting that makes it easier to enjoy the city. And what a city! Link has never been in a place so lively since he woke up. There are shops of all sorts selling spices he's never even heard of, stand after stand of light fabric, and gerudo selling quite casually jewellery that would be fit for kings. He could easily stay in the market for days, for _weeks_ , and never get bored from all there is to see, touch, and taste.

His only regret is that he cannot share this exploration with Sidon and Revali. He's sure the zora would love getting to meet new people and learning about their traditions. If Sidon had come, within minutes he'd be friend with half the city and they would already have been taken to meet the gerudo chieftain, because that's just the effect Sidon has. People want to make him happy. Link certainly does. As for Revali... it's harder to know for sure which parts of the city he'd enjoy, but Link is fairly sure the rito would love the market, the shiny jewellery, the delicate fabrics. Or perhaps he would just enjoy being there at all, knowing it should be forbidden to him as a voe.

Because he is alone without anyone to be his voice, Link finds it's a bit of a struggle to make himself understood at times, but the gerudo don't mind the guesswork involved in talking to him. They make it clear they're used to visitors from abroad, and to talking without a common language if needed. Link is grateful for their patience, and does his best to buy something each time, just so he doesn't feel like he made them lose their time... but also because he's sure Sidon will appreciate the souvenirs.

But each time he tries to get someone talking about the Divine Beast outside their walls, the gerudo invariably close off. It's just a monster. It's dangerous and better left alone. There's nothing of value in or around it, it's only a nuisance.

After a lot of looking, he finds someone who will talk to him, an old vai named Muava who sits on the dirt ground near a display of hylian trinkets. Nobody else seems interested in her wares, but she gives off the impression she's here more to be around people than to make a profit. 

"We all know at least one person who was killed by it," she tells Link. "It's far now, but sometimes it gets closer to the city, or it wanders on the track from here to the oasis. When that happens, people die. I've lost my sister and a niece like that, twenty years ago." 

Link signs the word for sorry before remembering she can't understand. She only smiles. 

"Your eyes say it if your mouth can't. Don’t worry, the pain has mostly healed now. But tell me, little hylian vai, why are you bothering everyone about that Beast, eh? Your kind usually acts like they know more of it than we do." 

Link hesitates. It's a hard one to mime, but the old gerudo notices his distress. 

"I can read some hylian," Muava says as she hands him her walking stick. "If you can write, we're a good match." 

_I want to go inside and stop it_ , Link manages to write in big clumsy letters.

"Inside? Inside Vah Naboris? Nobody has been inside it for... For a century at least! And stopping it... Pah! You really think you could, little vai?" 

The honest answer is no. But he didn't know for sure he could stop the others either, and he still managed. It's the last Divine Beast, he must free it, at any cost. 

Link underlines the words ' _stop it_ ' and nods firmly. 

"Fancy that," Muava replies with a grin. "But you know, I'm in a romantic mood, and you've got a _very_ shiny sword. Who knows? Perhaps the Mother of the Desert sent you here because she knew I like to chat and I have a niece in the Palace that can lead you to lady Riju. Or perhaps you're just a delusional fool and all I'll lose is a couple hours of today. No one’s buying anyway. Give back my stick, little vai. We're going."

Link helps her get up and, after some arrangements with another merchant, Muava and him leave the stall. It's slow going, because she has a pronounced limp, but Link doesn't mind because all the way Muava tells him about the history of the streets and her adventurous youth looking for a pond of legend. She seems happy that have someone's full attention, and Link is perfectly glad to give her that. 

At the palace Muava chats with the guards in their own language. They all point a lot at Link, which makes him a little uneasy. One very regal looking gerudo who they call Teake is brought in who treats Muava with a little more deference than the other guards. Muava and Teake talk for a long while, point at Link some more. The woman who must be Muava's niece doesn't seem very impressed by him, but when she goes back inside Muava smiles at Link. 

"You'll see lady Riju tomorrow, little vai. Until then, you are my guest. So how about I show you a little fun? Then you will want to find a girlfriend here and you will never leave. Why would you? It's the best city in the world!" 

* * *

  
Muava's idea of fun is a very good one. She takes Link around the food market, encouraging him to try different dishes, grinning when he eats a little too spicy and has to engulf bread to calm the burn, nodding when he keeps eating through tears because of how _good_ everything is. He tries to get recipes so he can make them again for Sidon, but the gerudo fiercely guard them.

"You'd have to marry me, little vai!" one jokes. "Come back in a year when you’re taller. I'll marry you then if you still like the food so much!" 

The other street vendors laugh and mock her for her eagerness, while Link laughs because he can just imagine Sidon and Revali's faces if he tried to bring someone else in their already crowded life. 

"Come on, I'm serious!" the vendor insists while laughing as hard as the rest. "Don't ruin this for me just because you're jealous, you hens. Come on little vai, do you have someone?" 

Link nods shyly, and the gerudo sighs dramatically in the middle of doubled laughter. 

"Don't lose hope," someone teases. "I don't see a ring. You're not even engaged yet little vai, are you?" 

With a moment of hesitation, Link shakes his head. How would that even work for him? Neither of his lovers could marry him, one being a prince and the other being dead. It's not something he's ever thought about, but now it bugs him. Is it something he would want if he could have it? To live the rest of his life with Sidon and Revali... But of course it matters little. He _can’t_ have it, and the end of his life isn’t far in the future.

"With legs like that her beloved will ask the question soon so don't insist," Muava says, one protective hand on Link's shoulder. "She's too pretty for you. Come now, little vai. I've got plenty more to show you." 

However much Link's mood was dampened by this talk of marriage, his spirits soon rise again when Muava takes him around more of the town. She makes him try a dark and bitter drink she calls coffee. He doesn't like the taste at all, but doesn't hate the sensation of intense awareness he gets after. Any tiredness he had is gone, replaced instead by an intense need to _do_ something.

Muava was also planning to take him to a bar ("Are you old enough? It's hard to say with hylians. Let's pretend you're old enough.") but they stumble upon a party at the corner of the street and Link is transfixed. A small group of gerudo, no more than five or six, has started dancing to the sound of a drum played by another. It looks like something entire improvised, a group of friend who was maybe a little drunk and decided to have fun. They sure _look_ like they're having fun, and the people who pass by them move with the music, smiling at the group.

"Like dancing?" Muava asks, tapping her fingers on her walking stick in rhythm with the drum. 

Link shakes his head. He's never even tried, not as far as he can remember. His only chance would have been at Rito Village, when Sidon and him were invited to a celebration of some sort, but he had refused to go. And before that... Before that it just sounds like something he wouldn't have wanted. Were hylian men allowed to dance, or was that another thing they forbid themselves?

“Nonsense. Your eyes want to dance, little vai," Muava decides, taping her walking stick against his calves. "Go dance, my little vai!" 

Link tries to protest, but Muava's stronger than she looks and a lot more determined than he is. She pushes him toward the dancers, and a tall gerudo grabs his arm to pull him with the others. They seems pretty excited to have a hylian with them, and stop the music a moment to better show him the steps. It's stressful at first, but after a few attempts Link can start to enjoy it. It's fine that he's a little clumsy, because when he looks at the gerudo around him, none of them is doing things perfectly either. They're just here to have fun. 

"That's it, feel the rhythm of the drums!" Muava shouts, waving her stick above her head. "Look at her go!" 

One dance turns into several. Link lets the music guide him, with nothing to worry about than the drums and his feet. His mind stops its constant overthinking, the same way it does when he's flying or cooking something nice, nothing existing but the present moment and the delicious burn in his muscles. There's only him and the music. He doesn't stop until his legs and arms shake from the unusual effort, collapsing on the ground next to Muava. He's alive and happy and he _loves_ dancing. 

In the morning his entire body is aching as he walks back to the palace with Muava, but it was worth it to get a moment of peace. 

His name is Link. He's handy in a fight. He has a knack for cooking. He doesn't like the cold. He loves flying. He's curious. He loves Sidon, he loves Revali. People call him reckless. And the Goddess be blessed, but he loves dancing.

  


* * *

  
Vah Naboris is a struggle in a way none of the other Divine Beast ever was. At every corner he gets shocked by electricity, never enough to really hurt him, but enough to tire him a little more each time. 

Then he is attacked by the Thunderblight. 

This is the last Divine Beast. He has the sword of legends. He's defeated three other Blights, and countless enemies. He'd thought he would be fine in this fight.

He was _wrong_. 

From the start this is a hard fight. The Blight is so fast Link can hardly see it move, and he gets slashed at a few times before he learns to listen for its movements. Then it's only a matter of hacking at it with the sacred sword until it dies. Or at least, that's how it should go. Before he can kill off the Thunderblight, it manages to push him away and rise again. Something changes in the air, a heaviness that wasn't there before and a smell, foreign to Link but so strong he can taste it.

The first time lightening hits him, Link screams. Every nerve he has lights up at once as if he's burning. It's a pain unlike anything he's ever known and without Mipha's healing magic he would have died there. 

That's the _first_ time he's hit.

After a while he loses count of how many time it has happened. He can't even tell himself he's winning. The Blight is so fast he's never sure if he's managing to hit it or not. All he's certain of is the fact Mipha is tiring. She might manage to heal him once more, twice if they're lucky. 

In the airs, the Blight readies another attack. Jumping to his feet, Link avoids one lightning strike, then another, and another, but he trips on the smooth, curved floor of the Divine Beast and the fourth strike hits him. 

He doesn't scream, his throat too raw for that by now. The now familiar pain is all over him, slowly being countered by Mipha's magic, but not fully erased. Not this time. 

"I cannot do it anymore," she sobs, her voice weak and distant. "I am so sorry, I cannot..."

Her presence fades.

Link is alone.

He's going to die, and for what? The Blight is so fast he's not sure he even got a single hit on it since the lightening started. He will fail, as he always knew he would. He will fail and what will happen to Hyrule, to princess Zelda? He will fail. He has failed already. 

Above him, the Blight is starting the preparation of another attack, one Link knows he won't be able to avoid. He can feel the electricity in the air, can see the creature floating still.

It never does move when it is preparing its lightning, does it? 

Gathering the last of his strength Link manages to stand up and, with the energy of despair, throws the sacred sword at the Blight. 

The sword hits it in the chest, burying itself to the handle as if guided by the hand of the Goddess herself. Link would cry if his tears hadn’t dried out long ago. 

But the Blight is not done. Even as it starts to disintegrate, it launches its final attack upon Link, a last surge of electricity aimed straight at his chest. They both hit the floor at the same time. 

Link can feel his heart missing more and more beats, the way his lungs can't seem to bring in any air, sparing him some of the smell of his own body burning. The pain is there again, intense, but slowly being replaced by a cold numbness. 

He dies again, hoping someone else can take over saving the princess for him because he might not return this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am, to this day and for ever, terrified of going into Vah Naboris. It's the first divine beast I attempted and it was a bad idea. I got killed so many times in there  
> Doesn't help that I'm legit scared of thunder
> 
> Also I realised a bit late that technically the divine beasts only reactivated when Link woke up but... fuck that, it's more interesting drama if they've stayed around that whole century


	16. When you're gone

Revali had met Link when they were... It was odd to say kids because neither of them was that old even now. But they'd been more or less kids. Revali had been sixteen and dragged to castle town by his grandmother to settle some family problems. Link was fourteen going on fifteen, and had left his village to start training formally as a knight. Their first meeting had been them fighting over something Revali had already forgotten, until some bigger boys had started bothering a kid in front of them, and _that_ was something neither of them could allow. They'd fought side by side, giving more bruises than they received, becoming immediate friends. It had been a good few days and Revali had left Castle Town with a heavy heart. 

When they next met a year later, Link was the knight assigned to the Princess, and that princess had been sent to find someone who'd pilot the divine beasts they were digging up. Revali, somehow, was on the short list of candidates. None of them were _forced_ to go through the trials, but Revali knew he was _better_ than those older rito, just as he knew it'd be a good way to have time with his hylian friend. If Link had really been a kid that first time, by then he was growing into someone not half bad looking. 

After some days Revali won the spot by being the only one to whom Vah Medoh reacted which, he always thought, was because at this point Link and him were fucking every chance they had, and that got a bit of divine choice on him. 

It had been the start of two glorious, exhausting years. Two years of being happy. And then they died. 

Well, some people didn't even get that much. 

But now he isn't quite so dead after all, although he certainly isn't alive either. And Link has been changed by sheikah magic, has hooked up with a fish who is too nice to everyone to be honest. 

Link, also, is perhaps dying, and nobody can tell for sure if he can be saved. 

Three of the Champions had watched helplessly as lady Riju brought him back to Gerudo Town, his body nothing but a vast burn. He'd been given the best healers the chieftain could gather, who rubbed potions on him and used whatever magic they possessed to stabilise him. It did little good, but they got his heart beating again. 

After some hours, only lady Riju remained at his side. 

That's the moment Urbosa chooses to appear near the hylian champion, scaring the poor gerudo chieftain who doesn't look prepared to be face to face with the hero of her people. 

"You must find a way to feed him," Urbosa orders. "His body can handle this but it will need fuel."

"Why not just send him back to that resurrection shrine?" Daruk asks, materialising next to her. "Worked well last time." 

"Last time he was _dead_ , and Zelda's research indicated the Shrine likely wouldn't work a second time on a same person. He only needs rest. If we are lucky, Mipha will recover fast and help him." 

"Fat chance of that," Revali grumbles, popping up next to them. It mustn't feel like a good day to that poor chieftain child at this point. He'd be sorry for her if Link weren't looking this mangled. "If we could die again, she'd be gone for good." 

He sits on the side of the bed and tries to push some hair out of Link's face. He almost can. Almost. 

Behind him, Riju has overcome her shock and is talking to Urbosa and Daruk. For someone who is seeing three ghosts, the kid is holding her ground pretty well. The three talk about what happened to Link, what can be done for him, his chances of survival. 

Revali just wants to hold his damn hand.

The love of his life is there, half dead after yet another brave but moronic deed, and he can't hold his hand, can't take care of him. But there's someone who could. 

"You should find a way to bring his fish over here," he grunts, interrupting a surely _fascinating_ conversation.

"His fish?" lady Riju repeats. 

"Mipha needs rest," Urbosa sighs. "You've said it yourself, this was hard on her." 

"No, he must mean that zora travelling with Link," Daruk explains. "They are... Good friends," he adds with a vague gesture that is somehow supposed to signify intimacy. "It can't hurt. He seems like a _good_ boy. Always _very nice_ to Link." 

Revali glares at the goron. He can't touch anyone alive, but he's getting curious to see if you could kick another spirit. 

"We do not normally allow voe in the city," lady Riju protests without much conviction. "But perhaps in these exceptional circumstances..." she turns to Urbosa who nods. “Very well. It will not be easy to bring a zora through the desert, but with the rights gems and spells... I shall be back shortly!"

She leaves, followed by Daruk who doesn't see much reason for staying. When they are alone with Link, Urbosa turns to Revali. 

"That was oddly considerate, coming from you. I always pictured you as the jealous type." 

"You don't know a thing about me," the rito grunts. There's still that strand of hair on Link's cheek, and he'd kill to be able to move it. 

"I never thought there was anything worth knowing, but now I must wonder. Try not to exhaust yourself staying with him too long. He won't wake up for days, if he's lucky." 

Revali shrugs as she disappears, not caring about her opinion of him nor her advice. He pushes himself to his limit, staying for a couple hours until lady Riju returns to announce that Sidon should be there in a day or two at most. When she takes the chair near the hylian, Revali can finally return to his Divine Beast. He just doesn’t want Link to be alone. 

* * *

Sidon is brought in, takes the chair next to Link's bed, and doesn't leave it except for absolute necessities. Revali doesn't _like_ seeing him there, but he's glad there's someone to touch Link's hand, brush away his hair and promise him he'll be fine. 

When Sidon nods off on his chair that first night, Revali comes to Link's side. He's still looking like a pumpkin somebody sat on, which Revali tells him. What would Link call him in return? Perhaps a cuccoo to stay on the theme of food. An old cuccoo too tough to even put in soup. There's only a year between them, but Link has always found it peak comedy to call him old.

"Grateful as I am that you suggested I be brought here, I do _not_ like you." 

Revali, startled, lets out an undignified squawk and turns to find Sidon is staring at him through half closed eyes. He doesn't seem as murderous as last time, but it's obvious he'd rather not have Revali around.

Ain't life tough. 

"And I _nearly_ don't hate you," the rito claims, "which is more than I can say for most people. Especially idiots with a crown. " 

That's easily what really annoys the most him about this. Link had to fall for a _prince_. A damn slap in the face, after how many hours the two of them spent complaining against kings of all sorts. They'd dreamt up a world without any sort of ruler to boss them around, where even the Goddess left them alone. Then what did Link do the moment Revali turned his back? Go and shag a prince. 

Bloody _disgrace_. 

"I don't know how Link likes you," Sidon mutters, mostly to himself. "It is as though you cannot say anything without insulting someone. Him, usually." 

"And I don't know how he can bear with someone who speaks like he's never cussed at anyone," Revali retorts. "Are you also this polite when he fucks you? I can just picture it. 'please mister big hero, if it's not too much to ask, would you very kindly do me the pleasure of shoving your very venerable member up my ass?'" 

The look on Sidon's face is _amazing_. He's red all over, mouth hanging open in shock, stuttering for words like he can't decide if he's more angry or embarrassed. Revali dearly wishes he could take a picture of that to show Link later. He'll try to describe it when the hylian wakes up. Damn, if he plays well enough, he might make that happen again!

For now though, he deems it wiser to return to Vah Medoh. No need to exhaust himself all at once, and he doesn't feel like dealing with whatever overly polite scolding he might get. 

* * *

The following night, Revali is back. It's a little taxing to leave Vah Medoh two days in a row, but not impossible as it was before the last Beast was freed. A part of him wonders what will happen once Calamity Ganon gets destroyed. Something awful probably. 

Sidon had seemed asleep on his chair, but he perks up the instant Revali arrives. Damn fish was waiting for him, and if he leaves now it'll look like he's scared of that stupid prince. He readies himself for another explanation of how annoying and bad for Link he is, but it doesn't come. 

"They managed to make him drink some broth," Sidon explains instead. "It is going to help him get back on his feet. He always needs so much food after a serious injury, it is quite impressive to witness." 

That sounds like something new to Revali. Something they did in that resurrection shrine maybe. _Last time he was dead_ , Urbosa had said. What have they done to him to bring him back? 

"He's always been too skinny anyway," he jokes without mirth. "He'll never beat Ganon unless he puts on a little weight and muscles." 

He'll never beat Ganon if he doesn't heal. The Ganon part Revali doesn't care much about. He just want his Link well and healthy. 

Sidon is staring again. 

"Problem, fish dicks?" 

"I envy you," Sidon admits, sounding distracted. "When I see him talk with you, he's... unguarded. You can make him laugh so easily, even about things I know are... _hard_ on him. Things I do not even dare mention at all for fear the thoughts will ruin his mood for days." 

The confession is more honest than Revali knows how to handle. He doesn't do that sort of things. Except with Link a few times, a handful of raw conversations about their fears and hopes. With everyone else he is Revali the magnificent, always flawless and confident.

“We didn't hide from each other,” Revali says before he can stop himself. “We had to be able to talk about anything because there was no one else to talk to. I've been... watching the two of you. You think _you_ envy me? Back when I was alive, I'd have killed just to be able to stand at his side and not have to hide even the fact we were friends. And then I see you, praising him in front of everyone and calling him all these stupid pet name and...”

What he'd have given to call Link dearest around hylian and have nothing to fear. All they could share were insults. That had started almost as a joke, but over time each new curse had been like a love letter between them, the only endearments they could be allowed. Revali had spent hours after hours inside Vah Medoh, trying to think of something gross and funny he'd call his lover when they'd have time together again. Link did the same on his end, perfectly capable of being as nasty as Revali if he wanted. It was their own language of love, something nobody could see through but the two of them, and it hurt like hell that Link had forgotten how to speak it.

“It's been hard at first,” Sidon admits. “He got upset a lot and we had to figure out how much he was comfortable with. But I think hylians have changed since yours days. No one has attacked us over that. Of course, maybe it helps that I could easily rip off the head of anyone who'd try to hurt him for loving me.”

Sidon chuckles, brushing his fingers into Link's hair and planting a kiss on his temple. Goddess but Revali wants to do that too. "But I also know when to be polite to people around. Perhaps that too can help." 

Revali shrugs. It's not the first time he's told he needs to shut his beak. It takes it as a sign he's saying something people don't want, and thus _need_ , to hear. He has never seen the point in being polite to the hylians who insulted his lover, sometimes right to his face.

The only person he bothered being careful with was Link. Except he didn't really need to. They used to know each other's limits perfectly. They danced on the line, always knowing what they could or could not say. And if by accident one pushed too hard, the other would say so and they wouldn't push that button again. It all worked so well, like the perfect gears inside Vah Medoh.

Now he has this new Link, the one the sheikah have rebuilt in their damn shrine. A Link who is strong and smart and gorgeous like the old one, but who reacts so differently at times. Who laughs even at jokes that truly hurt, then breaks down when Revali can't see. What is he supposed to do with that? 

Love him and learn their new limits, he tells himself. If they're given the time. Goddess high above, _please_ give them a little more time. 

* * *

It becomes a habit of sort. Revali comes into the room when he thinks Sidon is asleep. The zora reveals he was awake all along. Everyone is very surprised and not at all expecting it. 

Then they talk about Link, about the progress if there's any. They tell themselves the scars are fading a bit, that he seems to breathe a little better, doesn't he? They're deluding themselves, but it makes things a bit easier. Some nights, they stop at that. Revali returns to Vah Medoh, wishing it could be him falling asleep on that chair, glad there's someone at all at Link's side.

Other nights... Well, Revali never was good at shutting his beak, nor at staying out of people's business. 

Like tonight. 

Sidon is blushing and sputtering after the rito's question, and it would be hilarious if it weren't so _tragic_. 

"You are," the zora says emphatically, "quite literally the _last_ person I would want to share these details with." 

"So that's a no," Revali says, and he astonished. How could anyone look at Link, have him in their arms, and not fuck him? "I can't believe... I can't touch him, and the one person who can just doesn't know how to properly do it? No wonder he's been so messed up." 

"Please go away now," Sidon begs, hiding his face in his hands. 

Revali is shocked. Aghast. Horrified. And many other things. The zora has never fucked Link. Never been fucked by him, which is even more tragic. This is so wrong and however Revali feels about sharing his lover, he cannot let this utter disaster continue. 

"No, no, I can't. I've got to... Shit, I've got to tell you how to do it," the rito realises with no small degree of horror. "Listen, the first you need is to get something slick to help it get in, like oil or..." 

"I know how _that_ works!" Sidon cuts him, still hiding his face "I'm just not ready for it yet. I... Zora just don't do that as freely as rito seem to. It... It would mean to me something different than it might to him. I will _not_ trap him in a deeper relationship than he's ready for, but I also cannot pretend that act means less to me than it does."

Revali stares. "Shit. You're genuinely _nice_ , aren't you?"

For weeks now Revali has been waiting for that moment when Sidon would show his true face. Sooner or later he'd have to drop the act, he'd let something slip of his true self, and Revali could hate him in peace. He wouldn't try to get between Link and the zora, because Link had a right to make mistakes, but he'd _know_ he'd been right to dislike him from the start.

Instead he's now forced to consider the possibility that Sidon might actually be someone who's naturally kind, caring and sympathetic which, in a way, is the worst option. How is Revali supposed to deal with that? He's never _met_ a nice person before. Neither has Link, as far as he knows.

"And you are genuinely one of the worst people I've ever met," Sidon sighs, blushing heavily and refusing to look at anything but his own feet. "But if he loves you, I suppose I need to learn to tolerate you better. We could try being friends, for his sake?" 

Revali doesn't answer and rushes back to the loneliness and safety of Vah Medoh.

Friends? Stupid. Ridiculous!

He hates that he doesn't hate the idea. 

* * *

After that night, Revali tries to be more diplomatic. He has no intention of becoming friends. The very idea is disgusting. But if Sidon can make an effort, Revali refuses to be the one who doesn't. 

He sees how the Prince smiles at his efforts, and he hates him even more. Or he would, if that stupid fish weren't so damn likable. 

* * *

Revali misses the first time Link opens his eyes, two weeks after the fight. Misses the second and third too. No matter how fast he appears, Link can’t stay conscious more than a few seconds. But over the next couple days, it happens more and more until one time Link stays awake and immediately sets out to devour the food Sidon had insisted should always be near the bed. It's a frightful sight to see him engulf all that and still look around for more, but Sidon, unfazed, has already sent for more food and water. 

By the time Link's hunger has calmed somewhat, Lady Riju and her healers have arrived to witness the miracle. 

"How do you feel, young voe?" one asks, pointedly trying to ignore Revali's presence since her chieftain doesn't mind it. "Do you remember who you are?" 

There is a moment of silence as they let him process the question. Link looks at his hands, frowning, stretching his fingers. They made cracking noises at first, but that is soon over and he starts making careful gestures. 

"My name is Link," Sidon translates with a relieved smile. "I can fight. I can cook. I don't like the cold. I love flying. I'm curious. I love... Oh. He, uh, loves me. He loves... Revali. He loves flying. People call him reckless, but that's because you _are_ , beloved. And he loves... He doesn't know the sign for the last thing."

 _Dancing_. Revali doesn't understand a lick of those sign gestures, but he's connected to Link and can feels his thoughts, if they're focused enough. He's heard the rest of the list a few times before because Link often repeats it to himself, but the dancing thing is new. It's intriguing. It's also a little exciting, which at this point Revali would rather avoid. 

Well, the healers seem happy with that anyway. Riju explains to Link where he is and how they've cared for him, while Sidon takes his hand and doesn't let go, to which the hylian reacts with a look of pure adoration. They’re picture of happiness.

Silently, Revali returns to Vah Medoh. He's been gone too long already.

  



	17. The world is changing

Link is careful the first few days after waking up from his fight with the Thunderblight. Whatever healing magic is cursing him seems to have been close to its limit this time. Most small actions tire him fast. Just sitting up his hard. Damn, _eating_ can get tiring, and he has to struggle to finish his plate knowing if he doesn't, the hunger will return much too soon and wake him up, making him even more tired. 

But slowly, his body returns to normal. The atrocious hunger calms down. With some help with Sidon, he starts walking around the room. A week after he regained consciousness, Link is virtually back to normal except from some new scars, most of which will fade away soon. 

But the world around him has changed. 

Riju and her army of healers. Daruk, Urbosa and even Mipha when she manages to appear again. The gerudo who bring his meal. All of them barely mention the fight that nearly killed him, and speak of nothing but his upcoming duel against Calamity Ganon. And if he stepped outside of the palace he'd hear the same, they tell him. Everyone knows the four Divine Beasts have been freed. Everyone knows what comes next. 

Link smiles and nods and wishes they would all _shut up_. 

If his body has recuperated from the fight inside Vah Naboris, his mind is still struggling with it. It was only a Blight that gave him so much hardship, a mere minion... If he nearly failed there, how can he hope to defeat the Thunderblight's master? And if he fails _there_ , what happens next? Will the calamity manage to reclaim the Beasts and trap their champions' souls again, for good this time? Will a new hero rise, stronger and better and less terrified than Link constantly feels? Or is he condemned to be revived again and again under the eyes of Ganon, only to be killed seconds later, a plaything for that great evil creature? He must know because he _will_ fail, he is convinced of it. He is not strong enough, not brave enough... he is just _not enough_. 

Sidon, Goddess bless him, notices Link's mood and tries to help. He barely leaves the hylian's side by now, as if fearing Link might disappear and do something stupid if he so much as turned his back. It is not an unfounded fear. Link knows only too well he cannot keep himself alive.

They go out in town together. It took a bit of effort to find a vai outfit that Sidon could wear (Link never revealed to Riju where he bought his, keeping his promise to Rhondson) but they eventually manage. It's exciting to see Sidon in those clothes, and it certainly does wonders in helping Link forget his worries. He seems to have developed a taste for Sidon wearing clothes of any sort, and the zora looks as gorgeous in these as he did in his fur coat, without the need to wear any sort of shoes this time to impact his gait.

It is fun to wander together in the market, to hold hands like any couple and just enjoy the moment. Riju told Link no one in her city would attack him for being in love, and it's so good to be free like that. They still attract a lot of attention, but only because the only gerudo who have ever seen a zora are those who have left the desert. Wherever they go, they are followed by a herd of little girls begging to be carried by Sidon so they can touch his fins and inspect his teeth. The zora is so patient with them, as well as with everyone they meet, that Link can feel his heart expanding every time he looks at him. If he weren't going to die so soon, this is a man he would gladly have spent the rest of his life with.

As they wander the market, Link also gets to introduce Sidon to Muava. She inspects him closely, but eventually says she approves of his choice and that they should stick together. It's embarrassing, but Link can't help but be glad of that approbation. Muava treats him as if she were his relative, and this is the closest he'll ever get to family blessing.

They talk about a few things, about what Sidon and Link could do for a bit of fun. Muava is full of opinions on that, talking about coffee houses she likes, about a corner of the market that has the best food, and this street where they will find the most beautiful of fabrics to make themselves elegant outfits.

When Sidon gets distracted by something on the next stall, Muava grabs Link's arm to bring him closer.

"This one will marry you for sure," she whispers to Link. "It's in the eyes, you can see it." 

She means well, but it hits Link as hard as the Thunderblight's lightning. There's no getting married for him, because in a few weeks at best he'll enter Hyrule Castle, never to leave it again. 

After that his mood is spoiled. He says goodbye to Muava and they try to explore the city, but Link cannot make himself enjoy it. Everywhere he goes there's a shadow over his heart, a black and red cloud shaped like the one surrounding Hyrule Castle. None of Sidon's attempts to distract him work anymore, and they return to the palace. Link lets himself be brought back to their room, furious at himself for ruining their good time but not knowing how to fight his own brain. 

"Beloved, do you perhaps want to talk about... Well, about whatever is on your mind?" Sidon asks as he closes the door behind them. "You know I will not judge your fears, however ridiculous you find them." 

It's a tempting offer, but Link shakes his head. If Sidon realises there is no way for Link to survive the duel he is fated for... It's one thing knowing he will die, but he cannot burden Sidon with that knowledge.

A strong, kind hand cups his cheek, tilting his head upward so they can exchange a zora kiss. 

"If you do not speak with me... Then why not with Revali? Perhaps he is the ear you need today." 

Link stares at the zora, blinking a few times. 

It's another way the world has changed in the two weeks he slept.

Sidon doesn't hate Revali anymore. He doesn’t _like_ him either, but there’s no longer that burning rage every time they're in the same room. He doesn't tell Link what happened, in fact he claims nothing happened at all with a little too much insistence. But he doesn't look so wrathful when Revali is here, doesn't mind giving Link some time alone with the rito. And now this. Encouraging him to talk to Revali. 

'I will go train,' he decides, because training makes far more sense than Sidon being civil to Revali. 'Join me?' 

They both know there's a number of gerudo guards on the training ground who'd be delighted to spar with him, and who'd provide better exercise than Sidon. But Link is also aware he tends to push people away when his mood sours, and he's trying to act against it. He has too little time left with Sidon to waste it. After all, what good did that do them in Rito Village? 

Training turns out to have been a good idea. It cannot erase every thought in his head, but it helps Link turn them into something less destructive for himself. He _will_ fail against Ganon, but he will fail trying his best and make sure to weaken the Calamity so the next hero doesn't _have_ to struggle as much. 

Besides, it is fun to spar with Sidon. The zora is a competent swordsman, though a little too fond of showy moves that are easy to counter. Link's style is a lot more aggressive, but far less pleasing to watch. Still when they're done there's gerudo guards around them, watching intently this odd show of a hylian and a zora fighting. 

"You fight like a beast," Captain Teake tells Link when they've stopped. "You need to protect more. Tomorrow you come here in the morning, I teach you." 

Her tone makes it clear refusing is not an option. Not that Link would have passed that chance anyway. All his trainings so far were based on vague memories. It'll be exciting to be guided by someone _competent_. If he can improve his fighting skill, then he can weaken the Calamity that much more, make the next hero's job that much easier. If he's good enough, he can turn his failure into a success of sorts.

This exchange with their commander encourages the gerudo soldiers to start asking him questions. Most of them have never left their city, never knew hylians too could fight, having heard all their soldiers died long ago. Besides, Link's exploits are known to them and some of them are so extraordinary they need confirmation. Link explains what he can while Sidon translates and adds his own comments. 

"Yes, he is a most skilled archer," the zora claims when the gerudo ask if he really stopped the Beasts' rage with _arrows_. "I have never seen the likes of him. He can even shoot multiple arrows at a time and hit his mark perfectly, as easily as I breathe. It is truly _magnificent_ to witness." 

Link blushes at the undeserved praise. It's all a matter of having the right bow, he tries to explain, and of holding the arrows right. He sadly doesn't have such a bow at the moment, his old one broke, so he cannot give the demonstration the gerudo clamour for. They insist anyway, until he forced to just show his archery skills if he wants a little peace. The golden bow they lend him is strung tighter than he's used to, but after a few inexact shots he hits bullseye every time. 

"You shoot like my grandmother." 

They all jump and turn to discover Revali leaning nonchalantly against a wall. The gerudo look unsure about what to do, because while Revali is very much presenting as man unlike Sidon and Link, he's also a spirit that they cannot kick out. Letting them try to decide their course of action, Link smiles at the rito.

'I've met her, so that's a compliment," he signs. "She'd have been Vah Medoh's Champion if she hadn't seen how horny you were for my ass.'

"Must be nice to not remember who the needy one was," Revali sighs dramatically, before turning to Sidon and nodding briefly. "Highness. Nice outfit." 

Sidon nods back, trying to hide a smile at what has to be an attempt at politeness. 

There too the world has changed.

Something really _must_ have happened. The only two people Revali ever tried to be polite to were Zelda, because Link had fought for it, and his own grandmother, who would not have allowed anything else. Yet here he is. Trying so hard not to insult Sidon. 

Failing at it, sure, but trying anyway. 

A small part of Link is worried at this new development, whispering to him they might become fonder of each other than they are of him. That voice, unlike the one telling he will never kill Ganon, is easy to silence. Their love for him is not something he could ever doubt. He's unworthy of it for all the pain he's caused them, but they're still with him and he knows they're not going anywhere. Still it is odd to see them being civil to each other. Odd. Not unpleasant. If the world were a less cruel place, if Link weren't a dead man walking, perhaps the three of them would have found way to make things really work.

Strong arms slip around his shoulders and Sidon presses himself to his back, nuzzling his hair and chuckling a bit. 

"Beloved, try to stop him or they _will_ find a way to lock him way." 

Link looks ahead and winces. Revali has caught sight of the gerudo bow and is now explaining all the ways he thinks it could be improved. It's unclear if he realises he keeps insulting gerudo craftsmanship or if he's genuinely trying to have a conversation with them. Sometimes even Link cannot figure out how much of Revali's attitude is a show.

'He's such an idiot,' Link signs fondly. 'I don't know how he ever kept alive.' 

Behind him he can feel Sidon's barely contained laughter. 

"What do you mean you've never seen a rito bow?” Revali sqwaks indignantly. “How can you say you know archery at all then? This is like throwing a cuccoo at someone and calling it warfare!" 

Link rushes to intervene while Sidon lets out a deep laugh. It takes tremendous effort to calm the gerudo and assure them Revali is just a rude imbecile who doesn't know anything. Link has to promise Revali will not join any more of his training session lest the incident be brought to lady Riju's attention. He also has to promise to Revali he’ll talk to the gerudo chieftain about importing a few rito bows, just so her guards can know what they’re missing out on.

“I'm just trying to help,” Revali insists as they leave the training ground to go somewhere less public. “You know how helpful I am. I see bad archery and I want to help. Is it my fault people are too stupid to see I'm right?”

Link sniggers, and he can see Sidon barely containing a smile.

'Have you ever considered more people would listen if you were nicer?'

“Of course, but where's the fun in _that_?”

The rito sounds so indignant that Link can only laugh, soon joined by Sidon. Revali pretends he cannot see what's funny, but his eyes too shine in restrained mirth.

  


Much later, as he's falling asleep in Sidon's arms, Link realises that perhaps for the first time, he was hit by a dark mood but not _consumed_ by it. If anything he recovered from it and fast. Between Sidon's lavish compliments and Revali making him laugh, he had been too distracted to think of his failings for long. 

For him too the world is changing, and it's still only beginning.


	18. What we fought for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sexual content

Hyrle Castle is there, so close Link could touch it. He's entering it in the morning. Alone. 

Sidon did not easily agree to this. He wanted to come, even into the heart of danger, arguing he couldn't let Link keep taking such risks alone. Not again. Not when he'd had to be left behind several times, only to have his lover return a little more broken each time. Link had to remind him of his duties to zora's domain, of his people's need for guidance. None of it could dent Sidon's determination until Mipha herself appeared, imploring her brother to think at least of their father. This, at last, worked. Sidon agreed to wait on the bank of the Hylia River. He did not ask Link to be careful, knowing this time he couldn't have afforded to be anyway.

And now Link is hiding in a house in the ruins of Castle Town. No, not hiding. _Waiting_. He's been there three days already, carefully studying the movement of the fearsome guardians. Here, so close to the castle, where so few dare to come, the machines have their habits and rarely deviate from them. Link thinks he knows how to avoid them. In the morning he'll make a run for it, praying to the Goddess so she'll help him. 

He lays down against a wall, trying to get some sleep. It's still hard to sleep alone. But bringing Sidon here would have been unforgivable. Yesterday he saw a guardian kill a fox. Red and white burned to ashes by a deadly blast of light. It's too easy to imagine how it could have been Sidon. 

Link is trying to erase that image from his mind when Revali appears before him, startling him. 

"Can't sleep, uh?" the rito whispers. "I figured you wouldn't." 

Link tries to glare, heart thudding in his chest from the surprise. He expects Revali to tease him about getting sneaked upon, but the jokes never come. The rito only sits next to him and stares out the door where some of Calamity Ganon's shadows are visible. 

'Shouldn't you be on Vah Medoh?' Link asks. He knows Revali isn't looking, that he reads his mind rather than relying on the gestures, but the rito said signing still helps. 

"I'll be there when I have to. For now, where I have to be is here." Revali turns back to Link and sighs. "You know I love you, right? I'm not all nice about it like that fish but I... I care. I do. I _love_ you." 

'I love you too,' Link replies. He, too, looks out the door. At his objective. At the abomination that will destroy him. 'Do you think I can really kill him?' 

Revali sighs and sits closer. 

"I don't know. Well. Cross that. I think you can, _you_ and no other. But what's gonna happen after? That sheikah magic might not bother keeping you alive after you've done what they needed you for." 

Link reaches out to touch Revali's back. He feels as little as always, but for once he's fine with pretending.

He hadn't even thought of that option. That the Shrine of Resurrection's power would abandon him once his destiny is fulfilled and he'd die of all his past injuries or of old age. Permanently, this time. But of course Revali would think that. He never trusted sheikahs. Trusted hylians even less.

'I don't want to die,' Link admits.' I want...'

What does he want anyway? _Everything_ , a voice says inside. He wants to be in Zora's Domain and see Sidon guide his people into a time of peace. He wants to be in Rito Village and help Revali teach archery to tiny children for whom it's only a game. He wants a house for the three of them to just live in, somewhere he can have a vegetable garden, a dog and many flowers. He wants to be _happy_ and not constantly wonder when the other shoe will drop. He wants to stop being afraid of everything and have some peace at last. He wants everything he can get because he's _selfish_ , but he's more than earned that selfishness. 

"Two dogs," Revali comments. "And a horse you'd call Epona. Yeah that's... It's always been the dream. Maybe you'll get it." 

Link sighs, knowing better. The Goddess doesn't like him enough for that. 

* * *

It's a hard fight. 

But the Divine Beasts help, and through them Link can feel the support of the Champions. He can feel also the princess's power, still containing the Calamity after so long. And he knows away from the castle people are praying for his success. Sidon on the river's banks. Yunobo on Death Mountain. Teba in Tabantha. Riju in her palace. Them, and all those other people he's encountered, all those who have suffered in the Calamity's shadow, all those whose life will be easier once Ganon is destroyed.

This might be his fight, but he's not alone for it. 

* * *

And then it's over. Link is on his knees, bleeding and exhausted and wounded, but alive. Truly alive. He can feel the magic of the Resurrection Shrine draining away from him after one last healing, leaving him a little weaker but a lot more hylian. It did not kill him after all, but he'll have to learn how to be careful again. 

Next to him, princess Zelda stands proud in the castle yard, her blond hair a mess, her white dress torn and muddy. She can hardly breathe after the efforts she's made but when she looks down at Link, she still smiles. 

"I've been watching you all along," she tells him. "All you have accomplished, all your trials. All you suffered. I wish I could have told you before but I... I never stopped believing in you. I've known, always, that you would save Hyrule." 

Link looks up at her. Smiles back. He did not know until he saw her again just now, but he's trusted her too, trusted she could contain the abomination and destroy it if given a chance. They were not quite friends before the Calamity, but he hopes they can be now. 

They are free, not only from Ganon, but also from every expectation thrust upon them. 

Free to live their own lives at last. 

* * *

On the way to Hylia River they meet with Sidon. He's seen the change in the castle and came running. From the tears in his eyes as he lifts Link in his arms and twirls him around, it's clear he wasn't sure his lover would have survived. They're kissing and laughing until Sidon realises princess Zelda is with them and he almost throws Link to the ground in a futile attempt to deny the flurry of affection they've just shown. 

"Your highness! It is such an honour to meet you! Although, of course, I saw you as a child, and I have heard much about you!" 

The princess laughs. "It's just Zelda now, really. Hyrule has survived without king or queen for a century, perhaps it will continue that way. But I am very honoured to meet you, Prince Sidon. I must thank you for taking such good care of my knight." 

There's a light in her eyes as she says that. She mentioned keeping watch over Link during his travel so of course she would know... But no, surely she knew even before where his affections lay, even though they could never speak of it. She knew how he loved their times in Tabantha, just as he had noticed how fondly she spoke of her explorations of Gerudo Town. So much went unspoken at the time, both of them fearing who they were. 

Sidon splutters, unsure what to make of her statement, so Link takes his arm and plants a kiss on it to make it clear he doesn't care if the princess sees. Perhaps he doesn’t care if anyone else sees either. He hasn’t defeated the incarnation of evil just to ordered around about who he should love. He doesn't want to be afraid anymore, and he has friends to help him with that now.

The zora immediately relaxes and smiles at Link.

"It was an honour for me to help him, your m... _Zelda_. But you both look so tired! You must come rest and when you are better you will tell me everything of what happened! It must be such a thrilling tale, I cannot wait!" 

It's a short walk to the camp Link and Sidon had prepared some days earlier, but the walk is still too much for Link. He falls asleep as soon as they get there, half listening to Sidon and the Princess talking about what now needs to be done in Hyrule. 

* * *

There are excited noise around him, but Link doesn't open his eyes. The world has just been restored. There's going to be a lot of excited talks to come, it's fine if he misses one or two. 

Someone seems to disagree and won't stop shaking him. He tries to push them away a few times, but his assailant keeps coming back. When Link finally opens his eyes, he's nose to beak with Revali. It's a pleasant surprise to see the rito hasn't disappeared after all, but Link's tired so he puts on hand on that yellow beak to shove it away. 

His hand meets a resistance. 

Suddenly Link is fully awake and staring at his hand, _touching_ Revali. He lets his fingers run along the smooth beak until they meet feathers, soft and pliant but definitely tangible. 

"Hey ugly, you're crying," Revali says, even though his own eyes shine with barely restrained tears. 

Link throws himself at the rito, landing on top of him which is the perfect position to kiss this ridiculous bird he loves so much. He'd fear it's a cruel dream. But there's the softness of the under feathers tickling his nose when he buries his face into the crook of Revali's neck, there's the odd sensation of a beak gently pecking at him, there's Revali's tears when Link presses his nose to that same beak, a rito kiss he's remembering on the fly. No dream could be this filled with sensations that are new and familiar at once. The reunion starts to turn more intense, Revali starts griping Link's ass in an appreciative way... 

Urbosa's voice is what brings them back to the world around. 

"I speak for all of us when I say we are very happy for you two, but perhaps some of that should wait for a little more privacy?" 

Scrambling to his feet under the laughter around him, Link discovers it's not just Revali who has returned. Urbosa is there of course, standing tall, her arms crossed but an amused smile on her lips as she looks at Link. Daruk is next to princess Zelda and while the goron is none too impressed with Link and Revali, the princess is barely containing her laughter, both hands pressed to her mouth. It's good to see her cheerful. She never used to be. And then of course there's Mipha, being held close by Sidon and holding him back, both of them crying. 

"You're a killjoy, Urbosa," Revali grumbles as he too gets back to his feet. " _Weeks_ I've been waiting for that! But no, you all have to be prudes." 

'There'll be time later,' Link promises. 'A lot of time.'

Revali stares at him blankly for a second before laughing. 

"Didn't catch _any_ of that. Guess the drawback of being alive is I can't read into that stupid brain of yours anymore. I'll have to learn those damn zora gestures now. Goddess help me, that's going to be a bother." 

* * *

The thing about travelling in a group is that privacy doesn’t exist. That's a tragedy because Revali doesn't miss a chance to tell Link all the things he wants to do to him. Even when he's not saying it, Revali still makes lewd gestures at him or, worst of all, just _looks_ at link as though he's the most delicious dish in existence. 

One night, while everyone is sleeping, they sneak out of their camp because it's impossible to hold on anymore and try to have time for themselves. 

It's a _disaster_. They are both too nervous and keyed up for it to be any good, and they both finish far too soon. 

"Where's your heroic stamina now, chosen knight?" Revali grunts, as if he weren't the one who came first, the instant Link touched his cock. 

'Asshole', Link replies, one of the few signs Revali has memorised so far. 

"Oh, you can bet I'll claim that next time, yeah." 

With an annoyed huff, Link punches the rito's shoulder. That's answered by a shove and before long they're wrestling and kissing and laughing until they're breathless.

* * *

Nothing can describe the explosion of joy that is Mipha's arrival into Zora's Domain. Not a single zora is left with dry eyes and they all gather to see her, to touch her and make sure their precious princess was truly returned to them. If her brother is popular, she is _beloved._

And she was lost to her people for a long century, all because of Link's incompetence. All because he couldn't be strong enough the first time. 

Before he can fall too far into the rabbit hole of his own thoughts, Sidon pulls him close and presses their foreheads together. 

"Thank you for helping her return to us, beloved," the prince whispers. "We are all eternally grateful to you and Zelda for what you have done." 

Link pulls away. The thanks are undeserved. 

'I'm the one who took her from you.' 

"You did not force to step into that Divine Beast," Sidon protests, bringing Link closer again and holding him there so he cannot escape. "She made her choice, knowing it would mean salvation for our people. And it is Ganon, not you, who struck her down. Perhaps you should try to give him the credits of his own evil, my dearest." 

It's an odd concept, and one against which Link's mind instantly rebels. After so many months of blaming himself for everything that has happened to the world, he cannot even begin to fathom how he could transfer the guilt of that on Ganon. 

It must show on his face because Sidon sighs and gives him another zora kiss. 

"Someday, maybe. Still, look around, beloved. Even if you had caused our sadness, which you did _not_ , you are the reason we can rejoice today. Why not enjoy it too?" 

Link wants to protest but has no chance to do so. Some of the zora, having confirmed the return of their much adored princess, now want to talk with Link. There's Dunma who wants to be told his adventures, looking ready to scold him if he was too reckless again. Rivan insists that they too need to catch up, maybe even do a full reunion of the old Big Bad Bazz Brigade of their youth. Tottika heartbrokenly asks him if he really just saw him kiss Prince Sidon, but Dunma shushes him on that, reminds him he never stood a chance anyway. Link answers to the best of his abilities, trying not to be overwhelmed. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to the way some of the zora are just _happy_ to be around him. 

He doesn't notice Sidon has left his side until he hears the king announces a great banquet for that night, his two children at his side. All three look unbearably happy to be together again. Link cannot help a smile. Maybe he did some good after all. 

Zelda grabs his shoulder, mostly to get attention but also, he suspects, but she too doesn't know how to handle so much good will directed at her and needs something to ground her. 

"We're going to be given guest rooms so we can rest a little before the celebration," she explains. "I am sorry to take you from your friends, but we really ought to..." 

She hesitates, but Link shrugs. It's been a long walk from Hyrule Castle and he knows none of them look or smell their best. 

When they're shown their lodgings, Link notices that he's given a place suspiciously close to Sidon's room. He doesn't have much time to think about it though because Revali grabs him by the collar and shoves him inside, grumbling something about a conversation to finish. 

The instant the door closes, Revali pushes him against the nearest wall to peck at his neck, pressing one leg between Link's thighs. 

"Need you. Now. I swear I'll fucking die if I don't fuck you right now." 

Link shivers at the idea, at the way Revali's knee grinding against his already hardening cock. 

It is a stupid idea. They barely have enough time to freshen up for the banquet as it is.

Good thing they're both idiots. 

They don't have time to make it as nice as it should be, having sex again for the first time in a hundred years. Instead they both undress each other as fast as they can. It might have been faster for each to undress himself, but then Link wouldn't have gotten a chance to run his fingers into dark feathers, wouldn't have had a chance to feel Revali's beak nuzzle at his stomach as the rito undoes his trousers. 

They go sit on the bed. After some explanation from Revali about how the whole thing works (it doesn’t sound like it _should_ work, but the rito doesn’t look like he’s joking), Link prepares himself using some oil his lover grabbed Goddess knows where. It's odd to have something inside, even his own fingers, but there's a familiarity to that oddness. Besides he likes the way Revali stares at him with open lust, his feathers puffed in desire. 

It doesn't take long for Revali's patience to run out. Link gets pushed on his stomach, his legs spread wide, and there's something pressing against his ass. 

Revali pushes inside and they both moan. It's almost too much for Link and he grips at the bed, unsure if he even wants to go on. It doesn't hurt but it's so _intense_ it scares him. 

"You feel so good," Revali whines, trembling against Link's back."I missed you, I missed you so much and you're here and it's so _good_."

Link tries to move so he can look over his shoulder, but even that little bit of friction has Revali bucking against him with a sob. 

"Don't move or I'll... Fuck, it's been so _long_." 

It would be best not to move until Revali calms a little. It would give them both a chance to last longer, to enjoy this more. 

At the same time it's impossibly exciting for Link to know how Revali cannot seem to control himself. Especially when he knows how much it will piss off the rito to lose whatever cool he thinks he has. 

Pushing against Revali's body, he is rewarded by a breathy moan. 

"Little shit," the rito grunts, starting to move carefully. He pulls away almost entirely, only to push back in with more force than the first time but still gentle, and Link realises Revali is holding back. There's never been much talk of tenderness in the fantasies the rito described so far, and there's not much of it in Link's vague memories either. It's not _them_. 

With more strength than before Link starts moving against the cock inside him. Revali curses and tries to grip his hips so he'll stand still, but his patience runs thin and he starts thrusting into Link. 

"Pay for this," he manages to mumble. "Stupid moblin faced... You feel so good!" 

Link chuckles, trying to move against his lover as best as he can. It's not a bad feeling, the brush of Revali's feathers on his body, the fullness inside him, the weight on his back, the closeness. He's thinking maybe he's just meant to finish off after, once Revali has done his thing, when the rito's cock brushes against something inside him and his whole body tense.

"Found it," Revali just grunts, trying to sound cocky even as his voice breaks in pleasure. " _Now_ the fun begins." 

Now almost each hard thrust of the rito hits that spot inside Link, leaving a moaning mess. His entire body feels on fire, his fingers twisting into the sheets to ground himself. He wants more and more and harder, and he would beg for it if he could. It's too much and it's not enough and he's missed it so much. 

"I love you," Revali whimpers, thrusting more viciously as he gets closer to finishing. "I love you, I love you, I love..." 

He stops and squawks, burying himself as deep into Link as he can before coming. It's odd to feel the rito trembling and groaning against his back, feathers tickling his back. Mostly Link just cares that he's still hard and desperate but no longer getting friction on that spot inside him. He tries rubbing his cock against the sheets but it's not enough and he needs more. 

"Fucking horny teen," Revali chuckles against his ear, sounding tired but content, like the bastard he is. "Got a problem maybe?" 

With a frustrated grunt Link tries to shove away his lover, but Revali uses all of his weight to pin him down to the bed. For a few moments Link is struggling to free himself, swearing to himself he'll kill Revali and for good if he doesn't get to come soon. 

"That's what you get for not standing still five fucking seconds like I asked," the rito sniggers. "Maybe next time you'll behave." 

There will be no next time because Link is fully prepared for murder. He will kill that damn bird, pluck him naked and... 

But when Revali takes mercy and sneak one hand under the hylian's body to grasp his cock, all Link's anger melts and he just cries out, bucking into that hand until he finally comes. 

After that it's too much effort to move, although some old instinct tells Link they'll both regret not cleaning up. But it's so good to be like this, Recali's weight on his back. Having sex was amazing, but there's something so special about just being there together. They only separate when there's a knock on the door informing them the banquet will soon begin. 

Sticky and sore, they wrestle for a chance to wash first, laughing the entire time. 

* * *

For how quickly it had to be put together and how much Dorephan apologises about it not being enough, the banquet is a magnificent moment. The main square of Zora's Domain is the only place that can fit all of its people, and tables heavy with food have been placed around the statue of Mipha. The princess is so embarrassed by this giant image of herself she wouldn't have eaten anything if the others hadn't brought her plates full of delicacies. 

Link doesn't eat much either, but that's because he's busy talking. To Dunma and her friends, to Rivan and his husband, to other zora he never had the occasion to befriend but who are so thankful for what he's done. For a brief moment he's also stuck between the zora Elders who, while trying to thank him, just manage to threaten him with bodily harm should Sidon ever be hurt by him. He's thankfully rescued by Revali whose foul mouth shocks the Elders into silence, then brought to the corner where the Champions and the King are talking. 

Sidon smiles when he sees him coming, though there's a trace of concern in his eyes. Maybe it's the careful way Link is walking. Nothing _hurts_ , but he's a little sensitive from his tryst with Revali and he absolutely doesn't want to talk about it at the moment. Later, when they are alone somewhere comfortable... How would it feel to do that with Sidon?

But for now Link directs his attention to the conversation. 

"On the way here we saw bokoblins light a deactivated guardian on fire and dance around it," Princess Zelda(No, it is only _Zelda_ now) is explaining excitedly. "Perhaps now that the Calamity is gone they won't be such a nuisance. After all they have clothes and weapons! They _must_ have intelligence and maybe if we can find a way to reach out now that nothing is controlling them..." 

She interrupts herself and looks around, as if surprised she was allowed to even say this much. She was curious too, Link remembers, but it was always treated as a personality defect in her, something to be eliminated so she would focus only on prayer. 

'Do you really think we could talk to them?' Link signs, wanting to encourage her. 

Sidon promptly translate, sounding interested in the concept too. "It would be amazing to be at peace even with those old enemies! Have you thought at all how we might establish contact then?" 

Zelda hesitates, unsure how to handle enthusiasm at her proposal. But with some gentle nudging from the champions and from Link she starts laying out her ideas on the subject. Slowly at first, then with all the strength of her initial excitement. It will take time for her to heal, but Link is immensely proud of how well she's doing. 

He hopes someday she can be proud of him too. 

His name is Link. He's handy in a fight. He has a knack for cooking. He doesn't like the cold. He loves flying. He's curious. He loves Sidon, he loves Revali. People call him reckless. He loves dancing. He is in fact too many things to list them all. And for the first time in his life, he is not scared of losing what makes him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is an epilogue! Also, I've (finally) updated the prequel!


	19. a day, a year, a lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for: mentions of sex, mentions of mistreatment of a disabled kid

It is the morning after the feast, and Link is alive.

It hadn’t hit him before. There had been no time, not when he was travelling with the champions, Zelda, and Sidon. He hadn’t had a single second alone on the way to Zora’s Domain because if Sidon let go of him then Revali replaced him at his side. But the sun’s first light is falling on his bed and Link stares at the ceiling, acutely aware that he’s _alive_. What’s supposed to happen now? For months and months he’s been so certain that he would die fighting Ganon, it never occurred to him there could be an after. What do people do with their lives when fate isn’t there to guide them?

He wishes Sidon or Revali were in bed with him to distract him from the horror of being alive and free. At the same time, he knows it’s something he would have needed to face at some point. It might as well be now. He is alive. Does he even want to be?

It doesn’t take him too long to decide the answer is _yes_ , though it surprises him.

Being alive means guilt and shame because even if he helped Zelda defeat Ganon, so many still suffered when he failed the first time. But being alive means time with Sidon and Revali. It means becoming friends with Mipha again. Becoming friends with Zelda for the first time, and with other people too. And there are so many places to explore, so many marks on the sheikah slate that he never had a chance to properly look at because of his mission. He is free to check all of them. He isn’t Hyrule’s hero anymore. The Goddess no longer needs him.

He’s free.

He’s never been free before.

Link has to sit up on the bed because breathing is becoming harder and harder. What is he supposed to do with freedom? Sure there is that fantasy he shared with Revali. Dogs and a house. A garden. Cooking for his two lovers. Being happy in a quiet life. But he never meant for that to become real, because he never should have had an after. 

Panic is rising in him. Even before the calamity, even before he pulled the sacred sword from a stone, he’s never been free, there were always _expectations_.

There’s a knock on the door that Link barely hears. He expects Sidon or Revali, but instead it’s Zelda who opens the door, looking as distraught as him. She takes a quick look at him before she comes inside the room, closing the door behind her. Without a word she sits next to him and pulls him in her arms. They hold each other in the golden morning light, both struggling to breathe. 

She’s never been free either, Link knows it too well. And perhaps, just like him, she never expected to survive that final fight.

After what might have been many hours or only seconds, Zelda pulls away to smile at him. “What if you dressed yourself and we went to look for breakfast?”

It’s a tiny goal, but somehow Link feels better for being given an objective. He grabs the tunic he was wearing the previous night and throws it on. It never occurs to him to be embarrassed he was half naked in front of a former princess. They had travelled together a lot while preparing the fight against Ganon. Zelda has seen worse.

Link doesn’t know how to react when she takes his hand to leave the room. It is odd, something he knows she has never done before, but he doesn’t mind. It is comfortable. It reminds him they’re in this together. He lets her guide him for a while until they reach the kitchens. The cooks there know Link who had been there a few times during his last visit of the Domain. They like him for his interest in their craft, and they also warmly welcome Zelda. The two of them are encouraged to sit in a corner before being brought some broth and a bowl of rice to share.

“Just like when I was little,” Zelda giggles softly. “I often sneaked into the kitchens, no matter how much I got scolded for it. There was just so much happening in there and the people looked happy.”

It is nice to see her smile. Link wonders if he too had done that sort of things. He doesn’t think his family would have had many servants, but a cook at least… or did his mother do that? Because he had a mother, of course. A father too, who might have been a knight? He isn’t sure. He’s never wondered about that before, and feels a little guilty about it. A better son would have remembered them.

When they’re done eating, Zelda wants Link to show her around. Trapped within Hyrule Castle she had perceived some of what he saw, and she is curious about Zora’s Domain. Link is more than happy to share with her this place he loves so much. He shows her the most stunning feats of architecture he can think of, lets her admire the impressive reservoir where he freed Vah Ruta. After a while they end up near the giant statue of Mipha and they stop there to sit a moment.

“I wonder if they’ll keep it,” Zelda says, looking up. “She’s not exactly dead anymore, is she?”

Link shrugs. He’s sure the older zoras would argue to leave it as a tribute to their beloved princess’s sacrifice, but Mipha really didn’t seem very happy about it. Who could blame her, when they chose to depict her as this frail and sad little thing? She is soft and generous, but there is nothing fragile about her.

“I’m glad nobody built me a statue,” Zelda sighs. “I’m glad most people seem to have forgotten there was a princess in the prophecy.”

Instead they remembered Link. Or rather, they remembered a legendary hero. Even now, after everything, Link still isn’t sure he is worthy of the title. How could he, when he was so terrified the whole time? But when he looks at Zelda, he sees the same doubt in her eyes. Neither of them was made for this, yet they managed in the end. It has to be what matters.

“There they are!” Someone shouts, startling both of them.

Next thing he knows, Link is being swept away in Sidon’s arms, his feet no longer touching the ground.

“Dearest, I was so worried when I found your room empty and no one knew where you were!”

The four champions are there too, equally relieved to have found their two hylians. Urbosa gently scolds Zelda for disappearing without telling anyone, but stops when she turns pale at the accusation.

“Of course, we have no authority over you,” the gerudo reminds her. “But we are your friends, and it was startling to not know where you were.”

“I’m sorry,” Zelda whispers. “I was awake and I couldn’t bear to be _alone_ so I went to see Link since I know he sleeps so little. And then… we just wanted to have a little fun.”

She glances at Link, still in Sidon’s arms, who quickly nods.

“You certainly deserve all the fun you can get,” Daruk assures them. “But maybe a note next time?”

Zelda promises, as does Link when Sidon reluctantly puts him down. They both swear they’ll be more careful in the future. It was nice to have time away from everything and Link knows he’ll want that again.

It’s nice also to be with everyone though. He likes that Sidon keeps a hand on his shoulder, as if he might disappear otherwise. He likes that Revali comes to stand at his side, close enough to barely touch, their hands brushing lightly. He likes hearing Mipha jokingly ask Daruk if he cannot take down that statue of her, and how Urbosa scolds them both for considering that option. He likes the way Zelda smiles at the argument, the way she takes Mipha’s arm to pull her away (or maybe just because she needs to be touching someone. She must have been so lonely in that castle. At least Link was asleep for that century, and for the first time he considers it a mercy).

It becomes almost a habit after that first day. Every morning Zelda knocks on Link’s door (or Sidon’s, or Revali’s) and they spend a couple hours quietly together. They don’t do much, don’t talk much. Zelda is just happy to have someone with her while Link finds relief in the knowledge she shares so many of his doubts. The first few days they leave a note or tell whoever Link spent the night with about their plans, but by the end of the week everyone knows it’s just something they do. They wander around the Domain until people start waking up, then return to their friends to share their breakfast.

After that, Link rarely sees Zelda for the rest of the day. She has somehow managed to charm Muzu who gave her full access to the royal library, and she spends her time there, devouring every book she can get her hands on until Mipha or Urbosa forces her to get some fresh air. Whenever Link spots her, she seems happy enough.

Link’s days are a little less quiet, and a lot less regular. Sometimes he will spar with Sidon or Revali (or _both_. If he’s very lucky he gets to see them train against one another and his mind wanders to dangerous places).

Or Dunma has some free time and she picks him up to hang out with her friends so he can tell them his adventures. He trains with her too, because she’s curious about sword fighting which zora don’t practice much. Or perhaps she’s just faking that interest to have an excuse to spend time together and chat. If so, he doesn’t mind. It’s nice to spend time with someone who has no century old expectations.

Other times he spends his day in the kitchen, helping the cooks and learning from them. The head cook promises that if he wants, he can have a job there. Link is almost sure it's a joke but it’s a more tempting offer than it should be. It’s still hard to conceive he could do anything he wants with his life, so it’s nice to know someone is giving him an option.

To be fair, Dunma also suggested as a joke that he could join the royal guard. It was a joke, but it still made Link uneasy. That’s one option he doesn’t want. He doesn’t remember much of his time as a knight save for a bitterness about a choice others had made for him. He’d rather be a cook. Or an explorer. 

Anything but a soldier. 

It’s fine though. He’s allowed to have dislikes. This time around, no one will choose his life for him.

* * *

It's a year after Ganon's defeat.

Link takes a picture of the house, and immediately wonders why. It's just an abandoned old ruin, in a corner of Hateno. It doesn't even have a sign to indicate who lived there once. It is set to be demolished, as he's heard a few others were in that neighbourhood. He looks at the house, then at the picture of it. It really is nothing special. Whatever they build here next will probably be an improvement. He should delete the picture. He doesn't.

He sighs and turns back to the village's heart where Revali waits for him, probably annoying a dozen people already. Or perhaps he's making friends with the many children they've seen running around. It has been a surprise to discover Revali loves kids. Or more accurately, to rediscover it. The first time Link saw Revali surrounded by a court of little zora hanging to his every words, he had felt shocked, but it had been promptly followed by the thought that _of course_ Revali loves kids. Neither of them had a cheerful childhood and Revali, however aggressive he can be around adults, cannot stand the idea a child might be miserable somewhere near him. Even after the two of them have left Zora's Domain for Hateno, Revali has charmed every child they have met on the way. They like that he listens. They like that he doesn't treat them like idiots. They like that he is funny and rude and honest. They like him for the same reasons Link does.

But it's getting late and the children have all gone home. Revali is alone, sitting in the setting sun with his eyes closed, his feathers shining with red and yellow undertones. Link sighs again, this time in contentment. All he's missing to be happy is Sidon... but they'll be together again soon. Once they finish their business in Hateno... A few more days, Purah said, and she'd have finished unlocking all the functionalities of the sheikah slate. She's the reason they came here in the first place. An idea of Zelda to help him regain some of his memories. Some functions of the slate had become corrupted after being out of use for so long, much like Link himself, but Purah had managed to recover almost everything the slate contained. Link could only wish his own brain were so easy to rewire. Now he has access to pictures that Zelda had taken while they travelled to prepare for the return of Ganon, so many years ago. Purah was convinced he might remember things if he could return to the places where those pictures had been taken, and while he had promised to try, Link is doubtful of that.

He is far more interested in taking pictures of his own. Like mount Lanayru as seen from Purah's laboratory. Like Revali asleep, beautiful and at peace for once, looking much more his age when he's not trying to impress everyone around. Like the ruined house he cannot stop thinking about. He always lands in front of it when he glides down from the lab.

He pushes the house out of his mind for that evening, and goes to sit with Revali. It takes some effort on his part, but he sits close enough they are touching, and he takes the rito's hand. His heart still beats too fast, and there's the old fear creeping up... but he's determined to overcome it. He's faced Ganon and defeated him. _Nobody_ can tell him how to live his life, not anymore. He’s _earned_ this.

“Went to see your house again?” Revali asks without bothering to open his eyes. “Bolson made me an offer for 3000 ruppies earlier. I told him to see with you, since you’re the one with a rich boyfriend.”

Link snorts. That’d be a lot of money for a house he’d never be in, one that might collapse next time there’s too much wind.

“He’s offering to fix it too for that price,” Revali insists, finally cracking an eye open to look at Link. “It’s not a bad offer. You’ve said you wanted a house, no?”

‘Someday, yes,’ Link concedes, sad that he has to let go of Revali’s hand to answer, making sure to talk slowly. ‘This isn’t really the right place for it though, and do you really want to have to settle down already? There’s still so much to see in Hyrule and outside…”

The rito sits up and tilts his head as he deciphers the signs, looking almost hesitant.

“I think you used to live here,” he confesses, almost a whisper. “Or somewhere around it. You never really said, but you’ve talked of Hateno a few times before.”

Link’s hands clench into fists and he barely refrains from leaving right there and then. Is that the real reason Zelda sent him here? So he can remember a place he used to call home? But he has a home now, a new one. It’s Zora’s Domain where he has friends. It’s anywhere Sidon smiles at him, anywhere Revali will drape himself over his shoulder. That’s all he needs, not some memories belonging to someone who is almost, but not quite, identical to him. That other Link from a century ago is dead.

“Come on, you disformed beetle's asshole,” Revali calls out to him. “Don’t start freaking out about that. It’s a ugly house, and it’d be too much trouble scamming your boyfriend out of that much money anyway. Stupid miser of a prince.”

‘You’re still mad he wouldn’t lend you money for that jewellery set?” Link signs, controlling his breath and forcing himself to push the panic away. He’s getting better at that these days, but he’s worried he’ll never be fully healed from the fears that seize him sometimes.

“It was so pretty,” Revali sighs dreamily. “I’d have been beautiful in it.”

‘Bird brain,” Link teases, leaning toward the rito to kiss his beak. His heart beats only a little bit harder at that public gesture, and he’s proud of himself for it. ‘Going after everything shiny.’

Revali clacks his beak and pecks at Link’s cheek. “So that’s how it is now, uh? Insulting me like that over something _cultural_. That’s speciesism you know, and that’s terrible. So bad I challenge you to a duel.”

Link snorts, but that only increases Revali’s sense of drama. “No, I mean it. You, me, the bedroom. A duel to the death! This instant. My honour demands it.” The rito moves to straddle Link who is now laughing in earnest and trying to push him away. “You’re too weak. I’m the great Revali of the rito, and you’re just…” 

Revali lets out a loud squawk when Link starts tickling him and finally manages to shove him away.

‘Another great hylian victory,’ he claims, jumping to his feet. ‘I can’t wait to defeat you in the bedroom too, pigeon butt.”

Before Revali can recover, Link is running inside the inn. He can hear the innkeeper grumble about it, but he’s already in the room they’re renting. He doesn’t even bother closing the door before he drops face first into their bed, still laughing. It’s been a long day of listening to Purah and he’s tired, but sleep won’t happen for a while..

“Already in position?” Revali says as he does close that door, panting from having run too. “Excellent.”

Link quickly sits up and sticks out his tongue toward Revali to make it clear he’s not going to make this easy. Half the fun of making love with Revali is the squabbling to decide how they’re going to do it. Not that they don’t have quieter moments too, when Link has a bad episode. Or worse, when Revali turns sour over something only he remembers and Link has to remind him that what they have now is good too, even if it’s different. Once or twice Link did something that had Revali staring at him as if he were a stranger. Perhaps the rito misses the Link who died a century ago. He never says so though. Never shares the things he remembers and Link doesn’t. It’s hard to decide if that’s kind or not.

Tonight is a good night though, one where they both laugh and grope at each other until Revali is stradling Link and lowering himself on his cock, tight and burning. Link grips at the rito’s hips and thrusts up with a moan. Smooth black feathers slide against his skin as Revali rides him hard, the bed shaking and creaking under them, the heat rising fast until Link comes, burying himself deep inside the rito. Revali doesn’t last very long either once Link grabs his cock and jerks him until seed paints his chest.

Without a care for the mess, Revali snuggles against Link, nuzzling at his neck while the hylian plays with his feathers. Even more than sex itself, Link has discovered he enjoys the moments after, when Revali is so relaxed he forgets he’s supposed to be tough and becomes someone tender who just wants to be pet and kissed.

“Let’s go home,” Revali yawns. “I’m tired of this stupid village. Nothing to do here.”

‘Missing Sidon?” Link teases, kissing the top of his lover’s head;

“You know, I actually almost do. He’s not _so_ bad.”

Link can’t help but chuckle. Revali must really have enjoyed himself if he’s in a mood to admit anything but contempt towards Sidon. Not that his two lovers hate each other. Not anymore. In the few months since the fall of Ganon, the two have become… friends might still be a strong word, but it’s the only one that seems to fit. 

Sometimes they spend time together even if Link isn’t there, busy with Dunma or helping in the kitchens. The thought is… not as unpleasant as it maybe should be. Link wants them to be friends. Everything in his life has been a constant fight, with himself or with others. All he wants is a little peace now, and seeing Sidon laugh at Revali's jokes or the two of them sparring together gives him that peace.

“Someone’s getting excited again,” Revali notes, sounding a little more awake now. “Horny bokoblin.”

In answer Link raises his head from the pillow to kiss the top of his beak, ready for some more fun. It is good to be young and in love.

In the morning Link climbs up the hill to Purah's lab. It's a long trek and she had offered to let him and Revali stay there, but the rito dislikes sheikahs too much for it to have worked. Link won't say it in those words, but he's not sure he trusts them either. The shrine of resurrection has changed him too much to trust the people who created it. Purah is perhaps the one he'd trust the least with her odd experiments. 

"Hello Linny!" she shouts as soon as he opens the door. "Ready for another day of exciting work?" 

He winces at the thought of another lecture on the sheikah slate and its runes. And for what anyway? He knows now the real reason he's here, the real way his memory was supposed to be triggered. 

Grabbing the notebook he uses to communicate with Purah, Link quickly writes _I want to leave Hateno_. 

"But you only just got here last week! There is so much…" 

_I know about living here_. 

That gets through Purah's annoyingly cheerful attitude and she pouts. 

"Did that rito tell you? He's no fun. I really was hoping you might remember on your own. Oh, but perhaps you _do_ remember?" 

Link quickly shakes his head. There's nothing about Hateno he can recall from his other life. If Revali hadn't said anything, he would never have suspected. He doesn't mind, anyway. Those memories belong to someone who isn't really him. At this point his amnesia is harder on others than it is on him. 

After that, Purah doesn’t insist though it’s obvious she’s disappointed. In less than an hour of work, she’s done with repairing the sheikah slate, something that she’d told him would take days. It nearly makes Link angry that she lied to him. That Zelda lied to him to, instead of just telling him right away that he used to live in this village and they hoped it would affect him to be there. Would he have come though? Few of the things he’s remembered so far have been happy. Kapson, the priest of Zora’s Domain, told him it’s because bad things always make a stronger impression than good ones. It means he might only remember painful things. Knowing that, he’s better off in the dark.

With his improved sheikah slate, Link leaves the laboratory one last time. As always he jumps off the hill with his glider and lets the wind carry him back to the village, enjoying the view and the strain in his arms. Without even thinking, he lands again in front of that derelict house. It’s not very big, but the size would be plenty enough for a family with a couple children. There are traces left on it of decoration, some old splashes of paint on the windows. Maybe it was a beautiful place once. It’s hard to imagine now with the wild grasses that surround it, the broken glass, the missing door, but it could have been a place worthy of a knight of Hyrule, couldn’t it? 

Link looks at the house, at the picture he'd taken of it. There is no spark of joy at the sight of it. Only a pull and something like emptiness. Nothing like the longing he'd felt around Rito Village, or the warmth he now feels in Zora's Domain when Mipha takes him to their old playing spots. If he lived there, then he must have been happy in that house, at least sometimes, but now nothing remains. 

Link deletes the picture, and feels lighter. 

It doesn’t matter that he grew there. He has a new home now. And he’s going back.

* * *

It is 15 years after Ganon's defeat and Link would rather be anywhere but in Kakariko. It's only a mild comfort to know that Zelda hates it as much as he does, that Impa is equally unhappy. She never dared to say it, but Link has come to realise that the sheikah elder had held on to the hope that Zelda and him would marry, as was always the unsaid plan.

Well Link is married all right, but not to the former princess. He knows that Impa can guess the meaning of the jade ring on his left ear, the zora collar decorated by a sapphire on his throat. Impa glares every time she sees those, but Link no longer cares what she thinks. The zora elders were far scarier than her when they realised Revali wasn't _just_ a close friend... Until Muzu shook his head and announced that if the three of them were happy like this, no one had a right to stop them, cutting off all protests from the others.

And Link is happy for sure. Even now, at this stupid ceremony the sheikahs insisted both Zelda and him must come. He doesn't care about Impa passing on her title, but he's glad for a chance to see Zelda. She drops at Zora's Domain sometimes between two research expeditions in monster controlled areas, or Link and Revali go meet her when the urge to travel gets too strong, but they still don't see each other often. She seems hapy though. Well, not _right now_ , forced to wear an immaculate dress of white silk and gold... But she seems happy the rest of the time, caked in mud and taking notes, her hair cut short so it's not in her way.

Link chuckles when he catches her yawning. The ceremony has been going on for ever. Sidon, standing on his left, doesn't seem to mind because it's a unique glimpse at sheikah traditions. On his right, Revali is fidgeting and looks really to take flight if this lasts even one more minute. He probably would if Sidon hadn't insisted on how important it is to keep good relationship with the sheikah. Politics, all of it, but Revali likes Sidon and the zoras enough to bear with it.

But at last, after what feels like hours, the first part of the ceremony is over and they can all relax a little.

"First part? What do you mean _first_ part?" Revali complains when Sidon comments on what they've just seen.

"That was just her renouncing her title," Sidon explains, just a touch too amused by the look of horror on Revali's face. "Next they need to have the new elder blessed by Hylia. Zelda did some reading and the blessing ceremony is usually the longest part. It should be _fascinating_ though."

Revali's feathers puff in anger. "If you think I'm losing another half day listening to these maggot infested..."

Seeing some heads turn their way, Link quickly waves his hands to catch the rito's attention before he can make new enemies. Most of the elderly sheikahs hate Revali over things he said before the Calamity, there's no need to add the younger ones to the list.

'You don't have to stay,' Link signs. 'We'll make an excuse for you.'

"You could go corrupt the youth," Sidon suggests. "The children are all unattended, I'm sure they'd _love_ some stories from you as much as their parents would hate it."

Revali is _definitely_ going to be hated by every adult sheikah then. Link tells himself it doesn't matter if at least the kids like him. They're the future, aren't they?

"I think I'll do that," Revali decides. "Need to get all the practice I can get, eh ? I'll see you two later at the inn."

He leaves, and Link exchanges a glance with Sidon.

"We're going to have the most foul mouthed baby in all the Domain," Sidon chuckles, looking absolutely unconcerned.

'The most loved too,' Link retorts with a fond smile.

And it will be loved, the child that won't hatch for another month and a half. Link is half excited and half terrified to be a father, enough so that he's started having nightmares again after several years of sleeping soundly. They are new dreams, about a man who must be his father, about living in Castle Town, about the first time he found the sword. He knows Revali too is worried though he tries to hide it, just as unsure as Link what a good family is like. At least they have Sidon whose father is a caring man, and there's Rivan offering advice, there's Daruk who promised to send toys for the little one, Teba who wrote congratulations and assured them fatherhood isn't so hard. Dorephan who is getting ready to dote on his first grandchild, Mipha who can't wait to teach the baby all the naughty things she had to keep Sidon from doing.

They'll do just fine.

After the second ceremony, there is a feast and after the feast, a dance that lasts well into the night. Link eats as much as he can and dances with far too many people, though mostly he tries to stick with Sidon. He would like to dance with Revali too, but the rito is nowhere to be seen. It is mildly worrying because at this point the children of the village have joined the party and are running around, so Revali should have returned too. At the same time, Link can't blame him for not wanting to stay around the sheikahs more than he needs to. If he hears Impa trying to push him to dance with Zelda one more time...

When at last they are too tired to stand, Link and Sidon return to the inn and, as they hoped, they find Revali in bed.

He's not alone though.

Sitting in a nest of blankets, Revali is holding in his wings a sleeping sheikah child.

"She's coming with us," Revali says before either of them can ask about that. "Her name is Shena and I'm not leaving her here. Her mother agreed to let us have her."

"Are you saying you adopted a child without consulting us?" Sidon asks slowly, struggling to stay calm at something even Link finds too impulsive. "Why would you..."

"She's deaf and they kept her in the attic so she wouldn't bother them."

Whatever anger was rising in Sidon drops instantly. Link gets over his own shock and comes to sit on the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping girl. She can't be more than four or five and she doesn't look malnourished or _hurt_ , but there's a frown too deep on her face that doesn't belong on a child.

"Her brother told me about her when I mentioned you couldn't speak," Revali explains. "I asked to see her and she can't even sign. She's not allowed to because they think she'll never bother learning to speak if she can sign. He said they keep her out of sight because their parents are ashamed of her. I _couldn't_ leave her here."

Link shakes his head, thinking how Impa scowls whenever she sees him signing. He had assumed it was because she disliked any proof that he still isn't the perfect hero she would have preferred, but maybe there's more to that.

"I'll go talk to the mother tomorrow," Sidon says, stepping closer to the bed. "Just to draw an adoption contract and make this legally binding," he explains when Revali glares at him. "If she's coming with us, it's for good. You don't want her birth family to try and get her back someday, do you?"

Revali doesn't answer and just holds the girl a little closer. That wakes her up and at seeing to strangers looking at her, she gets afraid and clings to Revali. It's good that she already sees him as someone safe, but she _shouldn't_. She should be asking for someone she actually knows, not for some odd man who took her from her family just a few hours ago.

Revali is right; they can't leave her in Kakariko.

'Hello,' Link signs, keeping his gestures slow. 'How are you?'

She doesn't answer of course, staring with big frightened eyes as if someone might scold both of them over this.

'Both of you should try to sign when talking to me,' Link suggests. 'Until she can see we won't punish her for it.'

Revali sighs, still uneasy with signing. He doesn't complain or try to weasel his way out of it though, which tells Link his husband understands how much work they'll have with this little one. But when he looks at her big frightened eyes, he remembers his first weeks after waking in the Shrine of Resurrection, his loneliness and despair over his lack of voice. He remembers, also, how wonderful it was when he was taught to sign, and he wants to give that to this little girl too.

When they leave Kakariko a few days later, with a signed contract stating she is now _their_ daughter, Shena is still a fearful little thing who clings to Revali constantly.

By the time they reach Zora's Domain, she can sometimes say hello and tell them if she's okay or not, though more often than not she's still too scared to sign.

When her little brother hatches over a month later, Shena knows how to ask to hold him.

They make for an odd family the five of them, but Link wouldn't trade that for anything.

* * *

It's twenty years after the Calamity, and Link comes to bed to find there's no room for him on it. Sidon is sprawled on it sideways, his head hanging from the edge of the mattress (it's not comfortable, the zora readily admits, but it's more comfortable than any other position he could be in). Revali has shamelessly put a pillow against Sidon's side and is sleeping half sitting with Japas curled on his lap, barely visible all wrapped in the rito's wings. Shena is next to them, but she's cuddling the dog instead. Technically Richard isn't allowed on the bed because he sheds, but Shena knows how to charm her fathers. Still, the dog is taking the last bit of space.

Maybe they need a bigger bed, Link decides as he tries to figure out how to get onto that pile of people without waking anyone. Or they could teach the children to sleep in their own bedroom of course, but Japas is still just a tiny tadpole who can't be left alone yet, and sometimes Shena gets nightmares so she joins them during the night... Richard has no excuse, but he is a good, big puppy and why should he be left out, really?

Carefully, Link climbs on the side of Sidon where nobody is sleeping. There's not much space there so he's half laying on the prince which, honestly, is the opposite of a problem. Still in the morning he'll write a letter to Bolson about commissioning the biggest bed he can manage.

But that's in the morning. For now Link is happy where he is, surrounded by the people he most love, in a world finally at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap!  
> I want to say a big thank you first to Veraverorum for putting up with me while I was writing and editing and for giving input on certain scenes  
> And an equally big thank you to everyone who commented, left kudos, bookmarked, or just read this fic. If I could make you smile a moment (or broke your heart in just the right way :D) then I'll be happy with my work!


End file.
